El Legado de Discord
by Morianer
Summary: ¿Qué paso con Discord después de que fue encerrado por los elementos de la armonía? y más importante aun, ¿que sucedió antes de ello?... Por su puesto "Screwball" la hija de discord, tendrá un papel muy importante en esta historia.
1. Prologo En el principio

****Nota: El prologo no es 100% necesario leerlo, solo contiene datos triviales, la mayoría de las cosas que puedas ver en el prologo las puedes entender sin leerlo, con tan solo con ver todos los episodios.. (para estar seguros ¿no?).

_Todos los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de hasbro y de Laurent Faust respectivamente y no estoy resibiendo ningún beneficio monetario por esta historia._

**El legado de "Discord"**

**Prologo / parte 1**

* * *

**0**

En el principio, no había armonía entre los ponis del mundo, ninguna de las razas poni (pegasos, ponis terrestres y unicornios) podían coexistir pacíficamente, se desataba el caos en toda la tierra, los ponis eran dominados por Discord (discordia), una criatura creada solo para invocar confusión, maldad y por sobre todo, el caos ; una garra de león, una de águila, un cuerno de chivo, una pata de reptil, otra pata de ave, una cola de serpiente, un par de alas de diferente especie, y un único diente, son algunas partes del cuerpo que componían a este draconequus. Un gran ejercito de más de los mejores 500 soldados diestros (todos ponis de diferentes razas) estaban a disposición de este ser, el cual se deleitaba con tan solo ver la gran falta de harmonía entre ponis.

Los "Windigos", espíritus de hielo que se alimenta de las peleas y el odio, al obtener del caos y las pelas de esta especie, empezaron a arreciar una fuerte ventisca contra toda la tierra. Esto llevo a los ponis a tomar medidas drásticas, y después de grandes éxodos y de muchas migraciones, lograron detener las peleas y conseguir por fin la paz.

Los ponis no podían vivir distanciados, de una u otra forma debían cooperar entre sí para existir y mantener el equilibrio necesario para sobrevivir.

Los pegasos no podían cultivar comida, pues vivían en las nubes, más sin embargo, ellos tenían la asombrosa capacidad de controlar el clima a su capricho y antojo; los unicornios vivían en lujosas y grandes mansiones, rodeados de diamantes ellos controlaban el arte de la magia y por medio de sus cuernos, podían controlar la salida y entrada del sol y la luna, a pesar de ello, por su gran orgullo y vanidad, no se "indignaban" a hacer tarea de campesino, o en otras palabras, no querían cultivar; los ponis terrestres por su parte, vivían en pequeñas y humildes cabañas, ellos eran los únicos que producían comida para sí, se les conocía por su convicción, fortaleza, decisión, humildad y trabajo duro.

Así que, acordaron juntar sus habilidades para crear un ciclo infinito con lo cual pudieran tener alimento y una mejor vida. Los pegasos producían un clima agradable para el cultivo; los unicornios levantaban el sol y la luna, para ayudar así, a las plantas y demás animales a tener un buen metabolismo, los ponis terrestres cultivaban el alimento y lo distribuían entre los pueblos de todas las razas de poni. De esta manera, la harmonía de toda la tierra fue, poco a poco, restaurada. Los ponis decidieron juntarse e instalarse en un hermoso paraje al que llamaron _Ecuestria_.

Discord, al ver esto no tuvo más opción que movilizar a las pocas tropas que todavía eran fieles a él (aproximadamente, unos 200 soldados) y atacar la población de _canterlot _(la gran metrópolis, capital de todos los ponis del mundo), separar y dispersar a las razas de ponis y así, restaurar el hermoso caos que él había creado. Como Discord había planeado, se envió un documento al los entonces, representantes de la especie de los ponis. Como Discord pensó, la población completa entro en pánico (ya que en la carta los amenazaba, con más de 12 000 soldados de élite, si no se separaban nuevamente, como lo estaban al principio). Los gobernantes decidieron que no había alternativa, accederían a las peticiones de Discord.

Ya todos estaban empacando y despidiéndose, con lagrimas en los ojos, separándose de sus familias y dando sus últimos "adiós", cuando del cielo descendieron dos alicornios; eran de un tamaño más grandes que los demás ponis. Una, relucía un crin brillante, multicolor, que se movía sin que el viento soplara, tenía un pelaje blanco como la nieve y en su flanco lucia la imagen de un sol. La segunda tenía una crin azul oscuro, al que bordeaba una línea transparente-azulosa, su pelaje era de un azul más obscuro que su crin y lucía una luna en su flanco a la cual rodeaba un pequeño fondo de color negro.

Estas ponis se presentaros a sí mismas como "La Princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna" (era muy lógico quien era Luna y quien Celestia). Estas alicornios propusieron al los ponis que usarían el mas gran poder conocido en Ecuestria, los elementos de la armonía, para detener a Discord y a su ejército, si a cambio Convertían a las dos en sus Princesas, la población no dudo en aceptar la oferta y las informaron de todo lo concerniente al asunto.

Al día siguiente, las ya princesas, se presentaron solas a lugar donde se supone, fuese la gran batalla. Discord se presento y su ejército junto a él (por su puesto, eran menos de los que ellas esperaban), Discord, ente confundido y apunto de soltarse a carcajadas, chasqueo los dedos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba ya enfrente de las dos alicornios.

El draconequus simplemente no hallaba las palabras para poder describir mentalmente la hermosura de la criatura que se encontraba a su izquierda. Tenía una hermosa crin brillante de los colores de una aurora boreal, inclusive, se movía como una, es su cabeza relucía una hermosa tiara de oro y tenía un hermoso collar que le cubría parte del cuello y el pecho; su pelaje era blanco, de un blanco como jamás había visto, puro e incorruptible; tenía dos grandes y bellos ojos color violeta-rosado y con su mirada sebera; simplemente lo tenía acorralado. Era la princesa Celestia.

Discord dio otro chasquido y de la nada apareció un ramo de flores en su mano y caminando con una sonrisa confiada, se acerco a la princesa Celestia, ofreció el remo de flores.

-Buen día, que trae a tan bella criatura a un futuro campo de batalla- dijo Discord pasando su mano muy sutilmente por la mandíbula de la princesa.

-¡Venimos a detener esta locura!- La Princesa Luna interrumpió, quien seguía al lado de Celestia observando la escena. Discord, que apenas había notado la presencia de la alicornio respondió.

-¿Locura?- Miro a luna, e hiso que sus ojos y los de ella se vieran fijamente.

–Una verdadera locura es que dejes que tu hermana siempre este sobre ti, que siempre te deje como si el trabajo que hicieras no valiera nada- Luna empezó a entrar en una especie de transe hasta que Celestia rompió la concentración de Discord tele transportándose entre él y luna.

Discord miro nuevamente a la princesa Celestia – ¡Ha! Mis disculpas, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Discord, pero es probable que ya lo sepas; soy el amo del caos si no lo has notado- hiso una leve pausa, retrocedió y dijo confiado - o, por favor- Discord hiso un gesto de aburrimiento -no sean aguafiestas, el caos en una cosa taaaan hermosa y ustedes ¿quieren que acabe? *puaj*

-Después de decir esto, cambio su mirada a una un poco más seria (y un poco seductora) –aunque, no tenemos por qué ser enemigos – Celestia puso una cara más seria, Discord solo continuo –Podríamos crear el universo mas bizarro y hermoso que jamás allá existido-

Celestia dio un paso enfrente de su hermana y dijo –Yo, nosotras, nunca nos aliaríamos con un… un monstro.

Al captar esto, los oídos de Discord dieron un ligero salto y su cuerpo sintió un ligero escalofrió de pies a cabeza. Dio otro chasquido y regresando con sus tropas, ordeno que avanzaran. Las princesas solo empezaron a volar con sus alas y juntando sus cascos, empezaron a hacer brillar sus cuernos, acto seguido lanzaron lo que parecía un rayo con los colores del arcoíris, el cual impacto directamente a Discord. Esto los dejo a él y a su ejército, totalmente petrificados.

Las dos hermanas presenciaron la escena y la Princesa Luna dijo a su hermana:

-Es todo, acabo-

-así es hermana, la harmonía podrá reinar de aquí en adelante en toda Ecuestria- corroboro Celestia.

-Y nos aseguraremos de ello las dos, juntas- dijo Luna, finalmente.


	2. Prologo La tragedia de Luna

**El legado de "Discord"**

**Prologo / parte 2 la tragedia de Luna**

**0**

Era de noche ya en la ciudad de Canterlot y habían pasado cerca de 20 años después de que Celestia y la princesa Luna derrotaran a Discord y se convirtieran en las princesas de Ecuestria. El jardín de Canterlot lucia hermoso con sus flora y las estatuas que decoraba el lugar le daban una aura serena al jardín, entre las estatuas que adornaban el jardín estaba la de Discord, quien lucía a dos filas de 3 soldados de los que habían sido sus fieles súbditos. La princesa de la noche había levantado ya la luna hace unas horas. Como de costumbre se encontraba en su habitación dibujando, muy aburrida (pues no había nadie en la noche que le hiciera compañía, exceptuando a los guardias nocturnos, los cuales, no eran exactamente los ponis más sociables). En fin, decidió recostarse un rato y se quedo pensando en lo poco que la gente apreciaba la hermosa noche que les traía cada ciclo.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, logro captar una ligera risa, logro reconocerla, era de Discord. Escucho la risa nuevamente pero, esta no era la de Discord, era suya, sin embargo esta risa se escuchaba en una sintonía diferente, expresaba un sentimiento de maldad y orgullo, Luna la encontraba simplemente macabra.

Dejo de oír voces y pensó que lo mejor era dejar que pasara – (Debe ser solo mi imaginación, no hay razón para decir nada a Celestia ni a nadie) - pensó para sí misma.

Al día siguiente se reunió con la princesa Celestia en el desayuno.

-Buen día Luna- le saludo Celestia –Buen día, hermana- respondió Luna un poco distraída – ¿Cómo ido tu noche?- le pregunto Celestia antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de, lo que al parecer era, chocolate caliente –Bien, tranquilo, sin distracciones, nada de qué preocuparse- mintió ella con una sonrisa algo forzada – ¿Está todo bien? – respondió Celestia notando el nerviosismo de su hermana –Si, acabo de decirlo, nada de qué preocuparse-. Después de unas horas desayunando en un silencio algo incomodo, Luna se retiro para dormir y no volvió a ver a su hermana hasta que fue momento de alzar la luna nuevamente.

Esa noche Luna se fue a observar las estrellas en el observatorio que estaba cerca de su dormitorio.

Después de ver el cielo nocturno Celestia abrió la puerta de donde se encontraba Luna; se veía un poco cansada, pero decidida le dijo a Luna –hermana, ¿hay algo de lo que quisieras hablar?- Esto es lo que Celestia dijo, mas los oídos de Luna no oyeron la misma oración –_Luna, hay algo que tuve que decirte desde hace mucho tiempo_- fue lo que oyó Luna a lo que contesto – ¿qué, qué es lo que necesitas? – (recuerden que Celestia dijo ¿hay algo de lo que quisieras hablar?) Celestia se sintió confundida y algo ofendida –Si, necesito saber si hay algo en lo que pudiera ayudarte, ¿Te sientes mal, o deprimida? – Nuevamente, la mente de luna le hizo una jugarreta, ella oyó –_solo quería decir que ya no necesito más tu ayuda, siempre haces las cosas mal y nadie aprecia lo que haces_-

Luna, sorprendida, no dijo nada solo se quedo donde estaba, pensando en lo que oyó (o lo que pensó oír), las lagrimas decoraron sus hermosos ojos verde-azulados, Celestia insistió –Por favor hermana, tu sabes que yo siempre te he amado y he apreciado lo que haces, sabes que si me necesitas estaré ahí para ti- la reacción de Luna fue muy inesperada para Celestia, ella parecía más enojada y triste que consolada o feliz, Luna solo pudo decir con un gigantesco nudo en la garganta –así que, eso es lo que piensas, lo que siempre has pensado- a esto, Celestia respondió –Por supuesto que sí, tú sabes que es verdad- Luna se dio la vuelta, revelando un rostro de enojo e inclusive odio hacia su hermana.

-Lu… ¡Luna!- exclamó Celestia con un claro asombro, Luna, prácticamente le grito – ¡Si es que eres tu tan grande y no me necesitas, lo mejor será que yo me vaya de aquí!- acto seguido Luna emprendo el vuelo afuera del castillo por un balcón que tenía el observatorio. Celestia quedo tan apantallada y sorprendida que no dijo nada casi media hora, solo pensaba en lo que había dicho (y lo que le habían dicho), después de una media hora, ordeno a los guardias que iniciaran la búsqueda de la princesa Luna –búsquenla en cada rincón, cada montaña, cada valle y paraje de Ecuestria- ordeno al comandante de la guardia nocturna.

La princesa Luna había descansado en lo alto de un cerro muy lejos de Canterlot, junto a ella se encontraba un manzano con frutas maduras, Luna corto una manzana con su magia y empezó a comérsela, Luna no pudo evitar pensar en lo que (ella cree) Celestia le dijo – (¿será verdad eso, es que mi hermana nunca me apreció?)- pensó ella.

En ese momento oyó una voz que le decía –si, es verdad, tu hermana te odia, nunca te aprecio, ella solo quiere que te vayas para quedarse el reino, todo para ella sola- Luna reconoció esa voz, era ella, era la voz de la risa que oyó en aquella ocasión en su cuarto, esta vez, la dejo divagar –Celestia esta celosa de que eres más hermosa que ella, siempre lo estuvo, eres más talentosa que ella, y tu poder para alzar la luna y las estrellas es mucho más poderoso que el de ella, es por eso que te ha dejado una labor donde nadie podrá decírtelo, no quiere que lo notes, quiere ser mejor que no- Dijo la voz que oía Luna.

Luna se levantó y grito al vacio con una voz fuerte e imponente que se podía comparar al sonido de un huracán (la voz real de Canterlot) -¡NO! YO SOY LA QUE DEBIESE SER LA HEREDERA DE ECUESTRIA, NADIE APRECIA MIS TALENTOS POR CULPA DE MI HERMANA…- se dijo a sí misma con su voz habitual –(Entonces está claro, debo de quitar a Celestia del camino, si provocara una noche eterna, Celestia perdería todo su poder y entonces…) (Cambió a la voz real de canterlot) YO, LUNA, LA PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE, SOMETERE A TODA ECUESTRIA EN UNA NOCHE ETERNA- Al decir esto, su cuerpo se transformo en una poni de mayor tamaño y de un pelaje totalmente obscuro, con un casco de color morado y un collar de igual color que lucía una luna en su centro, su alma se había corrompido y ello se reflejaba en su apariencia.

Una pequeña patrulla de guardias-pegaso llegaban a donde se encontraba ella, el que parecía ser su líder se puso en frente de ellos y dijo –Princesa Luna hemos venido a…- en ese momento vio a la poni que se encontraba en frente del poni, ella dio un paso el frente y dijo –Yo ya no soy la princesa Luna, mi nombre es (en ese momento cambió a la voz real de Canterlot) NIGHTMARE-MOON (pesadilla-luna)- dio un gran pisotón al suelo y emprendió el vuelo hacia Canterlot, los pegasos la siguieron y a respuesta a ello uso su cuerno para provocar una fuerte ventisca que azotó a todos ellos contra el suelo, por supuesto, la ventisca no le afecto a ella.

Al llegar a Canterlot se encontró cara a cara con Celestia -¿Dónde está Luna?-

-¿Es que no me reconoces hermana?- dijo Nightmaremoon

-¿Luna?

-No, ya no soy Luna, a la que podías pisotear y controlar, mi nombre es ¡Nightmaremoon! Y estoy decidida a cubrir a toda Ecuestria en una noche eterna.

Celestia solo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y oyendo, si sumergía a Ecuestria en una noche eterna ella… moriría.

Su hermana había sido corrompida y su alma estaba confundida y molesta, no había opción a su alma no se le podría hacer reaccionar, conocía a Luna muy bien, su espíritu era indomable y solo con palabras no se le puede convencer, Celestia no tenía idea de que fue lo que pudo haber provocado tal actitud pero algo era seguro, ello no pudo llegar a ese estado sola, alguien o algo la corrompió, no había opción…

Con el corazón en la mano (figurativamente) y lagrimas en los ojos dijo a si hermana:

-Tu alma esta corrupta hermana, tu mente ha sido engañada y tus ojos segados- Celestia empezó a volar e hiso un sutil movimiento con su cuerno en forma de medio circulo y acto seguido, los elementos de la harmonía aparecieron, el elemento de la risa flotaba a su izquierda, mientras que el de la honestidad a su derecha, el de la lealtad estaba delante de ella, la bondad estaba tras ella, la generosidad debajo de ella y finalmente la magia lucia reluciente sobre ella.

-Créeme que lamento esto, hermana, solo el tiempo te separará de aquel ser interno, hará que se hagan dos almas diferentes, así podrán ser separados- Celestia hiso que los elementos brillaran y apuntando su cuerno a Nigthmaremoon disparo un rayo, mas este no era un rayo con los colores del arcoíris (como fue en el caso de Discord) era un rayo color negro, al que bordeaba una línea grisácea, este impacto contra Nigthmaremoon la cual dio un grito agudo y agonizante –¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- después de unos minutos, Nigthmaremoon había desaparecido.

Celestia solo se arrodillo y empezó a llorar, un llanto muy amargo y pesado, comparable a cuando un familiar cercano muere, más la princesa sabia que Luna no estaba muerta, no, ella estaba viva, en un lugar donde podría purgar su alma corrupta y separarse para poder lograr al ser maligno que se había formado en su interior, Nigtmaremoon.


	3. Sweetheart Screwball, Tentenpié

**El legado de "Discord"**

**Sweetheart – Screewball / parte 1 Tentempié**

**1**

999 años fueron los que pasaron desde que Nightmaremoon fuese desterrada a la luna. Ya sus recuerdos se habían convertido en rumores y más recientemente, leyendas.

No se diga de Discord, quien paso de un personaje histórico a una simple estatua que simbolizaba el caos situada en una esquina del jardín de Ecuestria y los que una vez habían sido sus súbditos, se encontraban petrificados tras él, Discord no paso a ser una leyenda, paso a ser un mito.

Más Celestia sabía lo que paso en realidad, en 1000 años, las estrellas se juntarían para dejar salir Nightmaremoon, para ese entonces, el alma de Nightmaremoon y de Luna debiesen haberse separado, sin embargo había algo que todavía le preocupaba a Celestia, los elementos de la harmonía perdían su potencial, con el paso del tiempo, la ausencia de Luna había debilitado el equilibro de los elementos y lamentablemente no podría usarlos para separar a Luna de Nightmaremoon y destruirla (a Nightmaremoon claro está). Por su puesto, Celestia tenía un plan de respaldo.

Twilight Sparkle, la estudiante más leal de la "Escuela de magia de Canterlot" y subordinada personal de Celestia, era su as en la manga. Twilight es una unicornio muy talentosa en cuanto a la magia, y es la perfecta portadora para del sexto elemento de la armonía.

Sin embargo, Twilight, a pesar de ser una unicornio muy culta, no es lo suficientemente sabia como para portar ella sola los elementos de la harmonía, Celestia debía encontrar a los demás portadores de los elementos, y debía hacerlo rápido, puesto que la "Summer Sun Celebration" (celebración del sol de verano) estaba por empezar y ese sería el día destinado para que Nightmaremoon se liberase de su encierro…

_*6:05 am, punto de vista de Nurse Sweetheart (enfermera corazónsuave / corazóndulce)*_

-ahhhw- (fue un muy energético bostezo) era ya de mañana en la pacifica comunidad de _poniville_ y ya los pequeños ponis estaban levantándose para ir a sus trabajos y cumplir con sus asignaciones. Yo, yo me preparaba para ir al hospital y cambiar de turno con mi amiga Tenderheart, había que cuidar de los enfermos las 24 horas después de todo.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al comedor para comer las sobras de la cena de a noche (unos deliciosos cupcakes que me preparo mi amiga Derpy), justo después de terminar de comer, me dirigí a ver mi correspondencia, solo una carta, la puse en la mesa y vi la hora

- (¡6:30! Se me hace tarde)- pensé, me fui rápido al baño para lavarme los dientes e ir al hospital para comenzar mi jornada como enfermera.

_*media hora después, recepción del hospital de poniville* _

-Buen día Sweetheart-

-Tenderheart que gusto verte ¿Cómo fue la guardia nocturna?-

-lo de siempre, _everypony_ (todo poni) callado; pero dime, ¿cómo te ha ido con ese Doctor Stable? oí que salieron a tomar un licuado juntos antes de terminar tu turno- Coldheart hizo una cara de curiosidad.

-Siempre al tanto de mi vida, ¿eh, Tenderheart?- di una ligera risa.

-pfff, solo quiero mantenerme informada, ¿y entonces? ¿cómo te fue? ¿lo besaste? ¿te acompaño a tu casa? ¿qué hicieron después?-

-Calma, calma- la agarre de los hombros para tranquilizarla–No fue nada, solo fue una pequeña recompensa por tirarme el café en sima al salir de turno-

-¡hay! Sweety- (así me llama ella a veces, de cariño) –qué no sabes que eso es una excusa solo para salir a una cita, sabía que eras despistada pero no tanto- las dos nos quedamos viendo y después nos empezamos a reír.

-Bueno, cambiando de turno te cuento todo al detalle, y si, me llevo a casa- Coldheart dio una sonrisa de emoción y salió del mostrador para después irse del hospital.

Agarre el formulario y firme para que se confirmara que llegué a mi turno, seguido de eso me reuní con la enfermera Redheart, quien estaba esperándome en frente de la sala de operaciones.

-oh! Hola Sweetheart ¿cómo te fue con el doctor Stable?- (al parecer el rumor se amplió más rápido que una infección en la garganta)

-Bien, de hecho nos quedamos platicando por horas, como si fuéramos amigos desde hace mucho- Redheart solo sonrío, dio un vistazo a la lista que tenía en la pezuña.

–Bien Sweet ¿qué harás en tu día libre?-

-Día, ¿libre?- dije yo muy confundida.

-Sí, aquí dice que hoy no trabajas, debieron enviarte una carta, ¿no te llegó el dato por correo?

-creo que… probablemente se perdió, bien, si no hay trabajo creo que me iré a pasear un rato (o, lo que sea que hacen las personas en vacaciones)-

-Nos vemos en la _summer sun celebration, _everypony estará allí_ -_

-Claro, allí te veo- le respondí.

Nunca había tenido un día libre, es extraño que me dieran el día libre, normalmente las enfermeras no tienen días libres, ya que los pacientes necesitan atención todo el día. En fin, no había por qué quejarse (aunque todavía no sabía qué hacer).

Me fui a _sugarcube corner _a comprar unas malteadas, en el camino me encontré a una poni que nunca había visto en el pueblo, tenía unos ojos morados violeta y un pelaje morado-violeta, su crin era azul con una línea rosada y morada, ella se detuvo para preguntarme donde se encontraba sweet apple acres, le di la dirección y se fue con su bebe dragón (era la primera vez que veía un dragón, pero se fue antes de que pudiera preguntarle por él, al parecer tenía prisa. Cuando llegué a _sugar cube corner_ me encontré con pinkiepie, una amiga mía (muy imperativa, ella llego casi volando, como su hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡Sweety! Estas invitada a la fiesta-

-uh, ¿qué fiesta?-

-daa, la de la poni nueva tontita-

-¿poni nueva? Ah! Si, ¿te refieres a esa poni de pelaje morado?-

-Sí, su fiesta será en la biblioteca y everypony esta invitado para que conozca muchas persona y tenga muchos amigos ya sabes porque es nueva y no conoce a nadie y con una fiesta puede conocer muchos ponis y…-

-Bien pinky, ya entendí, si iré a la fiesta-

-Siii, pero no le digas nada, recuerda, es una fiesta sorpresa y no sería sorpresa si se entera-

-De acuerdo, lo prometo-

-¿promesa pinky?-

Di una liguera risa al oír a pinky tan emocionada –que me parta un rayo o me caiga un pastelillo en el ojo- recité, casi de memoria.

-¡Bien! Nos vemos Sweety- dijo pinky antes de irse volando como un rayo.

-Ok, creo que ya tengo planes para esta tarde-


	4. Sweetheart Screwball, La carta

**El legado de "Discord"**

**Sweetheart – Screwball / parte 2 La carta **

**1**

Eran ya cerca de las 6:30 pm y estaba ya preparándome para la fiesta de la nueva poni.

-(Sera un largo día, después de la fiesta vendrá la _summer sun celebration_)- pensé.

Antes de ir a mi casa me dirigí a casa de Tenderheart, debía decirle sobre mi día libre y además, tenía ganas también de contarle sobre mí… almuerzo con el Doctor Stable.

Llegue a la casa de Tenderheart cerca de las 6:45, al estar frente a su puerta toqué 3 veces la puerta, nadie abrió, así que me fui a mi casa un poco desanimada. Después de todo Tenderheart se veía muy emocionada por oír los detalles de mi cita y yo también tenía ganas de de contarle sobre ello.

Eran cerca de las 7:05 cuando llegue a mi casa. Recogí algo de ropa limpia y a comí algo ligero, cuando me senté en la mesa del comedor me percaté de una carta que estaba en la mesa. Debía ser la carta que me informaba de mi día libre, aunque ya sabía lo que contenía, tenía el presentimiento de que debía leerla.

La carta decía así:

_Dear (querida) Sweetheart:_

_Nos gustaría citarla para esta mañana a las 7:30 am en la entrada del everfree forest _(bosque todo-libre)_, es muy importante que se presente a dicha cita._

_De lo contrario, temo informarle que tengo en mi poder a una amiga que consideramos, es muy cercana a usted, no diré en esta carta quien es, dejaré que lo descubra por si misma _(esa debía ser Tenderheart),_ es preciso que no le cuente esto a nadie, sobre todo a los guardias de Canterlot, sería una pena que no encontrara a su amiga cuando llegue aquí._

_Sera un largo viaje, así que será mejor que traiga unas cuantas provisiones y se prepare para caminar un largo rato._

___No tiene por qué preocuparse por su labor en el hospital, ya nos hemos encargado de ello, solo vaya al hospital para cambiar guardia con __Tenderheart_ y salga del hospital, no tengo por qué decirle que no le mencione nada a _Tenderheart_, ya sabe las consecuencias de ello.

_Solo para demostrar que esta no es una broma y que lo que está escrito en esta carta es muy cerio le daremos una prueba, cuando llegué con la enfermera Redheart ella le informara que usted tiene el día libre, mas no mencionara nada acerca de esta carta, no se preocupe, ella no es un cómplice._

_Considere que la estaremos observando de cerca._

_Atte: Lázaro._

Me quede pensando en el contenido de la carta por un rato y revise el reloj que tenía colgado, las 7:12 pm.

Múltiples pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza:

- (¿abran interpretado mi falta como que no quise ir a la cita? ¿Qué abran hecho con Tenderheart? ¿y si pensaron que se lo dije a los guardias? ¿qué haré ahora? ¿Quién será ese tal lázaro? ¿por qué a mí? ¿será verdad la carta? (este último pensamiento se disipó rápido al recordar la evidencia de Redheart)-

Pensé en las posibilidades que tenía:

(-Podría ir al lugar y explicarles lo que en realidad pasó, podría ir con los guardias y decirles todo, podía ignorarlo, podía ir con la princesa aunque tomaría días hablar con ella directamente, podría…)-

En ese momento no podía pensar bien, pensé que saliendo un rato a caminar podría pensar todo un poco más caro.

Abrí la puerta y para mi gran alivio estaba Tenderheart frente a ella (al parecer estaba a punto de tocar mi puerta).

-¡Tender! Que gusto me da verte, ¿dónde habías estado? Te busque en tu casa y no estabas -

-a, si, fui a comprar una nueva bolsa, la otra vieja que tenia estaba ya un poco vieja .Por cierto vine para visarte que será mejor que me cuentes los detalles de tu "cita" con el Doctor en la fiesta de Pinky Pie, supongo que también te invito a ti-

-Sí, lo hizo, pero yo, tú, ¿No estabas…?

-¿Qué pasa Sweety? cuéntamelo-

En ese instante recordé las palabras de la carta "_es preciso que no le cuente esto a nadie […] sería una pena que no encontrara a su amiga cuando llegue aquí […] considere que la estaremos observando de cerca]_.

-(Era cierto, y ¿si todavía me están siguiendo?) Emm… nada, creo que solo fue una pesadilla, hehe)- Mentí a mi amiga-

-Bueno, si solo fue un sueño ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad?-

-De verdad quisiera que fuera un sueño- susurré para mí.

-¿Dijiste algo querida?- Dijo Tenderheart al reconocer que susurré algo.

-No, nada, entonces te veo en la fiesta de Pinky-

-Sí, nos vemos en…-

-Ah! No, espera- la interrumpí –Creo que no voy a poder ir a la fiesta-

-¿No? ¿Por qué?-

-(aarg! ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?) Bueno, es que… tengo que ir con… (No tenía opción, no se me ocurrió nada más) con Screw Loose –

Se hizo un silencio sepulcralmente incomodo.

-Bien, en ese caso no te molesto más - Después de decir esto busco algo en su nueva bolsa y saco una carta –a, por cierto, se me olvidaba decirte, un sujeto con una capucha me dijo que te diera esto, me dio la carta y se fue- Era una carta. Me la dio y se fue caminando (un poco apresurada).

Leí la carta, esta decía:

_Dear Sweetheart:_

_Como indicamos antes en la carta, te hemos estado observando muy de cerca, nos dimos cuenta que (aunque tuviste la oportunidad de leer la carta) no la leíste, la razón no importa, solo queremos confirmar que no estamos enojados u ofendidos por lo sucedido, la cita se a cambiado a las 7:30 de esta tarde; las condiciones son las mismas, seguimos teniendo a su amiga aquí._

_La esperamos en el lugar que usted sabe._

_Atte: Lazaro._

Mi corazón dio un salto al saber que Tenderheart estaba a salvo, pero me intrigaba el ¿quién podría ser la rehén de la que hablaban?

No tenia opción, no quería que ningún poni saliera lastimado, no tenía más opción que acudir a la cita, debía ir al _everfree forest_.

Revisé la hora en el reloj que estaba en mi casa, 7:30. Se me hacia tarde y sabía que ellos lo sabían, salí corriendo directo al _everfree forest_.

Llegue a la entrada del bosque, pero no había nadie.

Decidí esperar, probablemente esperan que no allá nadie en los alrededores.

En la espera, me puse a recordar lo que paso con Screw Loose.


	5. Sweetheart Screwball, Screw Loose

**El legado de "Discord"**

**Sweetheart – Screwball / parte 2 Screw Loose**

**1**

Llegue a la entrada del bosque, pero no había nadie.

Decidí esperar, probablemente esperan que no haya nadie en los alrededores.

En la espera, me puse a recordar lo que paso con Screw Loose o, como antes le llamaban: Shoeshine.

_*flash back de lo ocurrido con Shoeshine*_

Shoeshine era mesera en un restaurant poco conocido, vida normal, empleo normal, era una persona común y corriente, con excepción de un detalle, Shoeshine amaba las estatuas, era su pación, le fascinaba ver una buena escultura, desde niña hacía pequeñas figuras de papel; como era de esperar obtuvo la cutimark de una pequeña estatua, la escultura que tenia de cutimark era ella con un cincel en la mano, un ojo cerrado y la lengua de fuera, como tratando de apuntar. Ella siempre había soñado en ir a Canterlot a conocer el mundial mente famoso _jardín de Canterlot_, hogar de las más majestuosas y preciosas estatuas y esculturas de toda Ecuestria.

Ella ahorraba todos los días una pequeña cantidad para ir algún día a Canterlot y poder ver esas hermosas estatuas, más su salario de mesera no le daba muchos fondos como para darse ese lujo, sin embargo ella no perdía la esperanza, seguía ahorrando aun en pequeñas cantidades.

El fin de semana de la siguiente semana iba a ser la reinauguración del jardín de Canterlot, será un evento grandioso, todo se vería hermoso. Un día Shoeshine me rebelo que ella quería, no, anhelaba ir a ese evento, fue muy expresiva en esa ocasión y desde esa vez nosotras dos fuimos unas amigas muy unidas.

Una semana en el que ni yo, ni Shoeshine teníamos trabajo le comente a Shoeshine la posibilidad de ir las dos juntas, yo pagaría mi boleto y lo que faltara del de ella, así podríamos conocernos mejor (ya que, a consecuencia de nuestros horarios de trabajo no nos podíamos ver muy seguido). Por su puesto ella acepto, sobra decir que no dejo de agradecerme en todo el camino a Canterlot en tren.

Llegamos a la entrada del jardín, nunca había visto tan bello y cuidado, el jardín estaba recién limpiado, había señal de los restos de fiestas o picnics que habitualmente se hacían en el jardín.

Fuimos a ver todas las estatuas, una por una pasamos a verlas; vimos una estatua en la que figuraban los guardias reales; pasamos también por una en la que se veía a la princesa Celestia y a su hermana, la princesa Luna en una posición ganadora y orgullosa; otra donde se veían tres ponis juntos, uno sobre otro, estaban felices y se encontraban jugando, en la parte de abajo tenía una placa que decía "_friendship" _(amistad); había muchas estatuas, una de un poni con un arco que simbolizaba el _heart and hoves day _(día de pezuñas y corazones); también de una poni sosteniendo un pergamino que representaba el conocimiento y una en la que se veía a una poni tocando una flauta con notas musicales en su flanco, por supuesto, representaba la música.

Finalmente llegamos a una estatua donde aparecía a una poni sosteniendo una bandera real, era de color naranja rojizo con tres rombos horizontales en ella, en sus flancos se veían estrellas que salían de la plataforma en la que se encontraban, la poni tenía una capa que tenía el efecto del aire al soplar contra ella; sin embargo, la gloria y esplendor de esta estatua era opacada por la de una estatua que estaba a la derecha de ella para ser exactos, la estatua presentaba a una extraña criatura, con una garra de león, una de águila, un cuerno de chivo, una pata de reptil, otra pata de ave, una cola de serpiente, un par de alas de diferente especie, y un único diente. La estatua tenía una inscripción en la parte baja que decía:

_Draconequus _

_**Discord**_

_Amo del caos_

Sentí un ligero escalofrió al ver esta estatua, Shoeshine en cambio se quedo viendo la estatua, casi hipnotizada se acerco a ella, y la tocó, la estatua se fracturo ligeramente en el lugar donde la tocó y Shoeshine cambio su expresión facial, parecía feliz.

Seguimos caminando, vimos otras bonitas estatuas pero después de lo de aquella estatua Shoeshine no parecía ser la misma, parecía algo distraída, dejo de emocionarse al ver cada estatua, perecía que tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa.

Después de ver la inauguración (donde pasé unos cuantos momentos incómodos con Shoeshine debido a su extraña actitud) nos regresamos a poniville, ninguna de las dos mencionamos nada de la estatua Discord en el camino, de hecho prácticamente estuvimos calladas todo el camino.

Nos dirigimos a casa de Shoeshine y en el camino espesamos a conversar, más o menos.

-Bien, el jardín resulto mucho más hermoso de lo que imaginaba- le dije yo para iniciar una conversación.

-Sí, las estatuas siempre dejan un gran mensaje- me dijo mientras caminaba y me volteaba a ver con una sonrisa –sabes algo, estoy inspirada, creo que iré a mi casa a tallar un gran monumento, sabes des de que estuvimos con esa estatua Discord, me he estado sintiendo algo extraña- me dijo con una cara extrañada.

-(no me digas)- pensé para mí, era claro que había estado actuando extraña.

-Tengo muchas ganas de crear y crear algún monumento o estatua al llegar a mi casa,

En ese momento llegamos a mi casa.

-Bien, ya llegamos- me dijo Shoeshine deteniéndose frente a mi –Quiero agradecerte otra vez por lo que hiciste este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, me encanto ver esas estatuas y el jardín de canterlot- después de decir esto se junto con mugo y me dio un abrazo al cual yo correspondí.

-no es nada, una amiga tan especial como tu se lo merece- le dije yo, rompiendo el abrazo y regalándole una sonrisa.

Shoeshine se sonrió también y se despidió.

-gracias de nuevo- dijo antes de irse hacia su casa.

Al entrar a mi casa me quede pensando en lo sucedido con la estatua Discord, llegue a mi cama y me recosté en mi cama, le reste importancia al asunto de la estatua y me dormí.

Al día siguiente me dirigí a la casa de Shoeshine para saludar y ver qué tal le iba con sus nuevas esculturas. Al llegar toqué la puerta una vez y esta se abrió sola (un poco macabro debo agregar), entré en la casa y lo siguiente que vi no sé si describirlo como bizarro o extraño.

En la casa estaba Shoeshine con un cincel en la mano, dando forma a una estatua, o mejor dicho a otra estatua, su casa estaba llena de pequeñas estatuas en donde se mostraba a un Draconequus, era la misma estatua que vimos en el jardín de Canterlot.

Shoeshine se veía muy diferente, tenía y una forzada, extraña exagerada sonrisa en su rostro; su cabello estaba alborotado y se le podían ver mechones de cabello muy rebeldes. Al ver que había llegado, Shoeshine me dirigió la mirada y empezó a hablar.

-aaaa! Hola Sweety- luego de esto dio un ladrido al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia arriba, volvió a dirigirme la mirada -¿cómo has estado?-


	6. Sweetheart Screewball, Alma corrupta

**El legado de "Discord"**

**Sweetheart – Screwball / parte 4 Screw Loose**

**1**

Shoeshine se veía muy diferente, tenía una forzada, extraña y exagerada sonrisa en su rostro; su cabello estaba alborotado y se le podían ver mechones de cabello muy rebeldes. Al ver que había llegado, Shoeshine me dirigió la mirada y empezó a hablar.

-aaaa! Hola Sweety- luego de esto dio un ladrido al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia arriba, volvió a dirigirme la mirada -¿cómo has estado?-

La habitación estaba hecha trisas, había estatuas del draconequus en todos lados y en la pared estaban marcadas las palabras _"Discord, amo del caos"_ con pintura de diversos colores.

-Shoeshine, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Le dije yo muy preocupada. Ella dio un ladrido y empezó a hablar.

-No nada- dio otro ladrido y nuevamente hablo con la vista perdida – ¿No crees que el caos es la cosa más maravillosa en toda Ecuestria?- Me dijo ella al mismo tiempo que le daba un _tic_ en la oreja y me mostraba una extravagante sonrisa.

-Shoeshine, tengo que llevarte al hospital, necesitas ayuda profesional, algo en el jardín de Canterlot te afecto- le dije yo con un poco de miedo, pues con esa apariencia que tenia parecía que estaba lista para hacer lo que sea.

Shoeshine cerró los ojos y dio otro ladrido al mismo momento que los habría. Después me dirigió nuevamente la palabra.

-Mi nombre no es Shoeshine, mi nombre es *tic en el ojo* Screw Loose- después de decir esto su cutimark empezó a brillar y cuando su brillo se disipó se podía ver un tornillo en el lugar donde debía estar aquella estatua.

Shoeshine (o como se hacía llamar, Screw Loose) empezó a ladrar de sobre manera y después de unos minutos así, su cutimark volvió a su forma original y su extravagante sonrisa había desaparecido, ella empezó a mirar a su alrededor muy extrañada.

-¿qué pasa, dónde estoy?- dijo ella, al parecer no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado.

-No pasa nada amiga, ya todo pasó- le dije yo para tranquilizarla, sin embargo, después de decir esto las dos escuchamos una voz que venía de la nada.

- ¡ha! que ya paso, ¿dices? No esto es solo el comienzo-

En ese momento, Shoeshine sufrió otra transformación, su rostro regresó nuevamente a esa peculiar sonrisa y nuevamente su mirada se perdió en el vacío, cuando voltee a ver su cutimark ya era un tornillo Sin embargo esto no duro por mucho tiempo, ya que solo en unos cuantos segundos su cutimark volvió a su forma original y su aspecto con ella; los siguientes cinco minutos fueron los cinco minutos más extraños de mi vida Shoeshine sufría "transformación" tras "transformación" hasta que oí nuevamente una voz que venía de la nada.

-Arg! Esto no funciona- se oyó, la voz sonó algo frustrada, como si no pudiese lograr algún objetivo. Algo era seguro, lo que sea o quien sea quien dijo eso debía ser el responsable de lo que le pasaba a Shoeshine.

Después de oír esto, Shoeshine empezó a flotar y la habitación se sumergió en un intenso brillo que luego de unos segundos se convirtió en obscuridad, después de poco la obscuridad de disipo y pude ver a dos ponis inconscientes en donde se supone, estaba Shoeshine. Me acerque para poder verlos más de cerca e identificar quien era Shoeshine, lo que vi fue muy insólito, en ese momento. En el lugar se encontraban dos ponis que se veían idénticas a Shoeshine, sin embargo, una tenía dos herraduras de cutimark (una de plata y una de oro) las dos herraduras estaban entrelazadas; la otra también se veía como Shoeshine, sin embargo la cutimark de esta era un solitario tornillo.

Después de unas horas el alboroto que hizo Shoeshine había llamado la atención y algún poni debió haber llamado a los paramédicos, pues poco tiempo después de que aparecieran las dos yeguas aparecieron los paramédicos a llevarlas al hospital y darles atención medica.

Unas semanas después, ya se había internado a Screw Loose en el hospital para investigar una aparente locura que tenia (era muy obvio que tenía algo, pues se comportaba como un perro, literalmente), nunca más supe algo de ella, exceptuando el que estaba interna en el hospital; Shoeshine había vuelto a la normalidad, sin embargo no recordaba nada, y en serio, no recordaba nada, ni si quiera su nombre, inclusive su personalidad cambio, se volvió más sociable y espontanea, se le veía muy feliz. Sin embargo, siempre me pregunte lo que pasó en aquella ocasión con esa estatua.

_Fin del flash back de lo ocurrido con Shoeshine*_

Desde esa ocasión todos se asustan o se incomodan cuando se habla de Screw Loose. Esa estatua "Discord", algo le hizo a Shoeshine que, fragmento su alma en dos partes… quien podría tener tal poder cómo para corromper un alma así?


	7. Sweetheart Screewball, ¿La sociedad

**El legado de "Discord"**

**Sweetheart – Screwball / parte 5 ¿La sociedad secreta del caos lunar?**

**1**

Eran las 8:26 y había estado esperando por lázaro ya casi una hora, sabía que Tenderheart, Pinky Pie y los demás ponis ya estaban escondidos en el lugar de la fiesta de la nueva poni.

-(seguramente pasaran un muy buen tiempo, Pinky Pie siempre hace fiestas para recordar)- pensé

Me encontraba sentada en la entrada del everfreeforest aburrida y sin nada que hacer más que perderme en mis pensamientos, esperando a que lázaro apareciera, me sentía algo preocupada por la poni a la que lázaro mantenía como rehén, pero empezaba a dudar que lo del rehén sea cierto, después de todo, me comprobó que la carta era real pero no me comprobó que realmente tenia a una de mis amigas.

Después de pensar en esto pude oír unos ruidos que provenían de detrás de mí, acto segado me estaban envolviendo en una especie de saco, por supuesto, trate de resistirme pero la magia, aparentemente de un unicornio me sostuvo y me puso delicadamente en el saco que al parecer, prepararon para mí, sin embargo, antes de sumergirme en una obscuridad que paso a durar una media hora pude ver a un unicornio de color naranja que llevaba una extraña insignia en su pecho, no pude ver bien la insignia en ese momento pero pude reconocer al draconequus que vimos en el jardín de Canterlot. En unos instantes ya me encontraba viajando con unos ponis desconocidos a no sé dónde.

El viaje en el saco no fue de lo más cómodo que digamos, aunque me llevaban volando con su magia el saco era muy pequeño y me forzaba a mantener una posición fetal muy estrecha.

Ya pasada una media hora pude sentir como se detenían, se detuvieron totalmente un rato y luego avanzaron de nuevo, escuche él como una puerta era abierta, nadie dijo nada, como si supieran que iban a llegar.

Después de llegar voltearon el saco donde me llevaban y yo caí al suelo un poco adolorida y débil. Logre escuchar una voz que venía de fuera de la sala y se dirigía a dentro.

-Argh! Me dijeron que la llevarían diplomáticamente… *susurros* ¡una bolsa!, ¡¿Están locos?- En ese momento las puertas se abrieron con la magia de dos guardias estaban al lado de las puertas, rebelando a un pegaso color verde de un crin café y la cutimark de un ojo con un rayo tras el; al lado de él se encontraba un temeroso poni terrestre que llevaba unas gafas, era de color azul y su crin era también azul, tenía un trió de pergaminos de cutimark-

–Esa no es forma de tratar a la…- después de decir esto se quedo callado mirándome, tenía una cara de confusión y enojo, después de unos segundos su mirada se dirigió a él poni con el que aparentemente estaba hablando.

-tú, peppermint shy… ¡eres un! - su mirada cambio a una de rabia total -¿por qué no me dijiste que ya estaba aquí?- agarro al poni terrestre del cuello y empezó a volar, lo alzó hasta que ninguna de sus cuatro patas tocaba el aire, esperó unos segundos y lo bajo otra vez, al parecer "peppermint shy" estaba muerto de miedo.

El enojado poni dio un suspiro y cambio su rostro a uno más apacible.

-uff, que voy a hacer contigo- dijo a peppermint shy con una mirada fija.

Después de eso volteo hacia mí y empezó a hablarme.

-Lamento lo que ha visto, permítame presentarme, soy thunder eye, líder de "la sociedad secreta del caos lunar"- dijo confiado, aunque a decir verdad, esto solo me dejo más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Eres tú lázaro?, ¿Dónde está mi amiga?- le dije yo recordando el contenido de la carta que me enviaron.

-oh, no se preocupe por ella señorita, ella está bien, como lo prometimos; y si, yo soy lázaro- me dijo caminando alrededor de mí de una forma muy sutil (y un poco incomoda para mí) –Solo queremos respuestas, respuestas a unas preguntas que solo usted puede responder-

-(uf, genial, esto va de mal a peor)- pensé –No diré ni hare nada hasta que pueda ver a mi amiga- le dije decidida.

-pff, bien, como quiera- thunder eye chasqueó los dedos y dos guardias llegaron al cuarto con una poni acompañándolos, yo la conocía, era Shoeshine.

-*ladrido*- era poni con un crin gris y des alborotado, y un pelaje azul turquesa.

No era Shoeshine, era Screw Loose.

-Como decía- siguió Thunder eye –Sabemos que usted y su amiga Screw Loose tuvieron contacto con la magia del amo del caos, "Discord"- dijo, caminando hacia Screw Loose

-Shoeshine, el nombre de mi amiga es Shoeshine- dije decidida y un poco ofendida. Thunder eye se acercó a mí y me dijo.

-Bien, **Shoeshine **y usted estuvieron expuestas a la magia del gran Discord y queremos saber por qué, cuándo, cómo, dónde- dijo con un tono severo.

-Escucha- le dije yo –no sé nada de lo que ocurrió en el jardín de Canterlot, aquella estatua solo reacciono con Shoeshine y…-

Thunder volteo hacia Peppermint y le hizo una señal, a lo que él respondió sacando un pergamino de la nada y una pluma, después empezó a escribir incesantemente todo lo que decíamos.

-Sí, continua- dijo Thunder disculpándose por su interrupción –nos podrías dar más detalles sobre el estado de tu supuesta amiga SCREW LOOSE- hizo un marcado énfasis en el nombre de Screw Loose

-Ya le dije que…-

-¡Habla!- grito thunder –recuerda que todavía tenemos a Screw Loose en nuestro poder- después de decir esto hizo una señal con la cabeza a uno de los guardias, quien dio un piquete con su lanza a Screw Loose, ella reacciono ladrándole y alejándose rápidamente.

Yo di un paso atrás y resignada, continué.

-Algo pasó, que, cuando Shoeshine tocó la estatua de Discord en el jardín de Canterlot esta se fracturo y Shoeshine empezó a comportarse extraño-

-oh, justo como con Luna, su alma se corrompió y…- después de que Peppermint dijo esto, Thunder le dio un golpe en la cara con su pezuña izquierda.

-Calla, ella no tiene por qué saberlo-le susurró a Peppermint, después de esto, sacó unas gafas idénticas las que tenia Peppermint shy y las cambio por las que había roto.

-Continua- me dijo Thunder disimulando una delatante sonrisa que evidenciaba más aun que querían ocultarme algo importante-

-Bien, después de que regresamos a poniville Shoeshine me dijo que estaba inspirada y que quería plasmar unas cuantas estatuas en su casa, al día siguiente que la visite empezaba ya a actuar justo como ella- señale a Screw Loose, quien se encontraba ladrando y jadeando todavía.

-Bien, creo que esa es información suficiente- Después de decir esto les ordeno a los guardias que me agarraran.

-oye! Eso no era parte del trato- le dije con enojo, tratando se zafarme de los guardias –no estás cumpliendo tu palabra-

-¿qué?, que no cumplo lo que prometo- dijo después de decirle a los guardias que me soltaran.

–Si no mal recuerdo, en la carta especificaba solo que teníamos a su amiga, nunca dijimos que íbamos a dejarlas ir. Pff pero no tiene por qué preocuparse, ni usted ni su a miga Screw Loose serán lastimados, después de todo, ¿por qué herir a nuestros sacrificios?- esto me dejo perpleja y con la boca abierta.

Thunder hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza y los guardias me llevaron practicante arrastrando todo el camino hasta una habitación con una puerta de metal, dentro de ella había 6 celdas vacías que estaban cerradas con rejas, solo tenían una cama y un bote de basura, los guardias me metieron en una, cerraron la puerta y se fueron.

No me quedo más opción que esperar, no podía saber la hora así que solo suponía que podían ser de 11:00 pm a 11:30 pm, eso significaba que la summer sun celebración estaba por comenzar y la fiesta de la nueva poni estaba por acabar.

Definitivamente no me esperaba que mi día libre terminara así.

Una lagrima se asomo por mi mejilla.


	8. Sweetheart Screewball, ¿más corrupción?

**El legado de "Discord"**

**Sweetheart – Screwball / parte 6 ¿más corrupción?**

**1**

No estoy segura de qué hora es, sin embargo ya ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que estoy en esta especie de calabozo, seguramente la summer sun celebración estaba ya por empezar.

-(y ahora también me voy a perder el evento más importante del año, esto no puede estarme pasando)- pensé muy angustiada.

_*alcaldía de poniville, summer sun celebration. Punto de vista de Twilight Sparkle*_

Al fin llego la Summer Sun celebration, todos están reunidos para ver a Celestia levantar el sol una vez mas y dar inicio a lo que será el día mas largo del año, sin embargo yo sé lo que pasara, y todos estos locos ponis de "poniville" no me han dejado estudiar acerca de los elementos de la armonía, ¡argh! Esto se pone peor cada segundo. El tiempo se acabó, solo queda esperar a que lo que me dijo la princesa Celestia sea verdad, ojalá sea así, solo un cuento.

La alcaldesa estaba ya dando su discurso y todos los ponis le prestaban atención esperando a la princesa Celestia.

-… quien nos da el sol y la luna todos los días, la buena, la sabia, la que trajo la harmonía a Ecuestria. La Princesa Celestia- la alcaldesa movió su pezuña hacia arriba, para señalar el lugar donde se supone iba a aparecer Celestia, la música empezó a tocar con los pájaros de flutter shy y el telón se abrió, pero sucedió lo que más temía, la princesa no estaba.

-Cálmense everypony, debe haber una explicación para esto- dijo la alcaldesa tratando de tranquilizar a la multitud que se quedo susurrando sobre lo ocurrido.

Después de eso, una poni que planeo una fiesta de bienvenida para mi (creo que su nombre era Pinky Pie) dijo.

-¡Qué bien! Me gustan los juegos, ¿se está escondiendo?- dijo la poni rosada que al parecer no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Después de esto una poni dijo en el lugar donde debería estar la princesa.

-No está- frente a todos los demás ponis (si mi memoria no me falla, su nombre era Rarity).

El pánico inundo la sala y todos dieron un suspiro de asombro.

-Oh, es buena- dijo Pinky Pie, quien al parecer seguía pensando que la princesa estaba escondida. Después de esto una especie de aura azul, obscura como la noche apareció en el lugar de Celestia, el aura azul revelo a una alicornio de un tamaño parecido al de Celestia, tenía un casco en su cabeza y un pequeño pectoral que tenía el dibujo de una luna, su crin era idéntico al aura que había aparecido antes que ella y su pelaje era de un color negro muy intenso, en su flanco se podía ver el dibujo de una luna con un fondo morado alrededor de ella.

Si, era Nightmare Moon.

_*Unas horas antes, ubicación desconocida, PDV de Thunder Eye*_

Bien, todo va conforme a lo planeado, tenemos la otra alma corrupta y solo falta que llegue con Peppermint shy y me muestre el aparato que creó para atrapar a Nightmare Moon y ponerla de nuestra parte.

Todo este asunto de la corrupción me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, toda mi larga vida me he dedicado a encontrar a las demás almas corruptas, y esta sería la noche en la que, Nightmare Moon, la princesa que corrompió su alma, vendría.

Finalmente llegue donde estaba Peppermint.

-Bien Pepper, muéstrame lo que tienes- le dije, señalando un gran aparato que tenia cubierto en una manta, tenía unos 2 metros de altura y unos 3 de anchura, no voy a mentir, se veía prometedor.

-P-por supuesto- me dijo quitando la mata y dejando ver un gran aparato metálico que parecía una especie de antena que estaba sobre una plataforma.

-Bien, Pepper, te has lucido- le dije con tono de aprobación –y ahora dime exactamente, qué es lo que hace-

Pepper se paró frente a mí y empezó a hablar –bueno, esta máquina puede cancelar la magia de cualquier unicornio por un corto periodo, aproximadamente una hora- dijo caminando alrededor del artefacto –La llamo, "la inutilizadora"- cambié mi rostro a uno más serio.

-y ¿solo hace eso?- le pregunté mientras me volteaba para verlo.

-em, si, todavía no está perfeccionado pero…- en ese momento liberé un poderoso pezuñaso en la cara de Pepper, rompiendo sus lentes (otra vez).

-¡Queremos hacer que la princesa de la noche se una a nosotros, no solo que deje de hacer trucos de magia "un rato"! Deberías tener esa cosa "perfeccionada" ¡ya!, esto…- en ese momento logré controlar mi furia y me relaje, o eso creo. Agarre otras gafas y se las entregué para que se las cambiara.

-Bien, supongo que podremos sacar algo de provecho de esto, dile a los guardias que preparen a la "inutilizadora" para que dispare, iré a traer al señuelo.

_*alcaldía de poniville, summer sun celebration, PDV de Nightmare Moon*_

Todo estaba yendo perfecto, no había rastro de Celestia y el miedo se notaba en todos los ponis que me veían. Por fin podría tomar venganza por todos estos años, estos mil años.

-Atrápenla, solo ella sabe dónde está la princesa- dijo señalándome a mí la que parecía ser la alcaldesa del pueblo donde llegue.

-Retrocedan, tontos- les dije enfadada al subestimaran mi poder enviado solo a tres míseros guardias, así que utilicé un poco de mi magia para crear unos rayos que los paralizaran momentáneamente, después de que los guardias cayeran al suelo me fui en forma de aura para poder avanzar más rápido y que ningún poni me estorbe.

Debía llegar al antiguo castillo en donde estaban los elementos de la armonía y destruirlos, solo así podría asegurarme que Celestia no pudiera detenerme, pero… antes de entrar al everfree forest sentí algo que me confundió, sentí una presencia que no había sentido por mucho tiempo, no podía ser el, simplemente no podía. Decidí ir a investigar y verlo con mis propios ojos.

Resulto que estaba en un edificio grande y decidí entrar, el hecho que el este aquí era aun más problemático que los elementos de la harmonía, cuando llegué a donde se supone sentí su presencia, solo vi a una poni desalineada, de un pelaje azul turquesa y una crin gris, sin embargo se sentía como…

-¡Disparen!- oí detrás de mí a un poni macho de pelaje verde que estaba al lado de un extraño aparato. La dichosa maquina solo hizo unos cuantos ruidos y se detuvo, la maquina parecía que no reaccionaba, después hizo un ruido, como si algo en su interior se atascara, acto seguido salió un poco de humo de ella.

Solo pude ver que el mismo poni que dio la orden de disparar daba un golpe en la cara del poni que se encontraba al lado suyo.

Yo, ofendida solo pude decir:

-Quién se creen que son ustedes, la princesa de la noche ha regresado, deberían estar arrodillados y pidiendo clemencia- en ese momento hice un hechizo para que los pilares del edificio se debilitaran y cayeran sobre ellos, debían aprender la lección de que no se le podía retar a la princesa de la noche, servirían de ejemplo a los futuros disidentes que habrá en mi reinado, después de deshacerme de los elementos y crear una noche eterna claro.

Me fui rápido de allí, no debía perder tanto tiempo, pero me seguía intrigando el que esa poni de pelaje azul tuviera la misma presencia que "el".

_*Calabozo, PDV de Sweetheart*_

El Lugar empezó a derrumbarse y estaba preocupada de que el lugar se derrumbara, no pasó mucho hasta que Peppermint shy abriera la puerta donde estaba y luego abriera la de mi calabozo.

-No hay tiempo, la estructura se hará trisas en segundos- dijo shy con tono de preocupación.

-Pero, ¿qué paso?-

-Solo corre-

-Pero…-

-¡Corre!-

No entendía su preocupación por mí, me dirigí a la puerta y salí, espere a que shy saliera con migo, pero meneó la cabeza en señal de negación con lo que me dio a entender que no me seguiría, me puse triste por ello, pero se le veía decidido y no había mucho tiempo (aunque era extraño que Peppermint se viera tan confiado y decidido, cuando lo vi se veía confuso y tímido.

_*PDV de Peppermint Shy*_

Bien, por lo menos ella se salvara, sí, eso será lo mejor, después de todo, _ella es la elegida para salvarlo_, no creo que hubiera resistido el no poder estar con ella, aunque no creo que ni siquiera en muerte olvide su hermoso rostro.

Después de que se fue cambie mi forma a la original, quería morir con la forma en la que nací, como el changeling que soy, solo espero que no haya muchos problemas en el hospital por mi falta.

_*PDV de Sweetheart*_

Salí corriendo de el calabozo dejando al pobre Peppermint atrás, casi a siegas corría esquivando escombros y probando pasillos aleatoriamente hasta que vi a Screw Loose que estaba en una esquina, ella volteo a verme y salió corriendo, yo la seguí y después de poco rato llegamos a la salida, casi inmediatamente que salimos en edificio se derrumbó.

En el lugar, guarde unos minutos de silencio, en señal de respeto a todos los ponis que se quedaron en el lugar y por supuesto, en señal de respeto a Peppermint Shy, quien sacrifico su vida para salvar la mía.

Es extraño porque Screw Loose tampoco hizo ningún ruido, solo pasados 5 minutos ella empezó a hacer ese típico ruido de los perros cuando están tristes, es la primera señal de conciencia que veo en ella desde hace mucho tiempo.


	9. La hija del Caos, Sello de amor

**El legado de "Discord"**

**La hija del Caos / parte 1 Sello de amor**

**2**

Ha pasado ya cerca de seis meses desde el incidente con la sociedad del… no se qué y la Summer Sun celebración (todo poniville hablaba de ella, al parecer hubo un gran espectáculo, enserio lamento el haberme perdido el evento).

Por aquí todo está normal, o mejor dicho, estable.

Aunque han pasado algunas cosas extrañas desde aquella noche de la summer sun celebración.

Esta aquella extraña plaga que empezó a comer toda la comida de poniville y (posteriormente) todos los objetos no-comida de poniville. Sin mencionar la intoxicación masiva entre los ponis al probar de unos curiosos cupcakes que regalaron en Sugar Cube Corner.

También está la misteriosa desaparición del doctor Stable (ya saben el que me invito a cenar aquella noche antes de la summer sun celebración). Ningún poni lo vio antes de de la Summer Sun celebración y se han empezado a crear rumores de que abandonó poniville y se mudo a canterlot porque le ofrecieron una mejor trabajo, que se extravió en el everfree forest e inclusive una vez escuche que en realidad el era una especie de alíen que cambiaba de forma y decidió regresar a su planeta, es extraño como corren los rumores ¿no?

En fin, todos esos rumores y sospechas fueron disipados después de que en unos cuantos meses el doctor regresara a poniville con la escusa de que tenía que ir a una reunión médica muy urgente, lo que desconcertó a casi todo el hospital, ya que no había avisado a nadie sobre su viaje, además se había demorado meses en volver. Además era uno de los empleados con mejor asistencia de todo el hospital. Me sentía algo extraña en su ausencia, él era el único que se había fijado en mí más que como un amigo, y cuando se fue sentía un vacio en mi vida.

En fin, ese día fue sin duda el más extrañó de mi vida, fue sin duda el día que cambio mi vida, el día que lo conocí a _él__._

Eran las 10:00 am y yo apenas estaba por levantarme de la cama, normalmente yo soy muy disciplinada a la hora de levantarme para ir a trabajar, sin embargo era un domingo y no tenía que trabajar, así que prácticamente me tomo todo el tiempo del mundo para descansar, después de todo para eso nos dan el día los domingos ¿no? Para descansar.

Tenía tiempo para ir con Tenderheart a platicar un poco o a visitar al doctor Stable al hospital y que me cuente los detalles de su visita a Canterlot. Decidí ir con él doctor, fui al hospital y me encontré a Coldheart en la recepción.

-Oh, hola Sweety- me saludó Coldheart, quien se encontraba leyendo una revista frente el mostrador- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que los domingos no vas a trabajar? O es que quieres hacer horas extra- Dijo mientras asomaba un ojo detrás de su revista.

-No, solo vengo a saludar al doctor Stable- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-Bien, en este momento el se encuentra en…- empezó a revisar un pequeño formulario que tenía en su escritorio –un momento… aquí dice que todavía no se ha presentado a trabajar- dijo con un tono un poco sorprendida, pero seria.

-¿cómo?- le pregunté yo.

-Dije que el todavía…-

-No, no me refiero a eso, ¿no sabe porque no ha llegado trabajar?- le pregunte yo acercándome más al mostrador

-Sweetheart, acabo de enterarme que no ha llegado todavía, ¿por qué habría de saber la razón?- después de decir esto miro nuevamente a su periódico y se quedo leyéndolo.

Salí del hospital, más asustada que deprimida, Stable era el único poni en todo poniville que se había molestado en salir conmigo, realmente me hacía sentir, especial. No soportaría que nos deje, que me deje, otra vez.

Me dirigí casi galopando a casa de Stable, no fue una sorpresa para mí que al llamarlo nadie saliera. Salí galopando hasta la estación de trenes para ver si había decidido ir nuevamente a Canterlot, sin embargo, fui detenida por una estampida de… conejos, conejos con patas largas, patas muy largas, tenían restos de algodón de azúcar en la boca y se dirigían hacia un montículo de palomitas de maíz para después devorarlas todas, lo sucedido fue lo suficiente mente extraño como para hacerme galopar aun más rápido que antes, fue algo muy insólito, sin embargo era solo el principio de lo que sería, el día mas caótico de mi vida y probablemente de toda Ecuestria.

Llegando ya a la estación de trenes me di cuenta que había un tren ya por partir y una pequeña multitud de ponis reunidos para abordarlo, llegué rápido con aquella multitud de ponis y empecé a buscar al doctor Stable, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo encontré, con una expresión de preocupación y cargando una maleta mediana con su magia, finalmente llegue asta a el después de varios empujones con los fastidiados ponis que esperaban el expreso (el cual al parecer se había retrasado, por fortuna).

-Doctor- le dije poniendo mi pezuña en su hombro, el reacciono de una forma inesperada, parecía sorprendido y nervioso por mi presencia.

-¡Sweetheart! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me dijo volteándome a ver.

-Evito que me… que nos dejes de nuevo- Le respondí con un gigantesco nudo en la garganta, casi podía sentir las lagrimas en los ojos, por fortuna logre controlarme, no quería hacer un escándalo, no con todos esos ponis allí.

-No debiste, esto es algo que sebo hacer, no depende de mí- me dijo el Doctor, quien debido a su tono de vos se le podía notar que sentía el mismo nudo en la garganta que yo.

Solo pude decirle con dificultad -siempre se puede elegir, tú… yo…- no pude completar mi frase cuando sentí el aliento de Stable acercándose, en unos segundos que se sintieron horas nos unimos en un largo y sutil beso. Quedé inmóvil, sin palabras.

El doctor se acerco a mi oído y susurró:

-Nos volveremos a ver-

Realmente quería creerle.


	10. La hija del Caos, preguntas

**El legado de "Discord"**

**La hija del Caos / parte 2 Preguntas que perturban…**

**2**

Después de que el Doctor se fuera a Canterlot en el tren, regresé a casa, decepcionada porque no pude evitar que se fuera y confundida por l beso de la estación. Sin embargo, con todo eso no podía dejar de pensar en esos conejos con pasas gigantescas que vi antes de llegar a la estación, era simplemente bizarro, era imposible.

Eran cerca de las 2:20, creo que me demoré más de lo que creía con el doctor, decidí salir a dar un paseo, después de todo, no tenía otra cosa que hacer, así que decidí visitar a algunos pacientes al hospital, lo que vi al llegar al hospital fue simplemente aterrador.

*Unas horas antes, jardín real de Canterlot, PDV de Discord*

Hace un día soleado y pintoresco. Pronosticamos una ligera ventisca proveniente del norte y grandes probabilidades de una fuerte tormenta de CAOS. Hahaha!

Bien, los elementos de la harmonía y yo ya nos hemos presentado, la honesta Applejack, la hermosa y generosa Rarity, la leal Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy la bondadosa, Pinky Pie con mi favorito personal, la risa y no podía faltar la magia, representada por Twilight Sparkle; si, una hermosa reunión.

Los elementos se habían retirado ya para buscar los elementos de la armonía y yo y Celestia estábamos solos en lo que ellas llegaban al laberinto (pobres ingenuas, haha).

-Dime Celestia, ¿me extrañaste?- le dije todavía desde la vitrina donde estaban los elementos de la harmonía.

-Dime Discord ¿Cómo supiste que ellas son las portadoras de los elementos?- me dijo ella dando un paso al frente, se le veía más enojada de cuando los elementos estaban con nosotros.

-Mmm… creo que eso es un "no"- le dije ignorando su pregunta.

-¡Responde!- exclamó Celestia, al parecer se había vuelto más aburrida que de costumbre.

-Argh, Celestia ¿es que el tiempo también afecto tu sentido del humor?)- respondí.

-¿Fue por Luna? ¿Los elementos perdieron su poder?- preguntó Celestia insistiendo.

-Bueno, si insistes tanto en saberlo…- después de decir esto salí del espejo y me coloqué tras ella –Permíteme responder a tus preguntas con más preguntas (Celestia volteo casi inmediatamente al oír que estaba detrás de ella) ¿Por qué una alicornio tan poderosa como para levantar el sol ella sola necesita a su hermana para usar los elementos de la harmonía?- le dije, sabiendo ya de antemano la respuesta.

-Yo…- soltó Celestia quien, al parecer, se había quedado sir palabras al oír la pregunta. Oh! Pero eso era solo el principio.

-¿Por qué necesitaste la ayuda de Luna para encerrarme y no para enviarla a ella a la Luna? ¿no usaste los elementos para enviarla a la Luna, verdad? Si los hubieras usado pudiste haber purificado su alma en un santiamén, no tenias por que desterrarla.

-…-

En ese momento oí a los elementos llegar a la entrada del laberinto, fue una fortuna que las notara en ese momento, pues Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de volar encima del laberinto, afortunadamente me di cuenta e hice que sus alas desaparecieran antes de que alcanzara una buena altura, posteriormente también desaparecieron las alas de Fluttershy y los cuernos de Rarity y Twilight, ah se veían tan graciosas, pero lo que enserio me mataba de risa es como Pinky Pie y Applejack se quedaban viendo carias ¡ahahaha! Realmente no tiene precio.

Estaba ya por dirigirme a los elementos cuando Celestia me hizo una última pregunta.

-Discord espera- voltee y vi que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, eso realmente me sorprendió –Necesito que me respondas esto ¿Lo que le hiciste a luna…-

-(¿Lo que YO le hice a Luna?)-

-tú la…- en ese momento dejó de hablar.

-Por favor Celestia, me estás dando mucho crédito- desaparecí para ir con los elementos dejando solo el dulce sonido de mi voz –lo que paso con Luna fue decisión de ella y solo de ella, después de todo, todos tenemos la oportunidad de elegir ¿no?- terminé con una clásica risa malvada que sello con listón de oro mi reencuentro con Celestia.

_*Laberinto del Jardín de Canterlot, PDV de Twilight Sparkle*_

Estábamos ya las seis en la entrada del laberinto, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy y yo somos las elegidas para portar nuevamente los elementos de la armonía y derrotar a Discord, el travieso espíritu del Caos (o eso fue lo que me dijo la princesa Celestia).

Sin embargo, ese tramposo de Discord escondió los elementos en el laberinto y por si fuera poco, les quito sus alas a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy, igualmente nos quitó nuestros cuernos a Rarity y a mí, dejándonos sin magia.

Poco después de esto Discord se apareció frente a nosotros, casualmente un rayo cayó al mismo tiempo que el aparecía (muy dramático si me lo preguntan).

-Ahaha, debieron haber visto sus rostros, no tiene precio-


	11. La hija del Caos, Salida de escena

**El legado de "Discord"**

**La hija del Caos / parte 2 Salida de escena**

**2**

-Ahaha, debieron haber visto sus rostros, no tiene precio- dijo Discord arrancándose a risas.

-¡Devuélvenos nuestras alas y cuernos!- le dije frente a todas las demás y dando un paso al frente.

-Se los devolveré a su tiempo- dijo Discord antes de tele transportarse tras Applejack –solamente se los quité para asegurarme de que no hagan trampas… verán, esa es la primera regla de nuestro juego- después de eso se fue frente a Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash –No volar (se puso en frente de mi) ni hacer magia-

-¿pri-mera regla?- dijo Rainbow Dash con aire preocupado.

Discord salió casi disparado tras ella –La segunda regla es: todas tienen que jugar o el juego se acaba y yo gano- dijo Discord confiado – ¡buena suerte a todo poni! hahaha- segundos después desapareció.

_*Sobre vuelo del jardín real de Canterlot, PDV de Discord*_

-O, esto será cosa fácil, solo habrá que corromperlas para que no puedan usar más los elementos, esto puede llegar a ser entretenido-

…

Unas horas después ya todos los elementos estaban asegurados, todos excepto 1, la magia, pero eso no era importante, yo ya era libre para crear el caos que quisiera y los demás elementos estaban corrompidos.

Las había dejado en un gran cráter que era lo que antes conocían como el jardín de Canterlot, se veían tan graciosas discutiendo, era simplemente entretenido. En fin…

Empecé con la infaltable lluvia de chocolate y nubes de algodón de azúcar, simplemente hermoso. Para asegurarme de que nunca más usaran los elementos de la harmonía formaría la capital del Caos en Poniville, eso será suficiente para separar a las chicas por siempre, solo necesitaba que Twilight se fuera del pueblo y decidiera nunca volver.

Llegué en un santiamén, todo se veía tan pacifico y tranquilo.

Uf, para empezar las calles se veían muy monótonas, no les caería mal un poco de color… solo hice que las calles se hicieran de color azul del pueblo y lira en los alrededores, se verían mejor con diferentes tonos así que los hice de cuadros de tonos diferentes, como tableros de ajedrez.

Los edificios eran un poco fríos, e inmóviles, sería mejor si… ¡volaran! Si eso es, que los edificios despejen y que algunos estén al revés y los arboles igual, que vuelen. Después de eso seguían los animales, creo que los conejos están un poco… pequeños, necesitan piernas, eso, piernas más grandes, y los puercos, que vuelen. Creo que no vendría mal una montaña de naipes, si, para decorar la ciudad. Y también que los bisontes bailen balé, hahaha, o que hermoso estaba quedando.

Solo falta una cosa, los habitantes se veían muy extrañados, como si no les gustara el nuevo diseño; eso tiene solución.

Fui de uno en uno, solo los alcé y los tocaba, tal como lo hice con Fluttershy, no es tan divertido de esa forma pero bueno, tenía prisa. Solo faltaban los habitantes de las orillas de poniville y la nueva capital del caos estaría COMPLETA.

O, debieron ver a BicMac y a GrandSmith haha, el grandote rojo se comportaba como una especie de topo-pero y GrandSmith se veía con tanta energía, simplemente deleitable.

Solo faltaba el hospital, cuando ya estaba allí vi algo o más bien dicho a alguien.

*PDV de Sweetheart, hospital de poniville*

Estaba en el hospital para visitar a algunos pacientes, sin embargo, lo que vi al llegar al hospital fue simplemente aterrador, el draconequus que vimos Shoeshine y yo en el jardín de Canterlot estaba aquí, pero ya no era una estatua, estaba vivo, era real, se movía, se…

-¿no eras tú aquella poni que vino al jardín de Canterlot hace unos meces?-

¡Y habla! Esto no puede estarme pasando.

-bueno, no importa, tengo un hospital que embellecer o más bien que corromper, chao- Discord puso una cara siniestra y se dirigió al hospital.

No podía permitírselo, no dejaría que le hiciera lo miso que hizo con Shoeshine a los pacientes del hospital. Me puse en frente de el contándole el paso, más o menos.

-No, no te lo permitiré- le dije en frente de él y con la cabeza abajo.

-oh, por favor- cuando me di cuenta el me había tele transportado a un lado, usó magia sin necesidad de concentración ni nada, solo, lo hizo.

Nuevamente me puse en frente de él, insistiendo en que no hiciera nada a los pacientes y trabajadores del hospital, sin embargo esta vez actuó algo diferente. Me agarro de los hombros como si fuera un juguete.

-mmm… no te corrompes- dijo el Draconequus con una cara de curiosidad –pf, ahora todos pueden tener una "alma fragmentada". Bien no importa, igual puedes corromperte, de hecho, creo que me serás de ayuda para el futuro- dijo y sin dejar de sostenerme apunto su dedo a mi frente lentamente y cuando toco mi cabezo empezó a brillar.

Sentí como algo dentro de mí se separaba, era triste, como cuando se va un viejo amigo y sabes que no tiene por qué irse, hubo una entre mescla de emociones, también se sentía más estable y relajada, pero en el fondo sabía que yo no era así, que eso no debía pasar, que lo que estaba pasando no era bueno.

Fue ese momento cuando mi alma se corrompió también.


	12. La hija del Caos, Screw Ball

**El legado de "Discord"**

**La hija del Caos / parte 4 Screw Ball**

**2**

_*Hospital de Poniville, PDV de Sweetheart*_

Me sentía confundida, sentía un remolino de emociones, sin embargo en todas esas emociones había algo que faltaba, algo que no podía percibir, era como un sentimiento o mejor dicho una faceta de mi que no podía alcanzar, una personalidad mía que no podía obtener. Era como si una parte de mi se me fuera arrebatada. Esos sentimientos que no podían sentir se relacionaban con la inocencia, la tristeza y lamentablemente la felicidad. También dejé de percibir el miedo, me sentía un poco más confiada; me sentía vacía.

Después vi una luz, allí en esa luz estaba yo, pero diferente, la otra yo sonrió y extendió su casco, yo se lo extendí también y al momento en que las dos nos tocamos pude sentir todas las emociones faltantes de nuevo, sin embargo, el sentir la muchas emociones al misma tiempo no es muy bonito, de hecho es horrible, me asuste, y aunque sentí que debía ser así, que debía de seguir sosteniéndola a ella, la solté, y nuevamente sentí el vacío, sin embargo, ya no sentía tristeza, me sentía libre de mis emociones, pero presa de las mismas.

Sentí un ligero dolor de cabeza, después una fuerte sacudida, como si callera al piso, y después perdí la conciencia.

_*PDV general*_

Discord había logrado su objetivo, corrompió el alma de Sweetheart y, por lo tanto, su alma se fragmento.

En el suelo yacían dos ponis acostadas, las dos eran muy parecidas en cuanto el color de pelaje y de Crin…; solo había una pequeña diferencia en la poni que estaba a la izquierda de Discord, cuando dicha poni abrió sus ojos se podían ver que eran diferentes, parecían remolinos multicolor. Había otra diferencia que marcaba el quien era quien, la poni de la derecha tenia de cutimark que lucía un corazón rosado; a la poni de la izquierda se le podían ver un tornillo suelto y una pelota.

La poni de los ojos curiosos se levanto relativamente rápido, sin embargo la otra poni a su derecha se quedó acostada en el suelo, inconsciente.

Discord empezó a hablar a la poni que resiente mente se había levantado -Bien mi querida "alma fragmentada", mi nombre es Discord, dime cómo te…-

-Mi nombre es Screw Ball _(tornillo balón)_- dijo la poni con tono feliz.

-llamas- terminó Discord para luego empezar a hablar de nuevo – ¿Screw Ball dijiste?-

-Sí, como vez, mi cutimark es…-

-Sí, eso no importa ahora, oye esto, es importante- Discord se acerco a su flanco y continuó –Necesito que crees la mayor cantidad de caos en este lugar, ¿crees qué puedas hacerlo?-

-¡Por supuesto papi!- Dijo Screw Ball con una sonrisa en la boca, se veía muy emocionada.

-¿papi?- Discord estaba algo confundido, nunca nadie le había llamado padre, hermano o hijo, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo emparentaran con nadie.

-Si, como tú me creaste y yo estoy aquí por ti, yo creo que eso nos convierte en padre e hija- le explicó Screw Ball a Discord.

-Sí, solo encárgate de hacer un poco de caos por aquí, por allá y todo estará bien- Discord empezó a brillar y se tele transportó a el interior del hospital donde empezó a corromper a todo poni, por lo menos hasta que llego a un pequeño cuarto que parecía un manicomio.

-Pero que…- Discord pudo sentir otro poni con un alma corrupta, hiso que la puerta que cerraba esa puerta se hiciera chocolate y después lo derritió para pasar sobre ella.

-O, ¡por todos los cielos!- dentro estaba Screw Lose, quien no dudo en lanzarse a Discord y empezar a dar lengüetadas a su cara (como los perros hacen en símbolo de de afecto) –puag, sí; yo te recuerdo, eres aquella poni azul que vino con la otra poni al jardín de Canterlot, realmente ser un alma fragmentada se está poniendo de moda últimamente.

Screw Lose empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de él –Bien, creo que no será necesario corromperte a ti- Discord se fue a fuera del hospital.

Bien creo que este quedaría bien unos 10 metros en el arriba- al decir esto Discord el hospital se elevo 10 metros en el aire- ¡excelente! Ahora solo faltan los caminos; creo que están muy aburridos, necesitan moverse más, ¡eso es!, que sean de jabón- Discord se agacho y arrastro un dedo en un camino que casualmente estaba frente a él, este fue transformándose parcialmente hasta transformarse en un líquido resbaladizo y burbujeante.

Solamente bastó levantar ligeramente la vista pata que Discord pudiera divisar a los elementos resbalando en la nueva carretera, solo con pensarlo Discord se tele transportó donde estaban ellas y empezó a patinar sobre el jabón para introducirlas a lo que sería la capital mundial del caos.

_*Bajo el hospital, PDV de Screw Ball*_

El hospital se había levantado ¡10 metros en el aire! Era increíblemente hermoso y más hermoso que el cómo se veía el hospital desde allí, es la vista desde el hospital. Quiera volar para llegar, pero debido a que soy una poni terrestre no podía volar no tenía sentido el que volara.

Sin embargo algo pasó, yo trate de volar por que realmente quería ver la vista desde ese lugar, (aunque sabía que no podía) trate de volar de todos modos y cuando puse mi mayor esfuerza en mis piernas para dar un gran salto noté que estaba ligeramente en el aire, flotando -¡lo logre!- me dije a mi misma.

Empecé a volar unos cuantos metros hasta alcanzar la altura del hospital, fue muy divertido aprender a volar, aunque no tenía ningún sentido que pudiera volar sin alas, y ¡esa era la mejor parte!

Ya a dentro del hospital encontré a una poni, había muchos otros ponis actuando extraño pero ella era diferente, se me hacia familiar. Me acerqué a ella para verla más de cerca, al llegar con ella la pude reconocer.

-¡Screw Loose!- le dije a la poni azul que estaba ladrando a un extintor en el suelo.

Screw Loose se acercó corriendo a mí y me tiro al suelo, empezó a lamerme la cara en acto de cariño (o eso creo).

-Vamos Screw Loose, hay que visitar toda poniville- Screw Loose dio un ladrido y empezó a seguirme.

Al llegar a la salida del hospital las dos admiramos la hermosa vista desde el hospital a toda poniville, después de eso nos dimos un gran abrazo y saltamos al vacio, trate de volar para que no nos golpeáramos, Screw Loose se aferro mucho más fuerte, al parecer el salto la había agarrado por sorpresa (aunque en ningún momento quitó la peculiar sonrisa que tenia de su cara).Al llegar al suelo ella me soltó y empezó a dar vueltas por todos lados, se le podía ver que se sentía libre.

Fuimos y visitamos todos los nuevos edificios de la ciudad, algunos estaban unos metros en el aire y tuvimos que volar para verlos. Había también algunos edificios que se habían convertido en pirámides de cartas y otros que eran comida o postres; había animales con piernas muy largas, cerdos que volaban, búfalos que bailaban balé… vimos también comida flotante (¡justo como yo!), de vez en cuando llovía leche con chocolate en un la mitad de la ciudad, la leche salía de unas nubes que estaban sobre toda la villa no tenían nada de especial, ¡excepto que eran de algodón de azúcar!

El día y la noche pasaban en cosa de minutos e inclusive segundos, aunque no tenían un orden u horario fijo, a veces tardaba 3 minutos en anochecer, 2 minutos en amanecer e inclusive 6 segundos en anoche ser de nuevo .

Screw Loose y yo tratábamos de adivinar cuanto tardaría el día o la noche y era muy divertido cuando una de nosotras adivinaba.

-¡3 minutos!- decía yo para apostar el tiempo que duraría la noche.

-*guau, guau; grrr… ¡guau!- eso significaba dos minutos (eran 2 ladridos, que era el numero dos; un gruñido y un ladrido para decir minutos).

Así era como nos divertíamos de vez en cuando, las dos aprendimos a comunicarnos al grado que llegaba a entender casi todo lo que me decía.

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, fue cuando Shoeshine había entrado en contacto con la estatua de Discord, la cual estaba en el jardín de Canterlot; en ese momento no lo sabía, pero lo que estaba pasando con Shoeshine se llamaba "corrupción", su alma trataba de corromperse y al no poder lograrlo, se fragmentó. La verdad no sé por qué se esto y todavía no me queda claro esto (será mejor que después le pregunte eso a mi papá).

Screw Loose y yo pasamos unas buenas horas conociendo la nueva villa. Jugando a atrapar los pies y pasteles antes de que salieran volando vimos a Discord, quien estaba en una especie de trono hablando con seis ponis, cinco de ellas llevaban collares y una poni morada llevaba una especia de tiara, las seis ponis empezaron a flotar y justo cuando dejaron de elevarse un extraño brillo salió de ellas, de lo cual se desprendió un arcoíris que impacto a papá. Papá se empezó a convertir en una especie de roca, de abajo hasta terminar en su boca, yo solo lo podía ver, me sentía inútil, no podía hacer nada.

Inmediatamente después de que mi padre se convirtiera en roca una especia de capsula rodio toda la villa, convirtiendo todo el lugar en un aburrido y simple pueblo sin colores llamativos o pies voladores.

Todo lo que mi padre había creado se esfumo, esas ponis destruyeron la hermosa ciudad que él estaba haciendo y convirtieron a mi padre en una estatua…

Fue simplemente horrible, y yo y Screw Loose lo vimos todo.


	13. La hija del Caos, Daddy Discord

**El legado de "Discord"**

**La hija del Caos / parte 5 Daddy Discord **

**2**

"_Take me out to your mind game"_

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que papá se convirtiera en una estatua, o mejor dicho, lo convirtieron en estatua.

Screw Loose seguía con migo, sin embargo, nos vimos forzadas a salir del pueblo ya que la empezaban a buscar los doctores; ella me dijo que no quería volver, no hablaba (o mejor dicho ladraba) mucho del tema, al parecer el estar encerrada no era algo que le agradara.

Empezamos a vivir vidas viajeras y cambiantes en las afueras de poniville, en los extensos bosques de Ecuestria. Tratábamos de evite en la medida de lo posible lugares como el _everfree forest _o grandes pantanos. Sin embargo, ni con todo lo precavidas que éramos no estábamos totalmente a salvo. Hemos estado a punto de ser quemadas por dragones e inclusive una vez nos quedamos a dormir en la guarida de una osa menor; afortunadamente yo conservaba mi habilidad para volar, lo que nos salvó de muchas situaciones.

Screw Loose y yo íbamos errantes en toda Ecuestria, vimos muchas cosas, algunas eran temibles t tenebrosas; otras hermosas e incluso memorables. Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que pueden pasar en 2 semanas al aire libre, fueron dos semanas que sentimos como 2 lagos meses.

Recordaba lo que papá me dijo, "hacer caos", Screw Loose y yo intentamos hacer la mayor cantidad de caos posible, pero es más difícil de lo que parece, al ninguna de las dos tener magia debíamos "crear caos" manual mente; en una ocasión agarramos un conejo y tratamos de alargarle las piernas, no funciono; me decepcione mucho al saber que no podría cumplir con lo que papá me dijo que hiciera. En fin…

Al llegar la hora de dormir llevaba a Screw Loose a la copa de un árbol y juntábamos algunas ramas para crear una especie de refugios con el motivo de escondernos de los animales salvajes o incluso de personas que quieran llevarse a Screw Loose.

No fue hasta el día 16 de que nos fuimos de poniville hasta que encontramos una gran cuidad la reconocí de inmediato… Canterlot, el lugar donde vimos por primera vez a papá, Discord. Era nuestra oportunidad, podíamos colarnos hasta la entrada del Jardín de Canterlot y, aunque no podamos hablar con él, por lo menos tendríamos la oportunidad de verlo una vez más.

Entramos a la ciudad por una coladera que se encontraba cerca de donde dormimos esa noche, pasar por la coladera no fue una experiencia muy bonita (sobre todo por el olor), pero gracias a mi habilidad de volar no nos ensuciamos y nadie nos vio entrar.

Pasamos tranquilamente la ciudad a excepción de las extrañas y tajantes miradas de los ponis en Canterlot, parecía que nos examinaban y evaluaban en silencio, era incomodo, sobre todo por las miradas que clavaban a Screw Loose por actuar como actuaba, cada vez que ladraba los demás ponis le clavaban un cuchillo en forma de mirada. Esos era la actitud que hiso que los ponis de Poniville encerraban a mi amiga en un cuarto aislada, solo por ser y pensar diferente.

Llegando al Jardín de Canterlot entramos al laberinto, nos escondimos en la parte de arriba de las paredes para que ningún ponis dentro o fuera del laberinto pudiera vernos, para evadir la vista de los pegasos que sobrevolaran el laberinto Screw Loose junto algunas ramas y nos cubrimos para ocultarnos como la vegetación, de una forma parecida a como lo hacíamos en nuestros refugios. Fue una larga espera hasta el anochecer, Screw Loose y yo jugábamos "yo veo" para pasar el rato, era muy fácil ganar, lo único que veíamos eran ramas, hojas y flores, pero nos divertíamos de todas formas, nos aseguramos de que no hubiera nadie viéndonos y salimos.

Volamos fuera del laberinto y al sobrevolar las afueras de este escuchamos el silbido de un poni, por el tono se notaba que estaba cansado, o viejo – (lo más seguro es que sea el jardinero)- pensé para tranquilizarme.

Preferimos caminar para no llamar la atención, las dos recordábamos muy bien el camino hacia el lugar dónde vimos la estatua de papá por primera vez. Mi única esperanza era que hubieran tomado a papá y lo pusieran en el mismo lugar de antes, me desagradaba la idea de que expusieran a los enemigos de Ecuestria como trofeos, sin embargo, el hecho que lo hicieran era mi esperanza, así que traté de no pensar en ello.

Finalmente llegamos, todo estaba como lo recuerdo, las estatuas estaban en el mismo lugar y misma posición por su puesto. Dirigí mi vista al lugar donde estaba la estatua de papá la ultima vez, si, estaba allí pero, se veía diferente. Cuando lo vi por primera vez podía observar a un draconequus orgulloso, feliz y sobre todo, con poder de hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera; esta versión sin embargo, mostraba a papá con una faceta de miedo, preocupación y… debilidad. No podía soportarlo, inclusive, la posición de papá pareció impactar a Screw Loose.

_*If Chaos loses it's a real shame"_

Me acerqué a él y me acurruqué en la base de lo que ahora era, mi papá.

Al poco rato me levanté, quería decir algo antes de dejar de verlo para siempre:

"_ /watch?v=YnCdxom48FE__"_

-Así que tu eres mi papá… una estatua fría y sin vida, quebraste el mundo y todo poni perdió la cabeza, ahora tengo que crear caos en tu lugar ya _que tú eres mi papá, Discord, y yo soy parte de ti_… te extraño papi- una lagrima se asumo sobre mi mejilla y agache la cabeza, inmediatamente una voz salió de la estatua de papá, una risa, yo alcé la cabeza, en parte por la confusión y en parte por la sorpresa.

-jajajaja- la risa sonó sutil y cálida –por favor no llores querida, tu padre está aquí y cuando me libere podremos hacer todo el caos que queramos, disfrutar de nuestro nuevo mundo en la lluvia de chocolate porque yo _soy tu padre Discord y tu eres parte de mí_- ¡papá! Era papá no hay duda era él, estaba vivo y podía hablar con él, una vez más, los dos dimos una pequeña risa y Screw Loose se levanto de un brinco al oír la voz de papá.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez? Alzaste el hospital y así descubrí que podía volar, recuerdas mi ¿cutimark? Es un tornillo y…-

-Una pelota- interrumpió Discord –las cosas ya no serán lo mismo… (Los dos empezamos a hablar al mismo tiempo).

Screw Ball…...**Discord**

Ver el caos que creaste, volviendo a todos …...**Ver el caos que cree, volviendo a todos**

los ponis locos… ….**los ponis locos****…**

_Tú eres mi papi Discord y yo soy parte de ti__._….…_**Yo soy tu padre Dsicord y tu eres parte de mí.**_

Discord siguió hablando –oh quería hija, sin mi estarías perdida, debes estar con migo…-

–Lo hare, no importa que tenga que hacer…- Screw Loose se acercó a la estatua y se le recargo en ella, en 2 patas. Papá y yo hablamos al unísono nuevamente.

Screw Ball…...**Discord**

Tú loca imaginación me ha dado una…...…...**Mí loca imaginación te ha dado una**

nueva fuerza, porque yo…...…...**nueva fuerza, porque tu…**

soy tu hija Screw Ball y tu…...**eres mi hija Screw Ball y yo…**

En ese momento me acerque a la estatua de papá y lo abrasé con tal fuerza que sentía que, o el o yo nos íbamos a romper, pero no me importaba, no quería soltarlo nunca. En ese mismo instante, mi pecho empezó a brillar, literalmente estaba iluminando el lugar, extrañamente eso fue lo que me dio, o mejor dicho, nos dio la fuerza para que decir lo siguiente.

Papá y yo terminamos nuestra frase…

Screw Ball…...**Discord**

Libre serás ….…...**Por fin libre seré****….**

Al decir esto papá empezó a reírse de nuevo y los pedazos de piedra que lo encerraban se fueron desprendiendo poco a poco hasta que lo dejaron al descubierto.

-¡Papi, estás vivo!- le dije emocionada, volé hasta la altura de su cara y Screw Loose empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de él.

-*awgh* papá dio un energético bostezo antes de liberarse por completo, se estiró un poco y me tomó de los hombres, muy parecido a cuando él me creó.

-Estoy libre otra vez, listo para sumir a Ecuestria en su estado natural de caos, oh mis pequeñas creaciones, tenemos trabajo que hacer –en ese momento los tres compartimos un cálido abrazo grupal.

-aaaa… te extrañe papi-

_*jaja, that is my Little daugther. SCREWBALL!"_


	14. Viajes y revelaciones, El primer día

**El legado de "Discord"**

**Viajes y revelaciones / parte 1 El primer día**

**3**

Papá rompió el abrazo grupal e inmediatamente se toco la barbilla para empezar a planear en voz alta.

-Supongo que en esta ocasión debería visitar a Luna antes de saludar a Celestia, después será el momento de mi reencuentro con los elementos…- Papá estaba planeando su próximo movimiento muy rápido, demasiado rápido para mi.

-Papá, no- le dije yo, sacándolo de sus divagaciones – ¿no recuerdas lo que te pasó la ultima vez?, esas ponis te encerraron, no puedes hacer exactamente lo mismo, ellas encontraran la forma de convertirte en una estatua otra vez, no podría soportar eso, de nuevo- Screw Loose asintió con la cabeza.

Papá puso su mano en su barbilla y lo pensó –creo que tienes razón. Bien, cambio de planes, creo que es hora de que visitemos a una vieja amiga. Discord chasqueó los dedos para tele transportarnos al lugar, pero nada paso, lo intentó 2 o tres pero nada, miró su mano.

-¿Qué es esto?- papá no podía usar su magia, algo paso cuando esas ponis la convirtieron en piedra.

Discord se vio algo conmocionado, supongo que nunca le había pasado algo similar, el retrocedió unos pasos y se agarro la cabeza, se veía desequilibrado y confundido, Screw Loose y yo tratábamos de ayudarlo a sentarse, aunque él era muy grande y no pudimos hacer mucho.

Discord se levantó al poco rato y con el seño fruncido dio un puñetazo a un arbusto, el cual paso a convertirse en confeti.

-¡ja! Volví, quien lo diría- Discord puso sus manos al rededor de su cara –bien, ahora sí, es la hora de irnos- no hubo diferencia alguna de los otros intentos, no nos fuimos a ningún lado.

-¡Oh, por el amor de….!- dijo, o más bien, gritó papa, golpeando su cara con su palma. Papá se puso a pensar, chasqueó los dedos y apareció una estatua igual a la suya en el mismo lugar

–Muy interesante- dijo papá para después convertir un arbusto en algodón de azúcar de la misma forma, después, de una palmada volvió los dos arbustos a la normalidad, dejando a la estatua como su única creación.

-Eso significa que es la magia convencional la que no puedo hacer, esto no puede estarme pasando a mi- dijo papá para sí mismo.

-¿magia convencional?- le pregunté con una clara confusión.

-Sí, ya sabes, hacer flotar las cosas, tele transportación, transformación, entre otros hechizos básicos- me explico.

-Entonces lo que puedes hacer ahora es…-

-Caos, mí querida hija, solo caos justo como en los viejos tiempos-

No entendí a lo que se refería con "los viejos tiempos" pero pensé que lo mejor sería preguntar en otra ocasión, pues se hacía de día muy rápido.

-Dado a las circunstancias, tendremos que viajar a la antigua, hacia mucho que no lo hacía-

-Vamos, tenemos un camino por recorrer- dijo papá mientras se ponía una camisa hawaiana, unos lentes de sol, un sombrero de paja y (de la nada) sacaba una maleta café.

-Pero papá, qué pasara con Screw Loose, la siguen buscando, y si le siguen el paso nos lo seguirán a nosotros.

Papá se quedó pensándolo un momento al momento que se frotaba la barbilla, se quedó viendo a Screw Loose.

-Lo tengo- instantáneamente apareció otra Screw Loose exactamente igual, papá dio una palmada t la recién aparecida Screw Loose se esfumo, dejando solo a la original confundida y aun más confundida a mí.

-¿desintegraste a, Screw Loose 2?- le dije con la boca abierta.

-No te preocupes solo la envié directo a poniville-

-Pero eso no tiene sentido- (realmente no lo tenía) -¿Cómo es que puedas tele transportarla a ella y no a nosotras? No tiene ningún sentido- le dije mientras meneaba la cabeza en negación.

-Oh quería, las cosas sin sentido son mi especialidad-

Estaba amaneciendo, así que papá nos agarró a las dos y movió sus alas para empezar a volar (es curioso, antes no necesitaba moverlas para volar). Empezamos a sobre volar Canterlot, había muchos ponis allí pero ninguno de ellos nos veía, era como si fuéramos invisibles (lo más seguro es que fuera obra de papá). La estatua que papá hizo de él haría que ningún poni sospechara que papá se había liberado, y con la Screw Loose impostora en Poniville nadie sospecharía su ausencia, en cuanto a mí, creo que nadie noto que yo estaba en poniville, y Sweetheart debería estar cubriéndome, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera me recuerde, ¡era perfecto!, estaría al fin con Discord y Screw Loose, los cuales llegaron a convertirse en mi familia.

Nos esperaba un largo viaje, así que debíamos descansar. Después de todo, nos habíamos quedado despiertas toda la noche.

…

Era de tarde y yo apenas estaba abriendo mis ojos, no sabía dónde estaba, pero al parecer era un estrecho y olvidado camino, pero era agradable, se veía bien.

-De acuerdo, este será un buen lugar para descansar- dijo papá mientras nos dejaba en el suelo.

-¿Descansar?- le pregunte confundida –yo pensaba que no necesitabas esfuerzo para hacer magia- le dije.

-Así es, pero no estoy haciendo magia, estoy volando con mis alas, no tengo mucha practica que digamos; necesito descansar un rato- nos dijo papá a nosotras ya en el suelo, me sentía mal por él, yo lo veía como un personaje perfecto y casi omnipotente, pero el verlo en este estado era simplemente deprimente. En fin…

Debíamos encontrar algo de comida y Screw Loose y yo nos fuimos a buscar algo en el bosque, después de todo, teníamos experiencia buscando alimento (esos días en cautiverio sí que fueron útiles), Screw Loose tenía un excelente olfato, así que no se nos hacía muy difícil encontrar algún árbol de manzanas o arbusto con alguna fruta. No nos espantaba el encontrar alguna fruta venenosa, que yo sepa no hay fuera del _everfree forest_, o por lo menos no en Ecuestria.

Después de buscar por un rato encontramos un arbusto con unas cuantas frutas, empezamos a juntarlas en el suelo, ya que las teníamos todas y estábamos listar para volver con papá, unos _Timberwolves_ (Lobos de madera) aparecieron de entre los árboles, alrededor de 3 lobos nos rodeaban, por supuesto que (naturalmente) nos asustamos al principio, sin embargo lo teníamos todo bajo control, solo bastaba con volar un poco y…

*slam*

De la nada, igual que los lobos un pegaso color verde, una crin café y la cutimark de un ojo con un rayo se lanzó y dio una potente patada a uno de los _Timberwolves_, el animal solo dio unos pasos atrás y los demás lobos lo rodearon a él en vez de a nosotras, no podíamos dejarlo a él enfrentarse contra los 3_Timberwolves_ a la vez, debíamos ayudarlo sin embargo cuando nos dirigíamos donde estaba el, un poni terrestre que llevaba unas gafas se puso entre nosotras impidiéndonos el paso, era de color azul y su crin era también azul, lo más particular de él era su cutimark, la pude reconocer inmediatamente, tres pergaminos haciendo una piramide, aquel poni era Peppermint shy, el mismo que me rescato de el edificio de "La Sociedad secreta del Caos… no se qué", el único problema es que él había muerto allí.


	15. Viajes y revelaciones, Thunder Shy

**El legado de "Discord"**

**Viajes y Revelaciones / parte 2 Thunder - Shy**

**3**

Era una visión horrible, había un poni que había muerto hace tiempo frente a mí y otro que estaba peleando con 3 _Timberwolves_. Simplemente no era posible; Peppermint se quedó en el edificio, el dio su vida por mí, el murió, no debería estar aquí…

Me limitaba a observarlo, el estaba ahí parado frente a mí, evitando que fuera al lugar donde estaba aquel pegaso verde peleando con los _Timberwolve__s_. Screw Loose solo ladraba, no decía nada, yo lo sé, sus ladridos no eran para comunicar algo, al parecer solo quería hacer ruido.

Finalmente los lobos salieron huyendo, cansados de ser pateados y golpeados. El pegaso aterrizó frente a los tres y se puso a la izquierda de Peppermint Shy, acto seguido le dio un golpe con su casco rompiendo sus lentes de los que apena me había dado cuenta que llevaba, me sorprendí más aun al ver que él lo re estabilizó y sustituyó sus rotas gafas por unas nuevas.

-Eso es por quedarte mirando sin ayudarme- Le dijo el pegaso a Pepper en una especie de justificación.

Los dos ponis se presentaron y como supuse el poni terrestre azul era Peppermint shy, el pegaso resulto ser Thunder Eye, todos los recuerdos de ellos dos me vinieron a la mente después de oír ese nombre, Thunder era el ponis que me dio la bienvenida al cuartel de la sociedad esa que me secuestró hace tiempo, o mejor dicho, secuestro a Sweetheart. Hablando de ella, me he estado preguntando qué fue de ella después de que la vi separarse de mí, cuando papá me creó…

Volviendo al tema. Aquellos ponis nos contaron que nos seguían el paso desde la _summer sun celebration_ (deben ser muy buenos para que papá no se diera cuenta), gracias a un jardinero el jardín de Canterlot pudieron saber donde nos dirigimos y poder seguirnos la pisa inclusive fuera de la ciudad, al parecer el viejo jardinero lo vio todo, más eso no era un gran problema ya que también dijeron que le pagaron bien por su silencio (solo espero que prefiera el dinero a su lealtad por Celestia *glups*).

Sin embargo me seguía intrigando el cómo ellos dos sobrevivieron al derrumbe del edificio. Lo mejor sería preguntar después, preferente mente a Pepper, Thunder Eye me daba algo de miedo.

También nos explicaron que estábamos en las orillas del _everfree fores__t _(lo que explicaba a los _Timberwolve__s_)_,_ además nos dijeron que la fruta que habíamos agarrado era venenosa y debíamos buscar otra. Finalmente encontramos un árbol de manzanas lejos de donde estábamos, Thunder Eye y Peppermint Shy las recogieron por nosotras.

Decidimos que nos podían acompañar, después de todo Discord estaba con nosotros y no dejaría que nos hicieran nada malo.

Gracias a Screw Loose llegamos donde papá sin contra tiempos, (realmente no se qué haría sin ella).

-Es un gusto volver a verle, amo Discord- Pepper se arrodilló frente a papá, al parecer ellos ya se conocían desde antes, sin embargo papá le dio poca importancia y se dirigió donde Thunder y lo… ¿saludó?

-Ho, Lázaro cuánto tiempo, pensé que seguías siendo una…-

-¿Estatua?, no lo creo- completó Thunder –sabes a que vine ¿no?-

-aww, sigues con eso, es que nunca lo olvidaras-

-no, podrías hacerlo de una vez, no hay nada que perder-

-¿dónde está tu sentido del humor, acaso soy yo el único que lo conserva? todo el mundo se volvió más amargado en estos 1000 años. De acuerdo, lo hare, solo da unos pasos atrás- Thunder hizo lo que le dijo, papá dio un chasquido con sus dedos e inmediatamente las alas de Thunder desaparecieron y apareció un extraño y retorcido cuerno en su frente, también apareció un espejo frente a él.

-¡sí! al fin yo… AH!- Thunder se dio cuenta de la forma de su nuevo cuerno – ¿qué hiciste?-

Papá empezó a soltar su usual risa –lo siento no me pude resistir, haha- papá dio otro chasquido y su cuerno cambió a la forma habitual de un cuerno común y corriente, solo que el suyo era un poco más puntiagudo.

-¡sí!- Thunder lanzó inmediatamente un hechizo el cual hiso que saliera fuego de su nuevo cuerno, este pasó muy cerca de nosotros, pero al parecer las únicas sorprendidas fuimos Screw Loose y yo. El árbol termino por consumirse y los animales que estaban cerca del el huyeron.

-Bien, espero que estés feliz, ya tienes tu preciosa magia, gran cosa- Dijo papá cruzando los brazos y con tono sarcástico.

-Es más que "gran cosa"- Thunder lanzo un extraño rayo que impacto en la retaguardia de Peppermint, haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco – ¡Es magnífico!-

Todos nos comimos las manzanas excepto papá, el en realidad las rehízo, no sé como explicarlo, con cada mordida dejaba parte de la manzana, era extraño ¡pero muy divertido!

Llego la noche y dejamos que Pepper y Thunder se quedaran a dormir con nosotros (después de todo, pasaron muchas cosas para dar con nosotras). Ya que Thunder no tenía alas tuvo que conformarse con dormir en el suelo, en vez de las nubes; papá por su parte creó una especie de hamaca para dormir, Thunder se busco un lugar alejado para dormir en la raíz de un árbol, dejándonos solos a Peppermint, Screw Loose y yo. Era mi oportunidad de hablar con Pepper.

Conozco a Screw Loose muy bien, tiene el sueño muy pesado así que no será un problema, era la hora, solo tenía que iniciar una conversación normal y hare que suelte la sopa.

-Y… Pepper, ¿cómo son los insectos en el lugar de dónde vienes?- … RAYOS! He estado tanto tiempo sin conversar con otra gente que… ¡arg!

-Pues, ellos son…- Pepper trato de responder a mi pregunta, lamentablemente.

-Olvídalo, quise decir, ¿de dónde vienes?- sí, eso lo arreglara.

-Bueno, yo… yo soy de…- Pepper se mostraba cada vez más tímido y nervioso (creo que va a ser más difícil sacarle información de lo qué pensaba) –Poniville, soy de Poniville.

-(Eso si no me lo esperaba) así que eres de Poniville, nunca te había visto, y eso que es un pueblo pequeño- le respondí, aunque creo que solo lo empeoré.

-Bueno, sí… es que soy muy discreto- respondió con algo de nerviosismo en su tono.

-Y a qué te dedicas ahí, digo, siempre hay algo que hacer en Poniville ¿no crees?-

-Bueno yo soy… era… yo hacía- en ese momento Pepper hizo un movimiento que provocó que sus gafas se cayeran, trato de buscarlas, pero lo detuve. Me dirigió la mirada y por primera vez pude ver sus estéticos ojos naranjas sin sus gafas, nunca lo había notado, pero sus ojos se parecen mucho a los del Doctor Stable; en un instante recogió sus gafas y se las colocó nuevamente.

-Peppermint, hay algo que no me estás diciendo ¿verdad?- creo que fui algo rápido, pero quería respuestas ya, además, también quería conocer el misterio detrás de esa personalidad tímida, había algo en el que hacía que me interesara su pasado.

-Bien, te lo diré. Pero necesito que estemos a solas-


	16. Viajes y revelaciones, ¿Solo un sueño?

**El legado de "Discord"**

**Viajes y Revelaciones / parte 3 ¿solo un sueño?**

**3**

Peppermint y yo caminamos un rato dejando sola a Screw Loose, fuera del campamento donde estaban los demás llegamos a una especie de acantilado no muy lejos del campamento, la vista era preciosa.

Por su puesto yo no soy tonta, sabía que este podía ser otro intento de raptarme de Thunder, así que si Pepper intentaba algo podía salir volando, tenía mis precauciones aunque la personalidad de Pepper me hacia tener una vaga confianza en él, realmente no creía que tuviera malas intenciones; de una u otra manera me sentía segura, no veía ningún peligro con él.

Pepper se acercó y yo estaba dispuesta a escuchar:

-Cierra los ojos; bueno si está bien para ti- me dijo con nerviosismo en su tono.

-¿por qué quieres que…?- Pepper puso su casco en mi boca para que guardara silencio, pude ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, capté la indirecta (solo hazlo, en otras palabras). Lo hice, por que como ya les dije, el parece de fiar.

Ya con los ojos cerrados, yo esperaba algún tipo de susurro, o que el empezara a hablar; envés de eso, pude sentir como mis labios se conectaban con los de él, él me había besado, mi reacción fue de negación por su puesto, ¡ni siquiera me avisó!

Descargué un golpe directo en su rostro al momento que me hacia atrás, pero al abrir los ojos para ver lo que mi pezuña le había provocado no vi sino a…

-¡Doctor Stable!, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde está Pepper? ¿Qué es lo que…? – Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta el Doctor puso su pesuña en mi boca para que no gritara, inmediatamente salió una especie de luz de sus pies, la cual recorrió todo su cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba, a su paso la luz lo fue trasformando en Peppermint, lo que me dejó MUCHO más confundida que antes, nuevamente la luz lo recorrió, pero en esta ocasión el se convirtió en un monstro de color negro de su mismo tamaño, pero de color negro, tenía un cuerno que tenía una ligera curvatura, unas alas pequeñas y puntiagudas, las patas llenas de hoyos y un par de amenazantes colmillos.

Simplemente no pude soportarlo, tenía tantas preguntas acerca de lo que había visto, tantas cosas pasaron por mi mente, entre ellos los recuerdos que conservaba de Stable y el beso que nos dimos antes de que se fuera a Canterlot, la cena a la que me invito; también recordé lo que paso en el edificio de la Sociedad Secreta del Caos Lunar y como Peppermint me sacó de la prisión, todos esos recuerdos me llegaron a la mente tan rápido como un rayo, era mucha presión para mí. Finalmente caí al suelo por el shock.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba en el campamento, era de mañana y todos estaban dormidos, Pepper estaba ahí, también Screw Loose y se podía ver a Thunder Eye a la distancia. Todo fue una pesadilla, al parecer me dormí antes de decirle nada a Pepper, me di cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a el Doctor Stable, aunque hubiera sido Sweetheart la que salió con él, sus recuerdos y su cariño quedaron impresos en mí.

Me levante para comer unas cuantas manzanas que sobraron e ir a un pequeño rio que se encontraba cerca para ducharme y prepararme, después de todo, con esa pesadilla no podía dormir más. Al terminar pude ver que Peppermint y Screw Loose ya se habían levantado, Screw Loose estaba apenas estirándose y dando sus últimos bostezos antes de despertarse por completo, Pepper por su parte estaba listo ya, comiendo unas cuantas manzanas.

Tardamos un rato en despertar a Thunder, pero después de batallar con su inesperada pereza logramos levantarlo, faltó poco para que golpeara a Pepper otra vez, sin embargo logró esquivar el golpe debido a la somnolencia de Thunder. Ya estábamos todo despiertos y al poco rato bajo papá de su nube, dio un bostezo, arranco la corteza de un árbol y se la comió (sabía bien para él, supongo).

-Muy bien pequeños ponis, es hora de seguir, solo nos faltan 2 días de viaje; tal vez si nos apresuramos podemos hacerlo en 1 día-

Empezamos a empacar y borrar todo rastro de que habíamos estado allí; Thunder Eye se divertía lanzando los restos de manzana y la basura al aire para luego lanzarles un rayo que los desintegraba (nuevamente un hechizo que nunca había visto).

Al terminar de limpiar empezamos a caminar los cuatro, nuevamente nos dirigíamos a La Tierra de los Changeling, realmente no veía el sentido de que Pepper y Thunder fueran con nosotros, pero ellos insistían, y además, eran de mucha ayuda al momento de necesitar un par de músculos, después de todo, Thunder tenía su magia rara; y Pepper, aunque algo tímido, no se quedaba atrás, tenía una gran fuerza aunque no lo pareciera, después de todo es un poni terrestre. Por cierto, debo agregar que Pepper se ha estado comportando algo extraño desde que despertamos esta mañana, se ve… más tímido de lo normal.

…

Han pasado cerca de 4 horas y seguíamos caminando, el paisaje era exactamente igual, solo había árboles en los alrededores y un solitario camino por el que transitábamos, parecía que íbamos en círculos, pero papá se veía que sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, de hecho, era el único con una mirada de decisión en su rostro. Todos los demás compartíamos el mismo rostro de cansancio y fatiga, pero éramos persistentes y fuertes, Screw Loose y yo estábamos ya acostumbradas a vivir en la intemperie; en cuanto a Thunder y Peppermint, bueno ellos solo se aguantaban, pero se veía que también estaban familiarizados con la vida en exteriores.

_*PDV de Discord*_

Rayos, debí dejar a Thunder con sus alas para que pudiéramos ir volando y poder ubicarnos, ¡pareciera que estamos caminando en círculos!, supongo que tendremos que tomar un descanso más adelante para que pueda volar y ubicarnos algo, *suspiro* en fin, no creo que Thunder deje que lo conviertan en pegaso de nuevo, aunque ese cuerno le sienta muy bien.

_*PDV de Thunder Eye*_

Al fin tengo mi preciosa magia negra, nunca había estado tan feliz de usar mis hechizos, todos estos años como un pegaso han sido una tortura, creo que debería practicar mi hechizo de control mental cuando lleguemos a La Tierra de los Changeling, siempre me he preguntado cómo es allí, es probable que encuentre otra alma corrupta allí, aunque, si todos los changelings son como _**él**_ no debería emocionarme tanto, serian unos inútiles buenos para nada.

En fin, solo me queda caminar y esperar.

_*PDV de Peppermint Shy*_

No puedo creer lo que pasó con Sweetheart, sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero nunca me imagine cómo se sentiría dejar a alguien con quien has estado tanto tiempo y luego irse con esa misma persona, pero diferente.

Siento que cada momento en que estoy con Screw Ball y pienso en ella le estoy demostrando deslealtad a Sweetheart, la verdad es que no se qué pensar, con todo lo que pasó. Es como si al acercarme a Screw Ball me estuviera alejando de Sweetheart.

Esto es una bomba de tiempo, que hará explosión cuando lleguemos donde están los demás changelings.

_*PDV de Screw Loose*_

Barck, barck barck, grrr barck, barck barck barck, aumm barck. Barck barck, argh. Aumm, *jadeo*, *jadeo* barck barck *jadeo* ¡barck barck, grrr mrg barck! (Esto me está aburriendo, no hemos dejado de caminar desde hace muchas horas, lo único bueno de esto es que puedo estar con papá y con mi hermana, aunque esos dos tipejos me asustan, sobre todo el verde, tengo un mal presentimiento con el… ¡oh mira, una manzana!).

_*PDV de Sweetheart*_

Todos estaban en sus asuntos, caminando, pero en sus asuntos. Yo solo me limitaba a caminar, mirando hacia el infinito, pensando en el pasado, en mi sueño… Ese beso, se sintió tan real, podría jurar que se sintió exactamente igual a aquella vez, cuando se fue el Doctor Stable, lo más seguro era que fuera un recuerdo.

Sin embargo, mi "serenidad" no duro mucho, ya que at terminar de pensar en esto, Peppermint se acercó a mí y me susurro algo que estremeció tanto a mi cuerpo como a mi cabeza:

-Lamento lo de anoche, no era mi intención asustarte-


	17. Viajes y revelaciones, Soon

**El legado de "Discord"**

**Viajes y Revelaciones / parte 4 _Soon_**

**3**

"Lamento lo de anoche, no era mi intención asustarte"

Esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente una y otra y otra vez. No solo significaba que Pepper en realidad era una especie de monstro cambiante, sino que realmente nosotros dos nos besamos

Trate de seguir caminando, aparentando que no había oído nada, con el fin de que los demás no notaran mi conmoción y evitar su curiosidad. Mas sin embargo, caminaba con la vista más perdida en el vacío que antes, con un ritmo más simple y automático que antes, y (aunque no tan notorio) con un rostro de asombro y shock.

_*Mientras tanto: PDV de Luna, Palacio real; habitación de La Princesa Luna. Canterlot, Centro; 11:25 am*_

Habían pasado ya unos días desde el incidente con Discord, nosotras por su puesto nos lo perdimos, estábamos ocupadas durmiendo mientras que mi hermana y los elementos se enfrentaban contra él. Por su puesto nadie se tomo la molestia de avisarme y despertarme; siento que las demás personas le restan importancia a mi posición como princesa… Cuando veo sus miradas no veo otra cosa que desaprobación y miedo, los habitantes de Canterlot ya se han acostumbrado a mi presencia en grandes eventos y fiestas pero, aun así yo sabía que en otros lugares me seguían temiendo, temían a mí pasado y, en cierta forma, yo compartía su temor.

Todavía era de día aunque yo no podía dormir, había muchas cosas que cruzaban por mi mente; lo que más me preocupaba era la aproximación de la _Nightmare N__ight_, la cual planeaba pasar en Poniville para visitar a los elementos de la armonía, ellas eran lo más cercano que teníamos a un amigo.

Decidimos dejar de pensar en eso y que sería mejor meditarlo después, en la noche, después de dormir un rato, después de recuperar energía para razonar adecuadamente.

_*9 horas después… 8:03 pm*_

Era hora de despertar, habíamos dormido lo necesario para mantenerme atenta toda la noche y recobré la energía suficiente para levantar la luna una vez más.

Sinceramente este es mi momento favorito de la noche, cuando Celestia y yo nos juntamos para cenar juntas; cada momento con ella es muy especial, ella es de los pocos ponis que se ve como me veían hace 1000 años.

Llegué al comedor real, había unos guardias en la puerta, quienes hicieron una reverencia al verme.

-(Falsa admiración)- pensé.

Vi que Celestia estaba esperándome ya en el comedor principal.

-Buenos días hermana, ¿dormiste bien este día?- me dijo Celestia llevándose una taza de chocolate caliente al hocico.

-¿Ah? Si, bien… como siempre, querida hermana- le dije respondiendo a su saludo.

-Me alegro de oír eso- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me senté al lado de ella y tome de una taza de chocolate que ya estaba preparada en mi lugar, le di un sorbo y comí un pedazo de waffle, el cual estaba allí antes de que yo llegara. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un grifo con un largo bigote trajera una bandeja de plata en frente de Celestia, el grifo quitó la tapa, revelando unas deliciosas… ¿bombas de crema? Bueno, cada quien sus gustos.

El grifo dio una reverencia y se retiro, dejándonos solas a las dos nuevamente.

-Bueno hermana, creo que ya es hora de que levantes la luna- me dijo Celestia levantándose de la mesa.

-Así es- le respondí.

Las dos caminamos hacia un balcón del castillo, no muy lejos de la cocina; yo empecé a levantar la luna, una vez la noche alzada Celestia nos habló:

-Luna, mi hermana… tus noches siempre han sido mucho más hermosas de las que yo nunca pude hacer- me confesó Celestia, viendo la noche que había alzado. Yo solo pude bajar la cabeza y sonrojarme, una lágrima de felicidad se desprendió de mi ojo izquierdo.

Después de unas horas Celestia se fue a dormir como de costumbre y nosotras nos fuimos al observatorio a admirar la noche, nos gustaba ir allí para admirar los astros y meditar.

Por cierto, noto que eh tenido una seria inclinación a hablar en plural, era extraño porque nosotras... digo, yo no estoy acostumbrada a la compañía aunque, por más sola que me sintiera y por pocas personas que estuvieran a mí alrededor yo nunca me sentía sola.

En fin, le resté importancia al asunto y decidí pensar en alguna otra cosa, los elementos de la harmonía, mi niñez con Celestia, los años antes de que… no lo sé por qué, pero por alguna extraña razón mis pensamientos estaban ligados al pasado, al parecer se me hacía difícil mirar al futuro después de tanto años… solo podía pensar en… en eso… en ese día…

NO, DEBO ALEJAR ESOS PENSAMIENTOS DE MÍ, ESO FUE LO QUE PROBOCO QUE…

-¡*Graw*!- di un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, lo que hizo caer un libro de la estantería que estaba al lado de mí. Me dio curiosidad su contenido y lo abrí:

"_Una vez, en la mágica tierra de Ecuestria… había dos hermanas que gobernaban juntas manteniendo la harmonía en la tierra. Para esto, la mayor usaba sus poderes de unicornio para levantar el sol; la menor, levantaba la luna en la noche. Así, las dos hermanas mantenían el balance en el reino y sus súbditos ponis. Pero, al pasar el tiempo, la hermana menor se resintió, pues los ponis salían a jugar durante el día que hacia salir su hermana mayor… pero evitaban salir durante su hermosa noche, prefiriendo dormir…."_

-No puede ser- me dije a mi misma –esta es nuestra historia… Seguí leyendo.

"_Un día, la hermana menor, se negó a mover la luna para que el sol saliera. La hermana mayor trato de razonar con ella, pero la dureza del corazón de la hermana menor la había transformado en una lavada yegua de la oscuridad. Nightmare Moon…"_

-Así que por eso todos me odian, me ven como el poni que quiso romper la harmonía de Ecuestria, y ah sido así por 1000 años… no puedo creerlo.

*PDV de Screwball*

Decidimos quedarnos en un pequeño pueblo que quedaba de paso: "appleloosa", así podríamos comprar algunas provisiones para el desierto y dormir a gusto en algún hotel. En cuanto a papá y Thunder, ellos dos decidieron quedarse afuera del pueblo.

Nuevamente Pepper, yo y Screw Loose nos encontrábamos "solos". Extrañamente las personas no parecían extrañadas por el comportamiento de Screw Loose, de hecho la trataban como a un perro… Bueno, al menos no llamábamos la atención.

Los tres entramos a un restaurante, lo primero que notamos era un gran cumulo de gente que se juntaba alrededor de una mesa en el centro del restaurante, decidimos preguntar al encargado de que se trataba.

-¿No lo saben?- nos dijo el encargado –la Gran y Poderosa Trixie ha venido a appleloosa; viene de pueblo en pueblo para demostrar sus poderes mágicos retando a todo el que se le enfrenta- Nos explico con un clásico acento pueblerino.

-Pero ¿qué es la gran cosa? Solo una poni alardeando- le dijo Pepper al empleado.

-Sí, de hecho no nos llamó mucha la atención hasta que una grifo la reto a una competencia de fuerza-

-Y ¿a eso se debe semejante escándalo?- le dije al encargado, riendo entre dientes.

-Pues…- el trabajador no pudo completar su frase, pues en ese instante se oyó un fuerte estruendo en la mesa donde se supone se estaba haciendo el "desafio".


	18. Viajes y revelaciones, Intriga

**El legado de "Discord"**

Viajes y Revelaciones / parte 5 Intriga: La grande y poderosa derrota

**3**

Se oyó un fuerte estruendo en la mesa donde se supone se estaba haciendo el "desafío". Los ponis que estaban alrededor de la mesa se asombraron y nosotros nos hicimos paso para ver lo que ocurría. Ya enfrente de todos los demás vimos a una poni azul alzando sus cascos en forma victoriosa, la mesa que estaba delante de ella estaba totalmente despedazada y de entre los escombros se asomó una grifo con unas distintivas plumas que sobresalían de su cabeza, tenía una mancha de color purpura en los ojos y sus plumas eran de color marrón.

-¡Hey!, eso no es justo, usaste tu magia para ganar- le dijo ya levantada la grifo.

-Hm… esta es una demostración para exponer los sorprendentes poderes mágicos de La Grande y Poderosa Trixie, no una pelea de fuerza, tú no estuviste a la altura de derrotar a la gran Trixie-

-Pido la revancha, ahora sin magia-

-Trixie rechaza la oferta, Trixie ya te ah humillado lo suficiente por hoy-

-¡Oh!, ya entiendo… gallina-

-¡Nadie llama gallina a Trixie! Acepto el desafío. La Grande y Poderosa Trixie es en todos los aspectos superior a ti, probaras el amargo sabor de la derrota una vez más, con o sin magia-

Todos vieron como las dos se dirigieron, rápidas como una bala, a una mesa desocupada; las siguieron toda la multitud y nosotros claro.

La grifo puso su codo en la mesa, Trixie hizo lo mismo para después entrelazar su pezuñas y la garra, empujar la extremidad de su enemiga.

-(¡tanto alboroto solo por eso!)- pensé.

Pasaron unos minutos parejas, pero al poco tiempo de estar compitiendo la grifo comenzó a ganar ventaja, empujando la mano de Trixie cada vez más, el cuerno de Trixie empezó a brillar.

-¡Sin magia!- le gritó la grifo para que se detuviera.

El casco de Trixie ya no podía soportar más y todos en el restaurante vimos como poco a poco la grifo ganaba, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y su mano toco la superficie de la mesa.

-¡Haha! Gane poni perdedora, eso es para que aprendas que nadie le gana a Gilda en cuanto a fuerza concierne- dijo Gilda alzando sus brazos, victoriosa en esta ocasión.

Todos los ponis se llevaron a Gilda afuera entre vitorees y aplausos, dejándonos solos a Trixie, Screw Loose, Pepper y yo.

Nosotros tres nos sentamos en una mesa no muy lejos de Trixie, ordenamos algo para comer y esperamos, en lo mientras nos pusimos a platicar un rato:

-Que alboroto por la tal Trixie, ¿no?- le dije a Pepper en lo que esperábamos por la comida.

-Mmm… sí, creo que eh oído hablar de ella antes; dicen que es una poni que viaja de ciudad en ciudad para alardear de sus habilidades mágicas, normalmente la gente solo quiere verla fallar. Bueno, eso es lo que he oído-

-interesante… ¿y tú qué piensas Screw Loose?-

-*barck* *grrr…* *barck*- dijo Screw Loose.

-Sí, yo también- le respondí.

-Espera, ¿puedes entenderla?- Me pregunto Pepper curioso.

-Sí, tomo algo de tiempo pero, ahora puedo entender casi todo lo que dice- le explique.

- barck* *barck*; *barck*-

-Y… ¿qué es lo que había dicho?- me preguntó Pepper sobre los ladridos de Screw Loose.

-dijo "miren"- en ese momento los dos volteamos a donde Screw Loose veía. Vimos a Trixie, llorando en su mesa.

-Deberíamos hablar con ella ¿no creen?- les dije señalando con la cabeza a Trixie, quien estaba recargada en toda la mesa.

-No lo creo, ella es demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar nuestra ayuda- me dijo Pepper al ver que ya llegaba nuestra comida.

-Bien… y tú qué dices Screw Loose-

-*grrr…* *barck*-

De acuerdo, entonces creo que tendré que ir yo sola- les dije mientras me retiraba de la mesa para ir con Trixie. Me senté al lado de ella y puse mi pezuña en su espalda.

-Hola, mi nombre es Screw Ball- le dije para presentarme –vi lo que acaba de suceder, ¿necesitas ayuda en algo, amiga?- ella levantó la cabeza y habló.

-Hm, la Grande y Poderosa Trixie no necesita ayuda de nadie; Trixie puede cuidarse ella sola- me dijo con tono MUY orgulloso. Yo insistí, tenía un buen presentimiento con ella.

-¿De veras? Porque, estamos haciendo un largo viaje a tierras muy lejanas y nos falta algo de ayuda. Podrías ir con nosotros y…- en ese momento Trixie me interrumpió.

-Ya te dije que Trixie no necesita que la ayuden… ¡y mucho menos ayudar a alguien!- me dijo quitando la mirada y evitando verme a los ojos. Yo se que ella necesita e nuestra ayuda, solo que es muy orgullosa para aceptarla.

-Bien- le dije levantándome –entonces creo que no necesitaras esto- en eso levanté una bolsa llena de bits que nos sobraban –pero creo que yo tampoco me las puedo llevar ya que está demasiado pesada… supongo que voy a tener que dejarla aquí- dije dejando la bolsa en la mesa, es seguida me fui a la mesa con Pepper y Screw Loose, ellos ni se dieron cuenta de lo que yo acababa de hacer, hehe.

Al terminar de comer nos fuimos del restaurante y dejamos unos bits en la mesa, voltee para ver a Trixie y a la bolsa, ambas se habían ido.

Llegamos a un hotel muy bonito y elegante, estando ya dentro de la habitación, Screw Loose se acomodó inmediatamente en una cama para dormirse casi instantáneamente.

Había dos camas, así que yo y Screw Loose nos dormiríamos en una y Pepper se dormiría en la otra. Una vez acomodados nos dispusimos todos a dormir…

…

Eran ya altas horas de la noche y yo todavía no podía dormir, creo que era ya más tarde de las 12:00. Había estado pensando mucho en lo que pasó en aquella noche, aunque había evitado mencionarlo, la imagen de Pepper transformándose me taladraba la mente.

Decidí levantarme de mi cama y salir al balcón a pensar sobre el asunto y aclarar mi mente, la noche era hermosa y se podía ver la luna claramente. Fue en ese momento cuando Pepper apareció detrás de mí.

-Tú tampoco puedes dormir ¿eh?- me dijo Pepper con la mirada perdida en las estrellas, camino tranquilamente hasta llegar hasta mí flanco.

-Sí, tienes razón; no he podido dormir pensando en lo que paso aquella noche- le respondí volteando para ver sus ojos, él tenía sus lentes, así que no podía distinguirlos solo con la luz de la luna.

Agarré sus anteojos, se los quite y los puse en una pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de nosotros; nuevamente pude ver sus anaranjados ojos.

Nos vimos a los ojos un buen tiempo –Pepper, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la otra noche?- le dije refiriéndome a su extravagante cambio de forma.

-Oh… hablas del beso-

-¿Qué? ¡No!- lo interrumpí tratando de evadir el tema -Hablo de ti, digo, quiero saber por qué te convertiste en el Doctor Stable y aquel monstro de color negro con colmillos- le dije para evitar confusiones.

-…- Pepper se quedó callado un rato con la cabeza abajo (más abajo que de costumbre), se quedó así aproximadamente un minuto y medio -¿realmente crees que soy un monstro?- me dijo sin subir la mirada. El hecho de que se halla llamado a sí mismo monstro me llenaba de intriga.

-yo…- me quedé sin palabras, solo tenía dudas y más dudas –yo… quiero que me lo expliques, quiero que me expliques que paso con Thunder, quiero que me expliques que es la corrupción, quiero que me expliques TODO, pero sobre todo… quiero que me digas: quien eres tú.


	19. Viajes y revelaciones, La verdad

**El legado de "Discord"**

Viajes y Revelaciones / parte 6 La verdad

**3**

-Quiero que me digas: quien eres tú- le dije suavizando mi tono.

-Bien- me dijo Pepper con un inusual tono de firmeza. Pepper dio unos pasos atrás y, alzando su pecho, dijo:

-Por favor, en esta ocasión no te vayas a asustar- después de decir esto su cuerpo volvió a sufrir exactamente la misma transformación de aquella noche. De pies a cabeza, una extraña luz verde recorrió todo su cuerpo transformándolo en… la criatura que vi aquella noche.

Tuve un impulso natural de correr, pero lo retuve y me mantuve firme. Pepper se acerco a mí.

-Esto es lo que soy, un changeling-

_*Mientras tanto, Afueras de Appleloosa; 12:34 am. PDV general. *_

Thunder Eye y Discord se encontraban en las afueras de Appleloosa, hicieron un pequeño campamento en un terreno plano; el lugar estaba rodeado por rocas, escondiéndolos a primera vista.

Ellos dos habían estado evitando hablar por casi todo el día, ambos sabían lo volátiles que eran cada uno, así que evitaban temas delicados al momento de conversar, no fue hasta la hora de dormir en la que se acostaron uno al lado de otro y empezaron una conversación ligeramente más profunda.

-Bonita noche, ¿no?- dijo Discord, acostado boca arriba y viendo las estrellas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le dijo Thunder Eye extrañado por el hecho de que Discord quisiera iniciar una conversación.

-Solo sígueme la corriente ¿sí?- respondió Discord.

-pf, bien… sí, es una bonita noche. La princesa Luna se ha lucido esta vez- Thunder se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a Discord.

-sí, Luna. Sabes a veces se me olvida que es una alicornio la que mueve la luna… Sabes, tú y yo aprendimos muchas cosas en nuestra prisión de piedra, en el _inconsciente colectivo_-

-Sí… aunque el no tener un tiempo y espacio real fue una tortura, pero el estar preso sí que me ayudó a dominar la magia velica-

*De vuelta con Screw Ball y Pepper, PDV general*

Peppermint Shy había ya revelado a Screw Ball lo que realmente es; Pepper se transformó en un changeling frente a ella, dejándola ligeramente aturdida, sin embargo, se mantuvo frente a lo que a ella le parecía "un monstro".

-Entonces esta es la apariencia de un changeling, no es exactamente lo que esperaba…- Screw Ball seguía viendo a Pepper con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

-Sé que mi apariencia no es la mejor, pero sigo siendo el mismo- Pepper cambio su forma a la de Peppermint Shy, lo que dio más confianza a Screw Ball –Screw Ball, a estas alturas ya deberías conocer lo que es la corrupción y como funciona…-

Screw Ball meneo la cabeza en señal de negación –De hecho pensaba preguntártelo- dijo Screw Ball mientras se recargaba en el balcón, Pepper se acercó a ella.

-Bien, entonces tendré que explicártelo ahora…-

_Paréntesis de: Corrupción, explicada por Pepper_

Bien, lo primero que tienes que saber es que todos los seres nacen con una conciencia o alma, esta alma se puede modificar y moldear de la forma que uno lo decida, lo que con el tiempo forma su personalidad. Solo alguien con un control de magia muy avanzada puede modificar el alma de alguien a su antojo, hasta ahora él único ser que ha podido hacerlo es Discord, al corromper un alma un cuerpo sufre cambios internos y externos, los internos tienen que ver con las preferencias y gustos, la personalidad y otros aspectos. Los externos tiene que ver con la apariencia física, esto hace que el pelaje pierda brillo y por lo tanto se torna grisáceo.

Hay dos tipos de corrupción, la "Alma corrupta "y la "Alma fragmentada". La alma corrupta es la que acabo de explicar, la alma fragmentada s cuando la alma de una persona esta tan aferrada a su vida que es incorruptible, por lo tanto para obligar a corromper esta alma se debe de fragmentar, esto crea dos personalidades y, por lo tanto, crea dos cuerpos y dos almas independientes.

-Eso es lo que pasó con o a Sweetheart, Discord fragmentó su alma para crearme a mí ¿verdad?- Dijo Screw Ball con la mirada en las estrellas.

-Así es… *ejem* como iba diciendo…-

_Volviendo con la explicación_

Cuando un alma se fragmenta el viejo cuerpo sufre mutaciones que derivan de un simple cambio de pelaje hasta un cambio de raza (de unicornio a pegaso por ejemplo), esto para que la nueva alma tenga un nuevo contenedor y no vague como un espíritu.

Cabe agregar que Discord es el único que ha podido corromper el alma de los seres vivos, así que todos los seres corruptos han sido por obra del él…

_Fin del paréntesis_

-Todo esto… lo que soy… lo que Screw Ball es… lo que éramos…- Screw Ball estaba a punto de caer al suelo del impacto al saber que ella no es más que la escoria de otra persona- eso significa que no soy más que un fragmento de Sweetheart…- Screw Ball agacho la cabeza, sin embargo una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

Pepper se acercó a ella y la abrazó –no digas eso, tú vales mucho más que cualquier otra persona… hay algo más que necesito decirte- Pepper rompió el abrazo en ese momento y dio unos pasos atrás.

-Screw Ball. Creo que es algo pronto, pero tengo que decirte esto lo antes posible…- Screw Ball solo observaba, pensando que no se podía sorprender más –Bien, aquí va (en ese momento Pepper tomo la forma del Doctor Stable). Yo soy Stable… fui mandado para a vigilar a Sweetheart y prepararla para en el momento en el que corrompieran su alma esta se fragmentara, creándote a ti- Los dos se quedaron callados, Pepper tenía un horripilante rostro de culpabilidad mientras que Screw Ball tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte; ella estaba casi inmóvil, tratando de digerir lo que Pepper le decía.

-No… no es cierto- le respondió Screw Ball mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas la barda del balcón –Tú no eres Stable- Screw Ball le dio la espalda a Pepper (quien seguía teniendo la forma del Doctor Stable).

-Screw Ball…- Pepper agarro a Screw Ball de los hombros y con un rápido movimiento la volteó, y juntó sus labios con los de ella, Screw Ball se quedó inmóvil, nuevamente le habían quitado la fuerza de voluntad con un beso. Después de romper el beso, Pepper se acercó al oído de Screw Ball y le susurró: -te dije que nos volveríamos a ver-

Era definitivo, Stable es Pepper; Pepper es Stable; y, Stable y Pepper son un changeling.


	20. Viajes y revelaciones, Cidra Nunca más

**Aquí TheZerovirus1000, solo quería preguntar ¿les gustaría que hiciera comentarios entre cap. para responder preguntas, dudas; hacer anuncios, advertencias o simplemente tener una comunicación Escritor-Lector?**

** Solo eso, los dejo con el nuevo capitulo de "El Legado de Discord". **

**Este tiene una historia doble y por lo tanto no se me ocurrió otra cosa que ponerle dos nombres XD.**

**Sin más preámbulos, comencemos****...**

**El legado de "Discord"**

**Viajes y Revelaciones - parte 7. Cidra! / Nunca más**

**3**

_*Mientras tanto. PDV general, afueras de Appleloosa. Thunder Eye y Discord*_

Thunder y Discord estaban cantando como viejos amigos, platicando y riendo. Carcajada tras carcajada se olvidaban de sus problemas y pasaban el rato. Totalmente inundados en el efecto de euforia, consecuencia de la cidra especial de Appleloosa.

_3 horas antes_

Thunder y Discord estaban pasando un momento muy incomodo, al mencionar la "magia bélica" se creó un silencio sepulcral… pasaron casi 15 minutos antes de que Thunder abriera la boca para hablar otra vez:

-Pff, esto es aburrido. ¿Quieres ir al pueblo?- le dijo Thunder levantándose y estirando sus patas.

-Sabes que no puedo- le respondió Discord agarrando sus cuernos y doblándolos frente a Thunder.

-Claro que puedes, no seas ridículo. Solo necesitas… estilo- le respondió Thunder

Minutos después los dos se encontraban en camino a Appleloosa, tratando de evitar a Screw Ball, Pepper y Screw Loose, después de todo, lo menos que necesitaban era que vieran la nueva apariencia de Discord.

-Me siento raro, no estoy acostumbrado a esta forma- dijo Discord a Thunder al empezar a entrar al pequeño pueblo de Appleloosa.

-No te preocupes, nadie aquí notara tu apariencia, la tenemos bien cubierta- dijo Thunder en respuesta para que Discord dejara de quejarse. Al poco tiempo de entrar al pueblo un poni se apareció de repente y les dio la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos a Appleloosa caballeros, déjenme ofrecer…- el poni que estaba hablando se calló al ver la apariencia de Discord, se puso a examinarlo detalladamente. Afortunadamente Discord estaba en una forma parecida a un poni, lo único raro que se le veía eran sus dos cuernos, los cuales no pudo hacer desaparecer. Después de que aquel poni lo viera hablo nuevamente:

-Bueno, bienvenido al pueblo señor Le Grand-

-¿Le… Grand? – le pregunto Discord extrañado.

-Sí, ¿quien más tiene una pata de agila que un grifo?-

-¿pada de…? Ah, sí. Yo soy un grifo, así es, soy el señor Le…-

- Oh, mis disculpas, todavía no me he presentado, mi nombre es: Braeburn. Supongo que viene por la señorita Gilda, ¿no es así?– le pregunto Braeburn a Discord.

-No, yo no… nosotros…- Discord fue interrumpido por Braeburn otra vez.

-No hay razón para ser tímido, la señorita Gilda nos dijo que llegaría. Venga y le daremos más cidra especial de Appleloosa de la que pueda imaginar-

-mmm… no lo sé, tengo una gran imaginación- le dijo Thunder a Braeburn.

-hay 10 veces más cidra de la que pueda caber en su inmensa imaginación-

-Pero…- nuevamente Discord fue interrumpido.

-¡Aceptamos!- dijo Thunder entusiasmado por probar la cidra de Appleloosa, Thunder agarro a Discord y hablo con él en voz baja –oye, esta es nuestra oportunidad, podemos engañar a este tonto para que nos dé cidra gratis y después nos vamos de aquí-

-No vale la pena, además, qué tiene esas cidra de especial-

-Tendrás que probarla, para ver… ¿qué opinas?, he oído que la cidra de Appleloosa es la más deliciosa de todas-

-…- Discord estaba ansioso de probar bebidas nuevas, ya que nunca probó nada de cidra en su larga existencia, después de todo, la cidra no existía hace 1000 años –Bien, probemos algo de esa cidra-

-¡Bien, esa es la actitud! vamos- Thunder y Discord regresaron con Braeburn –bien, ¿dónde está esa cidra?- le preguntó Thunder a Braeburn.

-Bien, síganme. Les llevare con la señorita Gilda y podrán tomar toda la cidra especial de Appleloosa que puedan beber en sus enteras existencias- les dijo Braeburn caminando hacia el pequeño pueblo.

-(Hm, lo dudo)- pensó Discord.

Los tres tardaron unos 8 minutos en llegar a un gran almacén que estaba en un callejón del pueblo, Braeburn tocó la puerta del almacén tres veces y luego una pequeña rejilla de la puerta se abrió. Braeburn susurró unas palabras a la pequeña rejilla y la puerta se abrió.

-Pasen- les dijo Braeburn.

Una vez adentro se percataron que solo había una mesa con un juego de cartas en ella y dos sillas de madera en los costados, al pasar pudieron ver a un mino tauro que estaba al lado de la puerta.

-En frente de la mesa, amigos- dijo Braeburn para que Discord y Thunder lo siguieran a la mesa del centro.

-Bien Sargent, actívalo- le dijo Braeburn al mino tauro, el cual jaló una cuerda que estaba al lado de él. Inmediatamente el suelo de la mesa se volteó, haciendo que los tres cayeran al vacio…

_*Mientras tanto. PDV general, palacio real de Canterlot. Luna*_

Luna había descubierto el libro en el que relataba su tragedia con Celestia hace 1000 años. Por fin entendía la razón del odio y temor de los demás ponis hacia ella.

Segada por el temor y la confusión, Luna salió volando del palacio a un destino incierto.

Luego de unas horas de vagar, Luna decidió descansar en un pequeño monte con un solitario manzano. Luna serró sus alas y se sentó a descansar, pensar y reflexionar. Solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que Luna escucho una voz en su cabeza, la misma que oyó hace un milenio.

-Hola, quería amiga. ¿Me recuerdas? ¿No olvidaras a tu vieja amiga Nightmaremoon, o sí?- le susurró la voz a la mente de Luna.

-No, no es cierto. Tú no puedes ser nightmaremoon por que fue…-

-¿Derrotada? ¿Por los elementos de la harmonía? haha, no seas tan crédula… veras, mil años son suficientes para separar dos conciencias y hacerlas entes diferentes, pero también es el tiempo suficiente para fundir parte de mí en tu subconsciente, para destruirme por completo también tendrían que destruirte a ti. Es como un seguro de vida, ¡mhahahahaha!-

-No puede ser, no. ¡No te lo permitiré!- gritaba en su mente Luna, quien se encontraba ahora arrojada en el pasto con los ojos cerrados, temblando.

-Pues así es, y ahora todos verán de nuevo el regreso de la nueva y única princesa de la noche, Nightmaremoon. Traeré la noche eterna y ni los elementos y la inútil de Celestia me vencerán… ¡Todo será mío y me desharé de Celestia… para siempre!

–no…ESCUCHAME TÚ (gritó Luna en su mente con la voz real de Canterlot) YO, Y SOLO YO SOY LA QUE TIENE CONTROL DE MIS PENSAMIENTOS, SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE MADURA COMO PARA ADMITIR QUE MI HERMANA ME SUPERA EN ALGUNAS COSAS PERO SOY TAN OPTIMISTA COMO PARA SABER QUE PUEDO MEJORARME A MI MISMA CADA DIA… derrotada o no, ¡NUNCA VOLVERAS A SALIR DE MI CONCIENCIA, NIGTHMAREMOON!- Al decir esto, Luna pudo escuchar un agudo grito y un largo "noooo-" provenientes de la voz en su cabeza, provenientes de Nightmaremoon.

Luna abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en el pasto de aquel monte, al lado del solitario manzano que vio nacer a Nightmaremoon. Luna se levanto y miro al horizonte.

-No te preocupes hermana, ni tu ni yo veremos a esa malvada yegua otra vez, te lo prometo…- dijo Luna en voz alta.

-Se que será así- le dijo una voz que provenía de tras de ella.

-Hermana ¿cómo…?-

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que estas bien- le dijo Celestia abrazando a su hermana –ven Luna, volvamos al palacio-

*Devuelta con Thunder, Discord y Braeburn. PDV general*

Los tres cayeron en una especie de almacén subterráneo, se podían ver cientos o miles de barriles gigantescos llenos de cidra. Eran hectáreas llenas.

-Bienvenidos al almacén de Appleloosa, la señorita Gilda les espera al final de este pasillo-

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Me voy pero no sin darles un ultimo aviso.**

**Mi hermano, quien es un gran artista gráfico, ¡creó un "Fanfic Cover" para este fanfic! como no puedo dejar links de DeviantArt solo les digo que su dibujo esta en mi perfil y es ahora la portada de esta historia.**

**Gracias omegadark3564!  
**

**Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, si así lo quieren. Brohoof**


	21. Viajes y revelaciones, Dulces sueños

**El legado de "Discord"**

**Viajes y Revelaciones / parte 8 "dulces" sueños**

**3**

*Devuelta con Thunder, Discord y Braeburn. PDV general*

Los tres cayeron en una especie de almacén subterráneo. Dentro, se podían ver cientos o miles de barriles gigantescos llenos de cidra. Eran hectáreas llenas.

-Bienvenidos al Gran Almacén de Appleloosa, la señorita Gilda les espera al final del pasillo-

Los tres pasaron a través del gigantesco almacén. Tanto Thunder como Discord estaban estupefactos por la cantidad de cidra que guardaban debajo del pueblo.

Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente llegaron a una puerta al final del pasillo. Adentro se podían oír unas voces y unas cuantas risas.

Braeburn abrió la puerta los tres vieron a una grifo con unas distintivas plumas que sobresalían de su cabeza, tenía una mancha de color purpura en los ojos y sus plumas eran de color marrón y blanco, junto a la grifo estaban más ponis con cidra en sus pezuñas, entre machos, hembras, pegasos y unicornios; no había ningún poni terrestre con ellos.

-Y entonces dije: "Gane poni perdedora, nadie gana a Gilda en cuanto a fuerza concierne"- al oír esto todos los ponis que acompañaban a la grifo empezaron a reír, la grifo se percato de la presencia de Braeburn, Thunder y Discord – ¿y a quien has traído ahora, Braeburn?- preguntó la altanera grifo.

-Ellos son Gustav Le Grand y su acompañante, señorita Gilda- le respondió Braeburn.

-Esta… cosa no es Le Grand, cabeza de chorlito. ¡¿Cómo lo pudiste confundir un grifo con ese… monstro?!- gritó Gilda señalando los cuernos de Discord, haciendo que los demás ponis con ella soltaran un sobreactuado suspiro.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- grito Discord, pero antes de que hiciera alguna cosa Thunder lo interrumpió…

-¡Toma la cidra y corre!- gritó thunder corriendo ya a unos metros de distancia.

-Thunder, hijo de…- exclamo Discord viendo que su "amigo" estaba ya emprendiendo la retirada.

-¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación? ¡Atrápenlos!- comandó Gilda.

Discord salió disparado hacia donde estaba Thunder.

-Pudiste haberme dicho el plan con antelación- dijo Discord corriendo.

-¿cuál plan?- respondió Thunder.

En ese instante cayó del techo el mino tauro que estaba cuidando la puerta, lo que causo que los dos se detuvieran.

-Yo me encargo de este- dijo Discord volviendo a su forma original de draconequus. Discord se puso en frente del mino tauro y este corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Discord, quien de ningún lugar sacó una manta roja; esto hizo que el mino tauro se enfadara más (no por el color de la manta, sino por el hecho de que lo subestimaban).

El mino tauro corrió hacia la manta y al llegar a una velocidad en la que no podía frenar Discord se tele transportó, dejando que el desenfrenado guardia chocara con los barriles de cidra.

Discord agarró un barril de cidra y corrió con Thunder.

-¡Vámonos!- gritó Discord para que finalmente los dos se fueran. Cuando fueron bloqueados por una pared, Thunder hizo un hechizo que los tele transportó a los dos fuera del almacén.

-Pudiste haber hecho eso antes- reclamó Discord corriendo con Thunder fuera del pueblo.

-Lo siento, es la falta de práctica-

Los dos se fueron corriendo a su "escondite" a las afueras para probar la deliciosa cidra de Appleloosa. Mientras tanto Gilda como Braeburn y todos los demás seres en el almacén yacían estupefactos por la criatura que se les había aparecido, el draconequus. Sin embargo solo un ser no estaba espantado sino más bien interesado, o mejor dicho, interesada.

…

En unos minutos Thunder y Discord estaba ya en su refugio disfrutando de la cidra especial de Appleloosa, riendo de lo que había pasado.

Las horas pasaron y los dos entraron en un estado de delirante debido a la cidra (razón por la que esa cidra es famosa en toda Ecuestria). Con el tiempo los dos empezaron a contarse relatos del pasado y reírse de ello, mas al pasar más tiempo aun (y más tragos) los dos llegaron a un profundo y perpetuo sueño pesado…

_*Sueño-recuerdo de Thunder Eye*_

Las memorias del pasado llegan a mi mente, más estas no hacen más que aterrorizarme en una pesadilla redundante.

_PDV general, más de mil años atrás. Campamento-enfermería del batallón 213_

Thunder había sido gravemente herido en la sangrienta y brutal guerra que se estaba librando a una relativamente corta distancia. Era un escenario caótico, había ponis de todas las razas que regresaban del campo de batalla con heridas que llegaban desde unos raspones o cortadas hasta las feroces flechas que fueron lanzadas y terminaron atravesando parcial o totalmente el cuerpo de los soldados. Sin embargo, con todo este caos había un poni que resaltaba de todos, un herido cuyas heridas daban morbo de solo verlas, era El Capitán del Batallón 213, un unicornio de una crin café y el pelaje verde, su nombre: Thunder Eye.

Luchando le habían lanzado una flecha directo a su cutimark, la cual penetró su flanco, más no lo atravesó; además de eso, un grifo enemigo le había lastimado gravemente la pata derecha con una lanza; y por si esto fuera poco, la patada directa de un poni terrestre a su pecho le había roto unas cuantas de sus costillas.

Al Capitán le habían dado etiqueta roja, no había nada más que hacer además de esperar el último suspiro de vida que le quedaba. Mas sin embargo, un personaje entro en la carpa donde tenían al moribundo Thunder, era el Draconequus Discord, gobernante de todo lo que se veía hasta el horizonte. Se acerco al general y le habló:

-Este no es estado para un general… dime Capitán del Batallón 213, Thunder Eye, ¿qué es lo que harías por seguir con vida y parar el sufrimiento?- le pregunto Discord acercándose a la camilla donde descansaba.

-Yo… aceptaría las consecuencias de lo que ello *tos* conllevara- le respondió Thunder agonizante.

-Bien, pues que así sea- Discord puso su dedo en la frente de Thunder, el cual empezó a irradiar un brillo tan intenso que hizo que todos los ponis tuvieran que cerrar los ojos para evitar que sus ojos se queden ciegos.

Al dispersarse la luz, todos en la carpa vieron a dos ponis casi idénticos, el de la derecha de Discord era el Coronel Thunder, quien seguía agonizando; el de la izquierda era un pegaso que tenía el mismo color de pelaje y de crin que el coronel, más este no tenía cutimark.

Este pegaso miró temeroso a Discord por unos segundos, después dirigió su mirada al unicornio mal herido, este también lo vio a los ojos.

Solo pasaron unos segundos y entonces el agonizante unicornio… murió.

_*Sueño de Discord*_

watch?v=Nt5OOJxwslQ&feature=player_detailpage#t=120s

"Tú eres en lo único que he soñado y tú me diste la espalda… Transformándome en el monstro que soy hoy"

**Este es TZv1000 de nuevo, solo dos cosas rápidas:**

**Lo primero que que (debido a la mala respuesta de los lectores sobre los comentarios entre apartado) no habrá más mensajes como estos.**

**Lo segundo es que voy a cambiar la clasificación de el fanfic a "M" debido a cierto contenido que he decidido agregar en un futuro... (no habrá Lemmons, no se preocupen).**

**Eso es todo, me despido sin antes agradecerles por sus reviews y criticas. En cerio son de mucha ayuda. **

**Hasta el próximo aviso... Brohoof /)**


	22. La verdad de tras, Sorpresa!

*10:00 am. PDV de Screw Ball, camino resquebrajoso "Appleloosa-Tierras Cristal". Thunder Eye, Discord, Screw Ball, Peppermint Shy, Screw Loose*

Nuevamente nos dirigíamos a la tierra donde están los changeling, será interesante ver el lugar de donde viene Pepper, bueno si ese es su verdadero nombre *suspiro*.

Por alguna extraña razón todos nosotros nos dormimos a des horas y más que "listos para el viaje" estábamos fatigados y aturdidos por los acontecimientos de a noche, claro, todos excepto Screw Loose. Papá se despertó con una terrible resaca y dolor de cabeza, se la pasó toda la mañana pensativo, quien sabe que estuvo haciendo papá para que terminaran así…

En fin, solo nos quedaba caminar, caminar y…

-Preparen sus ojos para un espectáculo inolvidable… ¡La Grande y Poderosa Trixie está aquí!-

**El legado de "Discord"**

**La verdad detrás de todas las cosas / parte 1 Sorpresa! Trixie se une a la manada**

**4**

Una unicornio salió de unos arbustos de los que si me hubiera fijado bien hubiera notado que eran solamente de cartón. A la unicornio la acompañaron unos fuegos artificiales los cuales fueron dando giros, explosiones y piruetas dando una especie de sentido "épico" a la aparición de esta unicornio.

-¿Y quién es esta?- preguntó Discord, al oírlo me llego a la mente los recuerdos de el restaurante, ayer en la noche… oh, rayos.

-Así es, la Grande y poderosa Trixie ah decidido unirse a su singular viaje para hacer de este más jovial y menos apesadumbro- nos dijo Trixie postrándose nuevamente en cuatro patas.

-No gracias, con un unicornio basta- dijo Thunder con inflexión fría pero con un toque suspicaz.

-Trixie puede hacer lo que tú haces y mejorarlo-

-Lo dudo- Thunder y Trixie juntaron sus cuernos casi empujándose, como dos dragones jóvenes luchando por su territorio.

-Basta, no nos sirve de nada pelear- les dije para tranquilizar tanto a Thunder como a Trixie –yo la invite- le dije dando un pequeño empujoncito con mi pezuña al pecho de Thunder.

-Oh, está bien, creo que eso explica el… Que hiciste ¿QUÉ?- respondió Thunder estupefacto por lo que dije.

Expliqué a todos lo que había pasado con Trixie, su derrota con Gilda, la bolsa de bits, mi invitación… terminaron por digerirlo.

-No podemos dejar que venga con nosotros, será solo una carga más- dijo Thunder desistiendo de la idea de que se uniera a nuestro viaje –será mejor que se marche-

-No podemos, ella ya sabe de nuestro viaje… podría contárselo a alguien- agrego Discord haciéndome sentir un poco mejor –la negligencia de Screw Ball la ha condenado a quedarse con nosotros- de acuerdo, eso me golpeó de más de una manera.

-O tal vez podríamos desacéranos de ella…- dijo Thunder acercándose a ella con su cuerno brillando.

-Aleja tu nauseabundo cuerno de mí- replicó Trixie dando unos pasos atrás.

-Espera- Pepper interrumpió –creo que podía sernos de utilidad. Thunder, recuerdas que me dijiste que no nos ponías tele transportar…-

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Está muy lejos para que mi magia nos lleve a todos ¿y?- respondió Thunder Eye con recelo.

-Creo que si ustedes dos juntan su poder mágico podrían llevarnos a todos de una vez a Las Tierras Cristal-

-Bien, vale la pena intentarlo- les dije entusiasmada por el hecho de que ya no tuviéramos que caminar.

-Definitivamente no. No compartiré mi magia con una _**arrogante**_ como ella- objetó Thunder.

-Mentiras del unicornio verde, Trixie aquí la poni más_** generosa**_ de toda Ecuestria-

-Cállense de una vez y háganlo, dijiste que harías más jovial el viaje ¿no Trixie?, pues hazlo- dijo papá de brazos cruzados, realmente me extrañaba verlo así.

-Bien, Trixie lo hora si este novato esta a la altura-

-No estoy a tu altura, estoy por encima de ella- Trixie frunció el ceño.

-Bien, hagámoslo. Seguro que podre sorprender a las criaturas de esas tierras con mis asombrosos poderes mágicos-

-Lo dudo- dijo Pepper entre dientes pero con suficiente volumen para oírlo.

Thunder y Trixie juntaron sus cuernos y todos los demás nos pusimos al rededor de ellos. De inmediato, un círculo de color verde acuoso nos rodeó a todos. Veíamos unas centellas que brotaban del círculo y en un ínstate, nos esfumamos.

*PDV de general, Tierras Cristal. Dominio de los changelings*

Todo estaba tan tranquilo y silencioso como lo había estado hace mil años en las tierras Cristal. Había un ambiente pesado y de ultra tumba, la única señal de civilización que había en kilómetros era una humilde colonia de una especie casi inexistente, los changelings, quienes después de la opresión de las princesas y el creciente imperio ecuestriano habían entrado en una nueva época de desesperación y miseria. Limitados de alimentos y sin la posibilidad de convertir ponis en súbditos, los changelings estaban al borde de la extinción.

Nada interesante había pasado en esta tierra desde la caída de Discord. Ni siquiera el regreso de este hizo gran presencia en el país.

Más eso estaba a punto de cambiar, pues el Draconequus que dio su época dorada al Dominio de los Changelings estaba por volver.

*PDV de Screw Ball*

Sentí una gran sacudida y un ligero dolor en el cuerpo, similar a lo que se siente al darse una ligera descarga eléctrica, después sentí un azote y el duro y frio suelo de la piedra. Abrí mis ojos y para mí sorpresa papá, Thunder Eye y Pepper estaban parados en frente sin ningún rasguño, a mi derecha estaba Screw Loose, quien ya se había recuperado del golpe, A mi izquierda Trixie, quien estaba apenas tratando de levantar su debilitado cuerpo.

-Hm, novata- comentó Thunder al ver el estado de Trixie.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí- dijo Pepper, quien había dado unos cuantos pasos adelante, posicionándose frente a una gran puerta echa de tierra y de color marrón, parecido al color que tenía todo el lugar –creo que deberíamos entrar… pasaron unos minutos.

-Bien, nada va a pasar si no hacemos nada… entremos- dije finalmente. Papá se pudo frente la puerta, colocó su mano en ella y con un ligero brillo en esta, se convirtió en ¿gelatina?

-De acuerdo, ahora ¿Quién se quiere comer toda esta gelatina para que pasemos?- dijo Discord volteando hacia nosotros con una sonrisa. Yo di una leve risa.

-Pf, déjamelo a mí- dijo Thunder acercándose a la gelatina que seguía bloqueando el paso. Trixie (quien ya se había levantado) refutó con la cabeza.

Thunder Eye lanzó un rayo rojo al muro de gelatina la cual empezó a derretirse hasta terminar como un líquido viscoso en el suelo, Screw Loose no tardó en empezar a probar de él. Trixie quedó literalmente con la boca abierta.

-Hm, ¿celosa?, unicornio arrogante…- dijo Thunder a Trixie, la cual se puso roja de enojo.

-Ya dije que todo lo que hagas yo lo puedo hacer multiplicado por 10- argumentó Trixie.

-Así, pues…-

-Silenció- interrumpió Peppermint Shy antes de que Thunder empezara un desafío con Trixie –debemos de andar con cuidado aquí-

Entramos a lo que parecía ser una colmena de termitas, mas sin embargo adentro era totalmente diferente al a vitad de cualquier colmena. Parecía un palacio salido de Canterlot, había candelabros, mesas, sillas… bueno, creo que estoy exagerando, aunque había todas esas cosas, todo… TODO estaba hecho del mismo material, una especie de barro duro de color marrón. En algunas partes del suelo había unos socavones (hoyos) totalmente oscuros y profundos.

Caminamos un poco más, dentro de la edificación. No había nada sorprendente o digno de llamar nuestra atención.

-Esperen, oigo algo- dijo Thunder elevando su pata para detenernos.

Le los hoyos salieron unas criaturas de color negro parecidas a un equino, con alas desigualas y un único cuerno curveado. Eran cientos o miles de ellos, empezaron a rodearnos al punto en que nos atraparon. No había donde correr, ni siquiera podíamos ver el techo. Ellos empezaron a transformarse uno por uno en nosotros, excepto Discord.

-Oh, no…- dije –son changelings- Trixie, Screw Loose y yo dimos unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo Thunder Eye con ego en su voz, inmediatamente empezó a hacer brillar su cuerno y creó una especie de campo de fuerza alrededor de nosotros.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- dijo Trixie moviendo su cabello con un sutil movimiento de su cabeza.

-Solo mira- respondió Thunder con una burlona sonrisa. Thunder Eye hizo un poco más de esfuerzo y el campo de fuerza que nos rodeaba empezó a expandirse y a empujar a las criaturas al punto de comprimirlas en la pared. Cuando llegaron a un punto en el que no podían comprimirse más estos abandonaron su transformación hasta que no quedo ni un solo changeling que estuviera fuera del campo de en su forma original.

Thunder detuvo su hechizo y todos los changelings que había en la pared cayeron al suelo. Pepper salió corriendo para ver su estado pero justo cuando él alzo la cabeza de uno de estos para identificarlo este y todos los demás changelings desaparecieron. Pepper dio un grave grito, más de confusión que de miedo.

-¿Los changelings desaparecen cuando se les daña?- pregunte extrañada de que Pepper no me lo haya mencionado.

-No lo hacen…-

En ese momento escuchamos una voz femenina que insinuaba que nos alejáramos –lárguense de aquí. No querrán ver el terrible destino que les espera…-

-Cristy… ¿eres tú?- pregunto papá al aire.

-¡Nunca! Pasamos muchas cosas para llegar aquí- dije sin pensar retando a la voz la cual empezó a reír de una manera suave al principio aumentando su fervencia hasta terminar con una maligna carcajada.

La risa no se detuvo cuando el suelo empezó a moverse y crear una precipitación en el centro. En un instante el hoyo creció hasta que todos excepto Discord caímos a un incierto fondo…

-¡No otra vez!- gritó Thunder.

-¡No recordaba esto!- expresó Pepper antes de soltar un grito de horror a la caída.

-Trixie es muy joven para terminar así, ¡que alguien me ayude!- grito casi en llanto Trixie.

-¡Papá…!-


	23. La verdad de tras, Las Tierras Cristal

**El legado de "Discord"**

**La verdad detrás de todas las cosas / parte 2 Las tierras Cristal**

**4**

-¡Nunca! Pasamos muchas cosas para llegar aquí- dije sin pensar retando a la voz la cual empezó a reír de una manera suave al principio aumentando su fervencia hasta terminar con una maligna carcajada.

La risa no se detuvo cuando el suelo empezó a moverse y crear una precipitación en el centro. En un instante el hoyo creció hasta que todos excepto Discord caímos a un incierto fondo…

-¡No otra vez!- gritó Thunder.

-¡No recordaba esto!- expresó Pepper antes de soltar un grito de horror a la caída.

-Trixie es muy joven para terminar así, ¡que alguien me ayude!- grito casi en llanto Trixie.

-¡Papá…!- fue lo último que dije antes de que los cinco calleáramos a una especie de gelatina verde informe que nos hizo revotar y caer sin lastimarnos.

Nos encontrábamos en una especie de cueva organizada. Tenia es aspecto de una cueva, sin embargo estaba adornada con mesas y candelabros, igual que en la superficie.

Antes de poder razonar lo que acababa de pasar, una figura parecida a un poni se aproximo hacia nosotros hablando con la misma voz que nos comando nos alejáramos de allí.

-¿Quiénes son y porqué han venido a estas tierras maldecidas por el tiempo?- preguntó este ser femenino, ella estaba en las sombras, por lo que no se le podía reconocer la cara.

-¿Maldecidas por el tiempo?- lanzó Trixie al aire.

-Hemos venido con mi papá para visitar a la reina de los changelings- dije con firmeza.

Aquella ser rió – ¿y quiénes son ustedes para tener tal honor?- preguntó la voz con inclemencia.

Yo me encogí de hombros, no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Yo te mostrare quien soy yo!- gritó Thunder, acto seguido empezó a galopar hacia ella con su cuerno brillando. Este ser salió de las sombras, revelando su apariencia. Era una criatura que caminaba en cuatro patas, parecidas a un poni. Se le podía ver un apéndice que la hacía parecer una especie de insecto. Tenía un par de irregulares alas medio transparentes de una tonalidad color azul acuosa. Su "crin" era de un color similar, solo que más fuerte. Tenía un largo y retorcido cuerno y unos ojos penetrantes de color verde. Sus patas estaban perforadas con hoyos. Sí, es muy alta; casi tanto como Celestia.

Ella avanzó un poco y espero a que Thunder se acercara, cuando Thunder Eye ya estaba a una distancia considerable ella bajo su cabeza y lanzo un hechizo que envolvió a Thunder en una especie de gelatina verde (similar al que mitigo nuestra caída).

Thunder quedó pegado a una de las paredes de la cueva y empezó agitar desesperado, más por la impresión y por la imposibilidad de moverse, que por el miedo.

-Y siguen ustedes- nos dijo ella, Screw Loose empezó a ladrar de sobremanera -Prepárense para ser…- ella hizo una pausa -¿Zeto, eres tú?- pregunto viendo a Peppermint shy.

Pepper respondía nervioso en una combinación de "emm…, este…, hehe…" sonaba nervioso. Después empezó a correr sin motivo a la dirección contraria a la de la criatura frente a nosotros.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que nadie deja la colmena?!- grito aquel ser a Pepper. Ella lanzó una rayo que impacto a Pepper y lo convirtió en… o mejor dicho, lo volvió a su forma original; un changeling.

-Reyna Chrysalis, perdóneme yo… yo no…- Pepper se oía asustado y nervioso, tartamudeaba y estaba demasiado crispado. Se podía oír a Thunder gritar y forcejear a la vez que señalaba con su pezuña, atrapada todavía en la gelatina, a Chrysalis.

Chrysalis se acercó a Pepper, Trixie solo miraba estupefacta la escena mientras que Screw Loose ladraba y ladraba sin parar.

-¡No, no permitiré que hagas nada a Pepper!- grite finalmente sin pensar al ver la terrible posición en la que estaba Peppermint.

-A, ¿sí?- me respondió Chrysalis, volteándose sutilmente, dando la espalda a Pepper –y qué harás para detenerme- dijo confiada.

-yo…- sí, era cierto. Viendo como dejo a Thunder Eye yo no tendría oportunidad contra ella –papá, sí. Papá no dejara que me hagas nada- dije casi temblando. Chrysalis no pudo contenerse y empezó a reírse a carcajadas –tú padre no es nada comparado con migo pequeño poni… ¡yo soy Chrysalis, la reina de los changelings!- grito al aire de una forma muy dramática.

-Soy yo, o alguien me ha llamado incompetente-

Papá bajó al hoyo que se había provocado para buscar a buscarnos.

Chrysalis se sorprendió mucho al ver a Discord-¡Discord! Cómo… - dijo, más no terminó su frase.

-La pregunta no es cómo sino quién me ha liberado, mi delicado insectito- Discord se acerco a ella sutilmente y puso su mano en la barbilla de Chrysalis –pues esta pequeña que acaba de retarte es la responsable de que todos estos hayan llegado aquí- me señaló a mí.

-¡Hey! Fue Trixie, quien nos trajo aquí- replico Trixie, molestando a Chrysalis quien procedió a lanzar el mismo hechizó que usó con Thunder. Ella quedo pegada en la misma sección de cueva a lado de Thunder, quien ya había dejado de forcejear, Trixie en su lugar empezó a retorcerse más bruscamente que Thunder cuando lo acababan de atrapar.

-oh, pero. La otra gran incógnita es, ¿qué le pasó a este lugar?- Discord se puso al lado de una estalactita y a arrancó –ve esto, es una cueva- luego procedió a meterse el trozo de estalactita a la boca y empezar a comérselo – ¡ni siquiera sabe igual!- esto provocó que Chrysalis soltara una ligera risilla –veras, mi querida Chrysty. Las cosa fueron así…-

Papá empezó a explicarle todas las cosas que hemos pasado, desde su regreso en Ecuestria, pasando la ocasión en cuando Screw Loose y yo lo liberamos, incluyó nuestro viaje por Appleloosa y cuando Trixie se unió a nosotros.

-Mmm, así que eso es lo que pasó- se dijo Chrysalis mientras frotaba su barbilla.

Discord se encogió de hombros –pero en fin, esto es solo lastre- Discord se acercó nuevamente a Chrysalis –a lo que he venido aquí es a hacerte un favor y devolverte otro…-

-…- Chrysalis se quedó estupefacta, seguramente le extrañaba que Discord le quisiera hacer un favor –dime, te escucho- terminó diciendo.

-De acuerdo, tu bien sabes que yo tenía una gigantesca armada de más de cien soldados que siguen petrificados en las antiguas cavernas de Canterlot, verdad- Chrysalis acertó con la cabeza –bueno, yo te propongo que tú te quedes con todos esos ponis y los conviertas en tus súbditos…- Chrysalis se vio más interesada al oír esto –si a cambió me regresas mis poderes…- hubo un incomodo silencio que pareció no afectar a Discord.

-Du acuerdo…- dijo Chrysalis dejándonos a todos (incluso Screw Loose) con la boca abierta –solo una cosa… cómo los sacamos de allí…- hubo más silenció (en esta ocasión pareció también afectar a papá).

El silencio fue interrumpido por Thunder Eye, quien haciendo alguna clase de magia logró hacer que la gelatina que lo apresaba explotara. Thunder cayó al suelo, mas se levantó en un instante.

-¡Yo tengo la solución!- gritó, todos volteamos a verlo – ¡una invasión!-


	24. La verdad de tras,Preparaciones

**El legado de "Discord"**

**La verdad detrás de todas las cosas / parte 3 Preparaciones**

**4**

_*PDV de Screw Ball, colmena changeling. 10:16 pm*_

Llegó la noche y todos nosotros nos quedamos en la colmena de los changelings, con permiso de Chrysalis por supuesto. Descubrimos que la población de changeling estaba disminuyendo gravemente, grado de casi desaparecer (eso explica las replicas falsas que nos atacaron cuando llegamos).

Thunder Eye, Discord y Chrysalis se habían reunido para discutir las situaciones de la invasión; a Trixie, Screw Loose y a mí nos dejaron en una habitación con tres camas (hechas de barro) para que descansáramos; por ahora no sabía nada sobre Pepper, a él se lo habían llevado con las pocas tropas changeling que quedaban. No lo he visto en todo el día…

Después de unas horas Trixie y Screw Loose lograron dormirse en esas incomodas camas de barro y fue mi oportunidad de colarme para buscar a Pepper sin que se dieran cuenta. Procuraba volar a corta altura para no llamar la atención.

Después de vagar un rato por lo que parecía ser un inmenso laberinto de barro llegué a una puerta que estaba sobre abierta y le sobre salía una pequeña luz por donde se podía echar un vistazo… Decidí asomarme.

Asomé mis ojos un poco para que no se notara que estaba allí. Pude ver a Thunder Eye, papá y Chrysalis. Ellos estaban discutiendo de algo, lo más seguro es que fueran los asuntos de la invasión que se haría en unas semanas.

Opté por irme y seguir buscando a Pepper, después de todo, no me parecía que hacer una invasión fuera tan buena idea. Me volteé y… me encontré con un changeling, muy diferente a Peppermint, me tragué mis ganas de gritas y envés de eso empecé a volar y a huir de esa cosa, el problema es que el changeling empezó a seguirme. Finalmente encontré un pequeño charco de agua y me metí a él para perderlo. Lo más probable es que al los changelings no le gustara el agua, pues al ver que me metí en el agua perdió el interés en atraparme y se retiró.

Salí del agua toda empapada y asustada. Resignada, caminé un rato para buscar mi cuarto. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me encontré con una especie de abismo, un hoyo de donde salían luz, eran lámparas de luciérnagas.

Eché un vistazo, vi una gran multitud de changelings, todos iguales, reunidos en una especie de conferencia, había un púlpito en el que parecía que un poni se ponía y daba alguna especie de discurso a todos los presentes. En ese momento, pude ver a Pepper convertido en changeling (lo pude reconocer, ya que el siempre a usado una especie de armadura y un casco, en su forma de changeling nunca lo he visto sin estos y, de hecho, llegué a pensar que estos estaban unidos a él). Él entró en una puerta que se situaba frente a todos los changelings, esta medía casi tres metros.

Junto a Pepper venia otro changeling con armadura como él, solo que tenía un cuerno retorcido y no curveado como todos los demás changelings. El changeling del cuerno curveado habló con un extraño acento, como si remarcara mucho las "g" en su habla, esto lo hacía difícil de entender.

-¡Compatriotas!- decía él a la multitud –tenemos aquí al ser más _**desleal**_ que pudo alguna vez cruzado las fronteras de nuestro reino…- dijo señalando a Pepper, yo me asomé más para escuchar mejor –este es el único de los nuestros que fue capaz de salir de la colmena para sus propios fines, compañeros changelings…- el changeling del cuerno torcido dio una pausa, Pepper tiraba su mirada al suelo – ¿qué castigo merece este, nuestro único desertor?- hubo un gran escándalo, todos salían con ideas creativas y horripilantes, hubo muchas propuestas, hasta que finalmente uno dijo "quémenlo". Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. Yo me estremecí por el grado de aceptación de tan macabra condena.

-Bien, entonces…- el changeling del cuerno extraño no pudo terminar su frase, pues Chrysalis entró de golpe por la misma puesta de la que entró Pepper. Todos los presentes, incluso Pepper, se arrodillaron ante ella.

-Mis amados súbditos, ha habido una confusión, hay cambio de planes, el desertor será ahora su capitán en la invasión- dijo Chrysalis a todos los presentes, los cuales después de un momento de silencio le dieron un saludo militar a Pepper (ya saben, poner la pata en la frente). Me sorprendió el ver que todos ellos pusieron las órdenes de su reina en cima de su propia voluntad, fue el mayor ejemplo de _**lealtad**_ que he visto.

Regrese a mi habitación, tuve unas complicaciones para llegar, con todo eso al final logre pasar la puerta de nuestra habitación y ver a Trixie y Screw Loose quienes yacían dormidas en sus camas. Al llegar a mi cama de barro me puse a pensar qué es lo que habrá provocado que Chrysalis decidiera salvar a Pepper y subirlo al rango de capitán.

Al acostarme también descubrí otra cosa… la cama de barro, de hecho es muy cómoda.

_*Unas horas antes; PDV general, colmena changeling, sala de conferencias real. 10:00 pm*_

Thunder Eye, Discord y Chrysalis se habían reunido para planear las condiciones de la invasión.

Thunder había querido invadir Canterlot dese hace años, el humilde ejercito de la Sociedad Secreta del Caos Lunar no alcanzaba para una invasión de tal magnitud.

Para Thunder la vida era capturar a los seres corruptos, quería ver la forma de reunirse con su contraparte original aunque esta hubiera muerto hace muchos años, estaba convencido de que podría hacerlo si descifraba un hechizo que lo pudiera revertir el efecto de la corrupción, he aquí su interés por Canterlot.

Hay un antiguo rumos de que Luna y Celestia no son las únicas deidades de Ecuestria, sino que hay una tercera. Molestia. Se dice que ella era tan depravada y desmoralizada que Celestia y Luna tuvieron que encerrarla en algún lugar bajo Canterlot para que no interrumpiera sus deberes reales. Thunder estaba convencido de que Molestia no es la hermana de nadie, sino que es la parte corrupta de Celestia y que ese lugar bajo Canterlot son nada más y nada menos que las cuevas debajo de Canterlot (excelente nombre, ¿no?). Con solo liberar a Molestia daría un paso más a su objetivo.

…

La asamblea de la invasión había comenzado. La sala era un pequeño cuarto redondo con una gran altitud, había una gran mesa en medio donde cambian de 4-5 ponis y una silla en el centro para que la Reina Chrysalis se postrara en ella.

En la asamblea se acordó en que se debía sacar primero al ejército de Discord, una vez fuera se empezaría con la invasión.

Los changelings necesitan consumir amor para sobrevivir y Canterlot era el principal objetivo de Chrysalis desde ya hace varias décadas pues, allí se encuentran muchas de las parejas más unidas de toda Ecuestria.

Thunder Eye daba vueltas en círculos en toda la sala para poder pensar mejor.

-Necesito llevar amor a mis súbditos, no puedo irme sin tener primero una fuente e comida segura para ellos- dijo Chrysalis. Discord estaba que se reventaba de la risa al oír nuevamente a Chrysalis hablando sobre amor.

-El capitán Shining Armor, él es la solución- respondió Thunder -cuando estaba en la armada de Canterlot oí hablar de él y su novia, incluso se hablaba de matrimonio, era una pareja muy mona. Ese es nuestro objetivo- pausó para que los presentes opinaran.

-Bien, entonces tendremos que localizar a su prometida y sustituirla, de eso me encargo yo- agregó Chrysalis.

Discord llevo su mano a la barbilla – ¿entonces serás tú quien los lidere? Thunder- preguntó Discord.

-No- respondió Thunder –habrá más ventajas si un changeling los lidera- confesó –

-No hay nadie de mis súbditos que sepa liderar un pelotón militar, menos un ejército completo- respondió Chrysalis. Discord se encogió de hombros.

-En ese caso- Thunder dejó de caminar –creo que tengo al changeling indicado… Peppermint Shy, o por lo visto "Zeto" estuvo con migo entre las tropas de Canterlot, conoce sus tácticas, si deciden contra atacar el sabrá que hacer.

-Yo y Trixie nos encargaremos de tele transportar todas las estatuas aquí, puede que su magia no sea la más avanzada, sin embargo está por encima del promedio y podría facilitar la operación ayudándome con los hechizos- Thunder pausó otra vez.

-Esperen… oí algo. Esta fuera de la sala- dijo Thunder de golpe.

Chrysalis hizo una seña con la cabeza para que uno de los guardias que vigilaba la puerta de la asamblea fuese a averiguar quién era. Este salió de la sala dejando solo a un guardia cuidando la puerta.

-Antes de que Chrysalis entre a Canterlot deberíamos enviar alguna clase de amenaza- propuso Discord –una carta de guerra, así Shining Armor estará demasiado ocupado como para fijarse en el cambió de su prometida. Chrysalis podría influirlo para que redujera la seguridad y las tropas entren fácilmente-

-De acuerdo, entonces que así sea- concluyó Thunder acercándose a la mesa que estaba del centro de la sala –solo falta que le contemos esto a Peppermint… ¿dónde está él por cierto?-


	25. La verdad de tras, pasado

**El legado de "Discord"**

**La verdad detrás de todas las cosas / parte 4 Pasado**

**4**

_*PDV de Peppermint Shy*_

Fue una larga semana de preparación, yo y mis compatriotas changeling estuvimos entrenando arduamente para la batalla. Por alguna extraña razón el consejo de guerra (conformado por Chrysalis, Thunder Eye y Discord) me eligió para que yo comandara a toda la armada changeling. Fue así como me salve de mi ejecución…

Soy el único desertor changeling que ha existido, por esto se ordeno un juicio popular de sentencia. Realmente no entiendo a todos mis hermanos, ¿cómo es que son tan leales a alguien que los raptó y los convirtió en algo que no quieren? Su lealtad me enferma.

Estuvimos una larga semana de entrenamiento físico y psicológico donde todas las tropas disponibles para la invasión participaron, incluyendo a Thunder Eye y a mí. Fortalecimos nuestros cuerpos para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y perfeccionamos nuestras habilidades de metamorfosis, llegando a poder transformarnos en cualquier poni sin tener que analizarlo por muchos días, unos segundos eran suficientes para poder copiar sus características casi a la perfección.

Thunder y Trixie estuvieron ejercitando su concentración para así poder transportar más estatuas del ejército de Discord más rápidamente. Debo decir que, aunque Thunder era superior en el uso de la magia, Trixie progresaba y aprendía a dominar su magia más rápido. Ella tenía un don que yo nunca había imaginado que existiera: Tener la suficiente arrogancia como para querer hacer todo mejor de lo que los demás; ese era su secreto para crecer y fortalecerse rápidamente. Incluso tanteó un hechizo de transformación para superar el poder de los changelings, estuvo cerca, pero no lo logró.

Noté que Thunder Eye y Trixie empezaron a darse más confianza en esta semana. Una noche que estaba vagando por el castillo recordando viejos tiempos, vi a Thunder enseñando su preciado hechizo de control mental a Trixie; Thunder Eye realmente es muy receloso con este hechizo, no se había atrevido a traspasarlo a nadie en todo el tiempo que lo he conocido, por temor de que lo usaran contra él… pero el hecho de que se lo haya enseñado a Trixie es muestra de una gran debilidad que Thunder nunca había mostrado: confianza.

Respecto a Screw Ball y Screw Loose, no sé qué vaya a ser de ellas. Han estado encerradas en su habitación sin salir. Ellas han sido de gran utilidad para Thunder Eye y para mí. Pero además, yo; bueno…

Hoy será el día en que Chrysalis se infiltrara a Canterlot. Solo unos cuantos días antes de la boda y la invasión.

Se ordeno a todos descansar mientras Thunder y Trixie reunían las estatuas y Chrysalis se encargaba de la prometida de Shining Armor. Así que no quedaba nada más que descansar y prepararnos para una invasión, una invasión que no podía terminar en nada más que guerra.

_*PDV de Thunder Eye, cuevas debajo de Canterlot*_

Salimos a muy tempranas horas de mañana, antes del día de la invasión. Trixie y yo bajamos a las cuevas bajo canterlot gracias a la información que Chrysalis nos proveyó.

Había cientos de estatuas de la antigua armada de Discord, si, vi caras familiares. Compañeros de batalla, comandantes, reclutas, médicos, ingenieros, caudillos…

Sus armas ya no estaban, se veían sosteniendo un nada en el vacío. Lo más probable es que los ecuestrianos las hayan tomado para copiar sus diseños.

Trixie se notaba alterada al ver tantos ponis petrificados, volteaba a ver a todos lados en esa oscura cueva que solo era iluminada por el brillar de nuestros cuernos.

Transitamos la cueva en su mayoría e hicimos un mapa, descubrimos que existen dos secciones reconocibles por su nivel de luz, uno en el que se ve claramente debido a la luz natural y otro donde hay una obscuridad casi perpetúa. El ejército de Discord se situaba en esta última.

Trixie y yo buscábamos recorríamos juntos la cueva y, aunque Trixie había estado comportándose de manera extraña, yo solo me concentraba en buscar una cosa: la estatua de Molestia. Mas fue grande mi decepción al notar que por más que buscaba y buscaba no aparecía. El tiempo se agotó y tuvimos que dejar de inspeccionar la cueva y dar un informe a Chrysalis.

Después de dejar nuestro informe y entregar el mapa que hicimos regresamos a la cueva a transportar a las estatuas a las Tierras Cristal, gracias a Trixie y mi habilidad con la magia avanzada pudimos transportar todas en unos cuantos minutos.

Al terminar volvimos a la colmena de los changeling, a ver la invasión desde una especia de humo verde que tiene Chrysalis para vigilar a sus súbditos mientras están recolectando amor. Se supone que yo iba a ir al campo de batalla si algo se presentaba, gracias a que tenia a Trixie junto a mi podía ir rápidamente. Solo espero no tener que ir, no presiento ningún inconveniente.

Faltaba mucho tiempo para la invasión, así que pestañee un poco para recuperar energías, sin darme cuenta de que estaba cayendo en un largo y pesado sueño…

_*Sueño-recuerdo de Thunder Eye*_

Ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que el verdadero Thunder Eye murió, el suficiente para que el batallón 213 se acostumbrara a mi nueva existencia. "Lázaro" me llamaban, no querían llamarme Thunder Eye por respeto a su verdadero capitán.

Una vez más me preparaba para la batalla, la que decidiría el futuro de todo y todos. Discord y todos nosotros, su ejército vs Las misteriosas Princesas Luna y Celestia las cuales habían aparecido de la nada para defender a Canterlot.

Teníamos una enorme ventaja de números, pero se corrió el rumor de que las misteriosas princesas tenían un enorme y desconocido poder, proveniente de algo llamado "los elementos de la armonía".

Por supuesto que desconozco su naturaleza, pero sea lo que sea no puede compararse a mi magia obscura y la magia caótica del amo Discord.

Discord se tele transportó con las princesas, dejando a toda la armada a cargo del coronel Black Beam, un poni honorable y valiente que lucho con migo en muchas batallas.

-Señores- dijo Black Beam mirando a la masa de ponis con armados –Este es el día del juicio final, lo que sea que pase en este campo de batalla definirá el destino de esta tierra por cientos o miles de años…- Black Beam dio una pausa y tomo una profunda respiración –hoy es el día en que se nos recordará como héroes. Se nos inmortalizara como los valientes guerreros que dieron su vida para defender a su ideología, su patria y su líder… ¡ADELANTÉ, MARCHEN Y APLASTEN A SU ENEMIGO!- todos los soldados excepto yo y Peppermint Shy empezaron a vitorear y aplaudir, con la moral arriba, estaban listos para luchar.

-Pepper, no estoy seguro de que una invasión en masa sea buena idea- confesé con suficiente tono para que él me escuchara –si desconocemos la naturaleza del arma secreta de las dos alicornios no deberíamos apostar tan grandemente, podría ser una trampa- le dije.

-Lo sé Thunder, y comparto tus ideales. Muchos de los ponis aquí no somos soldados, somos ingenieros o médicos o incluso civiles recién entrenados a cavos- respondió Peppermint Shy, el cual había servido casi el mismo tiempo en la "milicia de Discord" que yo. Podíamos considerarnos amigos –antes de empezar esta locura debo decirte algo…-

-Si Pepper, puedes decírmelo con total confianza…- dije sin voltearlo a ver y con la mirada fija en el campo de batalla.

-Bueno, yo… en realidad no soy un poni- confesó con un notorio nudo en su garganta.

-A qué te refieres- de dije para que se explicara.

-En realidad soy un…- Pepper fue interrumpido por Discord, quien acababa de llegar tele transportándose.

-AVANZEN- dijo Discord haciendo que todos empezaran a marchar.

-Sea lo que sea, puede esperar hasta después de la batalla…- le dije a Pepper para luego irme a toda marcha al campo de batalla, no miré atrás.

Todos los ponis se detuvieron al ver a las princesas con un brillo inimaginable, cuando las dos juntaron sus cuernos [despierta] estas lanzaron un rayo de los colores del arcoíris el cual impacto a Discord… [Thunder] todos corrimos en pánico [Thunder] nuestra deidad estaba convertida en piedra y con él todos los ponis al rededor [hay problemas] se convertían en piedra [Thunder Eye, despierta] hasta llegar a mí.

_*fin del sueño-recuerdo de Thunder Eye*_

-Thunder Eye, hay problemas- decía Trixie desesperada mientras me agitaba para que despierte.

-Qué… qué pasó- pregunté desorientado.

-Hay problemas, un desertor… en el campo de batalla… un changeling está tratando de huir…- casi gritaba Trixie mientras señalaba en el humo donde veríamos la invasión a un changeling tratando de escapar del área de combate.

-Oh no, Pepper…-


	26. La verdad de tras, BPFF

**El legado de "Discord"**

**La verdad detrás de todas las cosas / parte 4 Best Pony Friend Forever**

**4**

-Oh no, Pepper…-

Voltee a ver el humo donde podíamos observar la invasión, en este se veía a un changeling con una armadura y casco, lo reconocía muy bien, su nombre: Zeto. O como solía llamarle, Peppermint Shy.

-Vamos Trixie, no hay tiempo que perder- le dije a Trixie mientras estrechaba mi pata con la suya.

-¿Ahora?- replicó Trixie.

-Mientras más rápido lo detengamos, mejor- le respondí.

Los dos juntamos nuestros cuernos para hacer una tele trasportación hasta Canterlot…

Llegando a Canterlot pudimos ver un escenario sorprendente, eran todos los changeling asaltando la capital de los ponis, había unos rompiendo los cristales de las tiendas, otros forcejeando con los ponis de Canterlot, otros solo volaban cubriendo el cielo de changelings que parecían moscas volando sin rumbo. No había nadie que los comandara. Trixie y yo nos cubrimos de aquel ataque con un campo de fuerza. Le ordené a Trixie que se ocultara y que no dejara que nadie la viera.

-¿Ya pensaste en que si estoy escondida no me podrás hallar, verdad?- refutó Trixie.

-No te preocupes, el hechizo de control mental permite una comunicación entre los ponis que lo dominan. Así me podrás decir dónde estás- inmediatamente le di la espalda y salí corriendo a por Zeto.

Llegue galopando con el changeling desertor, ya estaba en las afueras de Canterlot, donde ya no hay más que unos cuantos caminos pavimentados, unos cuantos arboles y maleza que se habían olvidado de cortar. No había nadie allí, y parecía que nadie querría estar en ese solo y lúgubre lugar.

-¡Zeto, vuelve inmediatamente al área de combate!- el changeling estaba volando a una baja altura.

Le grité para que se detuviera, el no hizo caso, de hecho actuó como si no hubiese oído nada. Yo insistí.

-Zeto, ZETO… ¡Pepper!- el changeling con armadura paró en ese momento, volteó a verme y bajó al suelo. Este tomó la forma a la que yo estaba acostumbrado a verle. Un poni de pelaje azul, crin azul, ojos naranja… Tomó la forma de Peppermint shy.

-Lo siento Thunder, pero no me obligaran a volver a la colmena. No volveré-

-¿Entonces huirás de tus responsabilidades?, como un vil desertor, desleal solo porque no quiere hacer algo. Serás capaz de hacerlo otra vez-

-Sí, así que no me trates de detener- dijo Pepper mientras se volteaba.

-No amigo- dije con furia entre dientes –eso es exactamente lo que haré- me tele transporté frente a él para impedirle el paso.

-Déjame en paz- gritó mientras emprendía el vuelo.

-¡No!- le grité agarrando lo con mi magia y azotándolo contra en el suelo –si quieres desertar de nuevo, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver- dije con una macabra son risa en mi rostro, siempre quise saber cuántos golpes míos resistiría el pobre y débil Peppermint shy.

-No, no peleare contigo. No lo haré-

-Entonces vuelve y organiza a los changelings. Si no se enfocan en un objetivo serán fácilmente vencidos-

-¡Nunca!- replicó Pepper, quien volvió a su forma original de changeling –si es necesario derrotarte para librarme de ese infiero, que así sea-

_*PDV general*_

Zeto (es decir Pepper), ya en forma de changeling se puso en una posición de combate, con sus patas delanteras cerca del suelo y su cuerpo posterior levantado, listo para correr. Thunder Eye hizo lo mismo, pero él hizo brillar su cuerno.

-Hace tanto que quería hacer esto…- dijo Thunder Eye, quien se lanzó contra Zeto, él hizo lo mismo. Los dos corrieron, uno en contra del otro, esperando el impacto. Pepper sentía un temblor en sus piernas al pensar en el duro y puntiagudo cuerno de Thunder. Pero al momento de casi chocar sus cuerpos Thunder se tele transporto, Pepper ya no lo pudo velo más, se detuvo a ver donde estaba. Al voltear a ver detrás Thunder le asestó una patada con sus patas traseras, haciéndolo volar unos cuantos metros.

Cuando Pepper se levantó, pudo ver que Thunder ya estaba en frente de él esperándolo con su pezuña en alto –vamos- dijo Thunder Eye antes de darle un golpe directo en la cara con su pezuña. Zeto retrocedió un poco, poniendo una de sus patas delanteras en su cara para calmar el dolor.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio a Thunder Eye corriendo, con su cuerno listo para perforarlo. Voló para alejarse del ataque, Thunder trato de detener su estampida, dejando una nube de polvo tras él.

-Pepper, baja de allí- Pepper no hizo caso y siguió elevándose.

-Bien, tú lo pediste- se dijo Thunder Eye a sí mismo.

Thunder Eye se tele transportó hacia Zeto, quien seguía en el aire. Zeto se sorprendió al ver a Thunder arriba con él y grito del susto. Thunder Eye lo agarró y, al no soportar el peso de ambos, empezaron a descender cada vez más rápido.

Cuando estaban casi por impactar Thunder Eye se tele transportó al suelo, dejando a Zeto solo.

Él trató de frenar la caída el poco tiempo que le quedaba, pero aun así se lastimo gravemente.

Se levanto y miró con furia a Thunder –bien, tu lo has pedido- empezó a correr con una velocidad increíble, más increíble era que pudiera tener esa energía después de recibir tantos golpes.

Empezó a correr alrededor de thunder Eye, quien solo podía ver una especia de cinta color negro que lo rodeaba. Empezó a desesperarse.

Después de muchas vueltas Zeto se detuvo fijando fuertemente sus piernas al suelo, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinto Zetos más aparecieron siguiendo la trayectoria de la carrera del changeling.

Los cinco rodeaban a Thunder Eye quien no tenía ni idea de lo que Zeto acababa de hacer.

-Bien, parece que has aprendido unos cuantos trucos más- dijo Thunder algo confiado.

Los cinco Zetos empezaron a atacar desde 5 ángulos diferentes. Thunder Eye recibió muchos golpes y patadas provenientes de ellos, mas sin embargo thunder, cansado de ser golpeado hizo brillar su cuerno y formó un escudo alrededor suyo.

-¡Cobarde!- Gritó una de las replicas.

Con mucho esfuerzo y las piernas temblando de cansancio tanto mental como físico, Thunder logró que el escudo que lo cubría se llenara de púas, hizo otro esfuerzo mental y las púas empezaron a expandirse lentamente, las falsas replicas de Zeto retrocedieron. En menos segundo, las púas del escudo de Thunder se expandieron enormemente e hirieron a todas las replicas de Zeto, las cuales terminaron por desaparecer.

Thunder Eye retiro su escudo y calló agotado al suelo.

Zeto descendió del aire.

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-Tomaste a una copia cuando estabas en el aire… nosotros los changelings somos amos del engaño- Zeto soltó una malévola y altanera carcajada.

-Ahora sí- Thunder se recupero y corrió hacia Thunder –ahora si me las vas pagar- empezó una avalancha de golpes azar, lo golpeó con su pesuña derecha, luego con la izquierda, nuevamente con la derecha y termino dando un cabezazo con la parte derecha de su cráneo (para no dañar su cuerno).

Zeto termino aturdido, Thunder Eye lo arrojo al suelo con sus dos pezuñas delanteras, dejándolos uno arriba de otro.

-Te voy a hacer sufrir, y los disfrutare como nunca en la vida- dijo Thunder mientras preparaba su pezuña derecha para un último golpe.

-no… por favor- Thunder cerró los ojos y los abrió antes de encestar el pezuñaso, pero en vez de ver a un Zeto moribundo y temeroso vio a Trixie, quien suplicaba por misericordia –por favor, no me lastimes. Pepper me raptó y me controló para que pelearas con migo, te engaño. Tienes que creerme- dijo Trixie todavía en el suelo.

Thunder se quito de encima de ella y la ayudó a levantarse –lo siento, no lo sabía- respondió Thunder con la cabeza abajo.

-No te preocupes, será mejor que no vallamos de aquí- dijo Trixie, Thunder asentó con la cabeza.

Los dos estaban caminando hacia fuera de la ciudad, pero Thunder se detuvo y volteo a ver a Trixie a los ojos, inmediatamente hizo brillar su cuerno.

A Trixie se le nubló la vista y cayó al suelo, al abrió los ojos no vio nada más que obscuridad absoluta, un fondo negro en el que solo se veía una cosa enfrente: Thunder Eye, ella no podía moverse ni defenderse. Thunder se acercó a ella y con una impresionante fuerza le dio un golpe en el rostro, logrando hacer que sangrara de la boca.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo supiste?- el hechizo de control mental se rompió y con ello Zeto también volvió a su forma natural.

-Trixie me hubiera pedido ayuda por medio de telepatía. Ahora ríndete, Pepper, y vuelve con los changeling, no puedes contra mi hechizo de control mental-

-(Oh, eso es lo que tú crees)- pensó Zeto, quien empezó a hacer el mismo círculo de antes alrededor de Thunder, pero esta vez más grande, en esta ocasión aparecieron 10 replicas; las cuales retrocediendo corriendo y luego hicieron el mismo movimiento hacia adelante, generaron unas 30 replicas; estas empezaron a elevarse a una gran altura, descendieron a una muy alta velocidad y dejaron otros 50 Zetos volando y 10 en el suelo. Era una pesadilla. 60 replicas listas para atacar.

Thunder entró en pánico y se escondió en un pequeño campo de fuerza mágico. Todas las replicas empezaron a amontonarse y a hacer presión sobre la protección que Thunder tenía; Thunder tenía el pelaje mojado y áspero de la desesperación y sí, el miedo; fue tal la fuerza de las replicas que Thunder no pudo controlar el campo de fuerza más y este se rompió.

Thunder Eye recibió una paliza masiva, todos esos changelings, todos esos Zeto lo arrollaron y magullaron al grado de casi asesinarlo, más se detuvieron al verlo inconsciente e inmóvil. Incapaz de detenerlos. Las replicas desaparecieron dejando solos a Thunder y a Zeto, quien tomó la forma de Peppermint Shy.

-Lo siento, Thunder- dijo Pepper en voz alta mientras veía a Thunder inconsciente en el suelo –se que querrías que te matara, pero te necesito vivo para…-

Pepper oyó unos ruidos provenientes de la gran metrópolis de Canterlot y se fue inmediatamente.

Trixie llegó galopando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Thunder!- gritó Trixie para llamar la atención de Thunder mientras galopaba a toda velocidad.


	27. La verdad de tras, El pequeño Thunder

**El legado de "Discord"**

**La verdad detrás de todas las cosas / parte 6 El pequeño Thunder Eye**

**4**

_*PDV de Thunder Eye*_

Después de la pelea con Pepper, caí agotado en el suelo. Nunca imaginé que un cobarde como él fuera tan fuerte, pero si él es así de fuerte no entiendo el por qué huir.

Sin embargo eso ya no importa, estoy demasiado cansado para pensar, lo mejor será quedarme aquí, quieto, esperando a que las yagas y fracturas terminen con mi sufrimiento de una vez por todas…

_*Recuerdo de Thunder Eye*_

_Los recuerdos de mi infancia me roban tanto sonrisas como lagrimas, realmente hubiera deseado que se esfumaran con el verdadero Thunder Eye._

-Pero _Maestro_- me quejé con tono chillón.

-Nada de peros pequeño Thunder, primero tienes que aprender lo básico y, si eres perseverante, practicaremos a hechizos más complejos- me respondió el unicornio verde pantano.

-No es justo Maestro Swirl, ya tengo 10 años, soy lo suficientemente grande como para dominar la tele transportación ó un rayo de galimatías ó tal vez…-

-El hecho de que quieras apresurar tu progreso demuestra que no estás preparado, necesitaras paciencia para dominar la magia- repuso el barbudo unicornio.

-Pero es taaaan aburrido esperar. Yo necesito acción- dije corriendo en círculos.

-He he… ah pequeño Thunder, eres igual de impaciente de cuando te encontré en el _everfree_- dijo mi viejo maestro con la mirada arriba y hacia la nada.

-Y tú eres igual de aburrido, maestro Star Swirl. Odio tener paciencia, odio estar sin hacer nada-

-Ser paciente y no hacer nada son dos cosas muy diferentes, todos los ponis puede no hacer nada, pero solo un poni con sabiduría puede tener paciencia-

-Sí creo que… ¡oye! ¿Estás diciendo que no soy sabio?- repliqué bajando los hombros. Star Swirl, mi maestro de magia dio una ligera risa.

-Todos tenemos sabiduría, algunos en la pesca, tal vez en crianza de animales, otros en la magia, otros pocos en el amor, pero todos somos sabios en cierto nivel- respondió lenta y rebuscadamente mi maestro.

-¿Crees que alguna vez seré tan sabio como tú, maestro?- pregunté entusiasmado.

-Todos deben de obtener su propia sabiduría, es por eso que todos tenemos un talento que nos distingue y nos hace diferentes…-

-¿Es por eso que tenemos cutimark, verdad?-

-Exactamente, joven unicornio- Star Swirl hizo una pausa –algún día obtendrás tu propia cutimark, y sabrás cual es tú talento. Si practicas y no te quejas-

-¡Sí!, vamos a seguir entrenando…- el viejo Star Swirl me regalo una sonrisa y recomenzamos con mi entrenamiento de magia.

Pasaron los años, crecí tanto en fuerza como en sabiduría. Controlaba la magia a la perfección, eran casi tan bueno como mi maestro, sin embargo, a pesar de tener ya 19 años mi cutimark no aparecía. Me sentía triste por ello, lo que me llevó a cuestionarme si mi talento en realidad no era la magia, aunque fuera muy bueno en ello.

Con el tiempo, al revisar los pergaminos de Star Swirl sobre su estudio de la magia, descubrí un secreto que mi Maestro me había ocultado toda mi vida, la magia que me enseñaba no era el único tipo de magia, había otras disciplinas dentro de esta y, si quería encontrar mi talento especial y mi sabiduría necesitaba probarlas, me decidí por la magia negra que era la que más me atraía. Empecé a entrenarme en este arte a escondidas de mi maestro, gracias a sus notas sobre este estilo de esta magia pude progresar sin tutoría. Pero con el tiempo Star Swirl me descubrió y él y yo empezamos una discusión.

Hui de la casa de Star Swirl, donde había vivido toda mi vida. Fui al único lugar al que se me ocurrió en ese momento, el _everfree forest_. Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi maestro.

Caminé demasiado y a pesar de haber ido a varias expediciones con Star Swirl al _everfree_, nunca había llegado tan lejos de la salida. Estaba muy asustado, nunca había estado tanto tiempo solo. Yo solo quería encontrar mi talento especial. No me merecía esto.

Empezó a llover y decidí esconderme en una cueva seca de mí. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que una gigantesca osa menos apareciera enfrente de mí, me asuste demasiado, nunca había estado frente a algo tan grande, grité del miedo. En la entrada de la cueva apareció una especia de monstro, logre reconocer su especie, era un Draconequus. Mi maestro Star Swirl me enseño que estaban extintos.

En ese momento sentí como alguien o algo me arrebato en el aire, no, no era el draconequus. Era yo mismo.

Una energía gigantesca se desprendió de mí y perdí el control, empecé a ejecutar todos los hechizos que Star Swirl me prohibió, magia negra. No la controlaba, solo se hacía.

No sé qué pasó, pero cuando recuperé la conciencia la osa menor estaba escapando al interior de la cueva. El draconequus se acercó a mí.

-Hola pequeño, mi nombre es Discord… creo que tú serás de gran ayuda para mí, ven con migo y te ayudare a controlar tu magia- dijo mientras acercaba su garra de águila a mí para levantarme. Yo estaba agotado así que solo me dejé llevar y lo seguí. Estaba enojado y confuso, era tonto y falto de sabiduría. Fue un grave error.

Se mismo día obtuve mi cutimark, un rayo y un ojo en medio. No sabía qué significaba realmente, pero sabía que fue por causa del accidente por lo que la obtuve. Obtuve mi cutimark gracias a la magia negra, la que mi maestro me había ocultado por tantos años…

Así fue así como me uní a la armada de Discord, me entrené y perfeccione en la magia negra. Llegué incluso a crear mis propios hechizos. Era capaz de lanzar bolas de fuego, desintegrar materiales y (mi hechizo preferido) controlar la mente de la gente creando falsas ilusiones y visiones.

También conocía a un changeling que había escapado de su nación, su nombre era Pepper…

Los dos llegamos a ser verdaderos compañeros, podría haberlo considerado mi amigo en ese tiempo. Sin embargo…

_*Fin del recuerdo de Thunder Eye*_

Hoy ese changeling acaba de asesinarme…


	28. La verdad de tras, La historia de

Todo está oscuro, no hay nada alrededor. Solo un pesado y omnipresente color negro. No sé si estoy siego o simplemente el universo se esfumó y me dejó a la deriva en el infinito vacio. Creo que estoy muerto pero, ¿no se supone que habría alguien que me guiaría a donde ir, que me dijera qué hacer, dónde y cómo?

El vacio oscuro dejó de ser integro, un punto blanco se asomó frente a mí y empezó a acercarse (lo que me permitió ubicar un tiempo y espacio). Cada vez más intenso y cercano y empezaba a sofocar a la negrura que una vez me cubrió hasta que me envolvió totalmente, cerré los ojos para no perder la vista frente a tal resplandor. Escuché un fuerte ruido, como cuando hay una explosión frente a un soldado y esta no alcanza a matarlo pero lo deja altamente aturdido.

Sentí un ligero dolor en mi cabeza y después voces muy lejanas que no pude codificar. Las voces se fueron intensificando hasta que las pude oír claramente.

-(Thunder Eye)- esa voz…

-(Se que has estado así por mucho tiempo, y es probable que no me oigas)- por alguna razón suena familiar…

-(E inclusive es probable que ya no estés entre nosotros)- esos sollozos. Los he oído antes…

-(pero quería decirte…)- ella…

-(lo siento)- ¿Trixie?

Abrí los ojos, la blancura que me rodeaba fue desapareciendo poco a poco y me dio una visión de lo que me rodeaba. Apenas empecé a pestañear vi a Trixie sobre mí, estaba en la colmena changeling (lo supe por el fácilmente reconocible color del barro que compone el techo de la colmena). Trixie tenía los ojos serrados y el pelaje que circunda sus ojos estaba humedecido.

-¿Trixie?- dije finalmente.

-¿Thunder Eye?- respondió Trixie más feliz que sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Pepper? ¿Ganamos la batalla? ¿Y Disc…?- recibí un cálido abrazo de parte de Trixie antes de poder terminar de preguntar por Discord.

-Me dejaste tan preocupada todo este tiempo- confesó mientras se hacía a un lado para que yo me pudiera levantar.

-"Todo este tiempo" pero si no han pasado sino unas horas-

-¿¡Unas horas?!- casi gritó Trixie –Thunder, has estado inconsciente por tres semanas-

-¿¡Qué!?-

**El legado de "Discord"**

**La verdad detrás de todas las cosas / parte 7 La historia de los flancos blancos **

**4**

Trixie me explicó que yo había estado dormido por casi 1 mes, desde la invasión. Me contó que la invasión fue un total fracaso, sin un líder que guiara a los changelings estos fueron derrotados fácilmente.

Nadie ha visto a Pepper desde la invasión.

Lo más alarmante de todo es que el día después de la invasión las princesas enviaron una amenaza contra toda la raza changeling. Solo faltan unas semanas para el contra ataque.

-Trixie, tengo una última pregunta…-

-Sí, dime-

-¿Dónde están Screw Ball y Screw Loose?- pregunté volteando a todos lados para verlas.

-Bueno, ellas- Trixie se quedó callada un momento –las dos pidieron a Discord que las regresara a Poniville, él accedió- el oír eso fue como un golpe directo en el estomago. Perdí el equilibrio, empecé a tambalearme y sostuve mi cabeza con una pata. Trixie me ayudó a re-estabilizarme.

-¿Cuál es el gran alboroto? Solo son unas ponis miedosas que no querían estar en medio de una guerra- dijo Trixie desinteresada.

-Solo… solo unas ponis…- sentí una anómala mescla de miedo e ira –esas ponis se supone que serán… esto no puede estar pasando- dije desesperado.

-¿Qué es lo que serán, a qué te refieres?- ignoré la pregunta de Trixie.

-Trixie, debemos encontrarlas- me acerqué a ella –debemos ir a Poniville por ellas-

_*2 semanas antes, PDV general. Cerca de las 12:00 pm*_

Screw Ball y Screw Loose se encontraban en las afueras de Poniville, cerca de _Sweet Apple Acres_. Las dos tenían una vista panorámica a toda Poniville, pero no podían acercarse más. No podían dejar que nadie viera a Screw Loose o que Sweet Heart viera a Screw Ball.

-¿No te recuerda eso a los viejos tiempos? Cuando viajamos y visitamos todo Poniville-

-¡Barck!- contestó Screw Loose.

-Algo me dice que ese será el lugar indicado para empezar a buscar a Pepper- dijo Screw Ball señalando al otro lado del pueblo a la entrada del Everfree Forest- Screw Loose dio unos pasos atrás y puso una cara un poco angustiada.

-No te preocupes, ya no somos las débiles ponis de antes. Ahora somos fuertes, podemos hacer frente a todo lo que se ponga en nuestro camino- esto último pareció aumentar la moral de Screw Loose, pues de un brinco se animó y dio uno de sus peculiares ladridos –además, Pepper vivió un tiempo en Poniville, eso significa que antes de transformarse en el Doctor Stable debería haber vivido en otro lugar teniendo su forma de Changeling. Seguramente vivió en el everfree para que no lo descubrieran.

-Grrr… barck-

-Así es, vamos. Tenemos mucho por recorrer…-

Al llegar las dos ponis corruptas a la entrada del bosque se detuvieron a ver detenidamente la entrada, pasaron cerca de una pasqueña cabaña, así que fueron sigilosas para que no las notaran.

Entraron al bosque, era frio y algo obscuro. Pero se podía ver con suficiente claridad para seguir avanzando. Sabían que si algo o alguien las ponía en peligro podrían salir volando del lugar e ir a un lugar a salvo.

Mientras más se adentraban al bosque, más obscuro y pesado se hacía el ambiente. Screw Ball empezaba a tener algo de miedo, sentimiento compartido por Screw Loose.

Caminaban a un ritmo rápido para encontrar a Pepper, pero cautelo para no caer en barrancos que no pudieran divisar. No se preocupaban mucho por la fauna salvaje pues estaban confiadas de que con un solo movimiento podrían salir del bosque. Sin embargo no contaban con que las ramas de los árboles que estaban sobre ellas estaban tan unidas que no dejaban pasar a nada ni a nadie, en el punto donde estaban apenas la luz pasaba y alumbraba lo suficiente. No lo sabían, pero si hubieran estado en alguna clase de peligro no habrían podido escapar.

Pasaron horas caminando y empezaron a preguntarse por qué no les había pasado nada, si el bosque estaba lleno de peligros ¿no era tiempo de que se toparan con uno? o por lo menos con Pepper.

" watch?v=MO14wEST0sg&feature=plcp"

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a un lugar lúgubre y frio; un ambiente azul que reflejaba soledad, incluso tristeza o dolor; al adentrarse más en esa ruta llegaron a un punto casi totalmente obscuro, ambiente de maldad y peligro se respiraba con cada bocanada de aire.

Screw Loose gimió un pequeño lamento canino.

-Sí, yo también tengo miedo. Pero debemos seguir si queremos encontrarlo-

Pudieron ver una luz que sobre salía de entre los árboles, un pequeño sendero apenas visible las guiaba hacía aquel rayo de esperanza que, si bien podía no ser Pepper, por lo menos el sendero marcado y la pequeña iluminación podrían significar alguna clase de civilización e incluso alguna salida alterna (habían caminado tanto que eso podría llegar a ser una opción).

Quitaron unos arbustos para poder pasar había lo que emanaba ese humilde resplandor. Su esperanza era ver una pequeña cabaña abandonada que les ayudara a obtener suministros o alguna clase de herramienta, he incluso un refugio temporal en el que Pepper hubiese vivido un rato. Sin embargo, en vez de ver cualquiera de estas cosas se encontraron con algo totalmente distinto, un pueblo dentro del everfree forest.

Era increíble, había unas cuantas docenas de cabañas amarillas y un letrero en la entrada con las palabras "Sunny Town, únete", el pueblo se veía pintoresco y vivo. A la distancia se veía la silueta de unos equinos. Parecía incluso que estaban celebrando algún acontecimiento. Ellas dos se acercaron, cautelosas, pero confiando en la apariencia del pueblo.

Se acercaron a uno de los habitantes…

-¡Ha ha! Hola señoritas y bienvenidas a Sunny Town- (pueblo soleado o alegre).

-Umm, gracias por la bienvenida pero, ¿quién es usted?- preguntó Screw Ball todavía desconfiada.

-Grey Hoof (pezuña gris) a su servicio. Por favor acompáñenme, hoy estamos de fiesta, siéntanse libres de tomar y beber lo que quieran- Screw Loose se dirigió inmediatamente al pueblo, Screw Ball no tuvo otra opción que seguirla pero, al voltear atrás para ver a Grey Hoof vio un detalle que no había alcanzado a notar al momento de que se presentara. Él no tenía cutimark alguna. Decidió no preguntar, podía haber sido un problema de falta de personalidad…

Siguieron caminando, vieron a otros ponis en el pueblo, todos sin cutimark. Screw Loose empezó a comer los aperitivos del pueblo, nadie le prestaba mucha atención.

Screw Ball por su parte decidió acercarse a uno de los habitantes que adornaban el pueblo en la parte oeste de este y preguntar por su falta de cutimark.

-¿cuti… qué? Lo siento, pero no sé de lo que estás hablando…- respondió el aparentemente animado aldeano. Screw Ball desistió y regresó con Screw Loose. Ella tenía todo el estomago lleno, apenas podía moverse.

-Vámonos de aquí Screw Loose, este lugar me da mala espina…- las dos cruzaron el pueblo y salieron por el otro lado de este (el lado norte).

Allí se encontraron nuevamente con Grey Hoof, quien parecía las estaba esperando, lo que extraño grandemente a las dos, ellas nunca lo vieron moverse de la entrada sur…

-¿Ya se van tan rápido? Por qué no prueban más de la comida, tenemos mucha para compartir. Quédense con nosotros, podemos ser amigos… por siempre- dijo Grey Hoof con una exagerada sonrisa.

-No, lo siento. Ya nos vamos- dijo Screw Ball nerviosa.

-¡Barck!- corroboró Screw Loose. Este último gesto no le agradó mucho a Grey Hoof, quien dirigió una penetrante mirada seria a Screw Loose.

-No se vayan, el bosque es muy peligroso- en ese momento, Grey Hoof empezó a sufrir una metamorfosis, parecida a la de Pepper cuando se trasforma en changeling pero más lenta y escalofriante. Screw Loose y Screw Ball se quedaron viéndolo perplejas hasta que tomo la forma "completa" de una especie de monstro huesudo de color totalmente negro y unos penetrantes ojos rojos. Screw Ball estaba tan asustada que no podía correr ni gritar -Nosotros las protegeremos- dijo finalmente.

Como una luz que se enciende, el sistema nervioso de Screw Ball y Screw Loose se despertó y voltearon rápido para salir del pueblo por donde habían entrado.

" watch?v=Kun_hxtu3NU&feature=plcp"

Al voltear a ver el pueblo este ya no era más pintoresco, las casa estaban rotas de las ventanas y el camino de regreso estaba parcialmente bloqueado y era difícil de pasar.

-no…- dijo Screw Ball con lágrimas de terror en los ojos. Unos segundos pasaron y pudo sentir una presencia a su izquierda. –(Nosotros te protegeremos)- susurró.

Screw Ball y Screw Loose corrieron a toda marcha a la salida del pueblo pero, al cruzar la primera esquina se toparon con otro de los habitantes del pueblo el cual estaba en el mismo estado moribundo de Grey Hoof.

-El tiempo ha llegado- dijo –ustedes tienen la marca, deben quedarse…-

Aquel ente solo se quedó quieto, en la obscuridad, observándolas. Ellas dos se apresuraron a la salida.

Nuevamente en la siguiente esquina apareció otro habitante en condiciones similares a los dos anteriores pero con los ojos flameantes y el semblante enrojecido.

-Por favor, quédense con nosotros, no dejaremos que pase lo mismo con ustedes- dijo antes de empezar a seguirlas.

Los gritos de Screw Ball solo eran retenidos por el conocimiento de que nadie los iba a escuchar, y en parte era cierto, ni los más valientes se hubieran aventurado a llegar a tales extremos del bosque.

Corrieron, mas estos seres aparecieron y las empezaron a seguir, eran lentos, así que pudieron escabullirse entre ellos.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la salida, podía ver el letrero de la entrada con las letras "únete" en un rojo muy resaltante. Cuando estaban por cruzar el letrero Grey Hoof se puso como un rayo frente a ellas.

-Todo lo que queremos es un poco de amistad- para ese tiempo, Grey Hoof había llegado a una forma mucho más mórbida y horrible de cualquiera de los otros habitantes del pueblo. Tenía la quijada suelta y se veían barias partes de sus huesos claramente, su cara reflejaba un fuerte rojo muy parecido al de la sangre –no nos dejes, a los otros no les gustara…-

Seis más de estos entes salieron del suelo y rodearon a las dos ponis. Grey Hoof habló.

-No se preocupen, nosotros las protegeremos… por siempre- Screw Ball podía sentir el fin de sus días en esa ultima frase.

De lo profundo de los árboles salió un poni de pelaje azul y crin azul apenas distinguibles en la obscuridad.

-¡Atrás!- ordenó a los seres que rodeaban a las ponis muertas de miedo. Este hizo unos movimientos y pequeño círculos alrededor de ellas y antes de que Screw Ball se diera cuenta ya había más de una docena de clones suyos.

-¡Vámonos!- comandó el a Screw Loose y Screw Ball mientras ordenaba a unos cuantos de sus clones retener a los habitantes del pueblo.

Los tres corrieron por todo el bosque, siguiendo exactamente el mismo camino que Screw Ball y Screw Loose tomaron para llegar, cada que uno de los habitantes aparecía aquel poni ordenaba a uno de sus clones a que lo detuviera.

El ambiente era siniestro, más de sufrimiento que de miedo.

Los tres estaban corriendo a toda velocidad, el aire frio del bosque les quemaba los pulmones pero no se detenían, ya estaban cerca, mas sin embargo llegó un punto en el que los arboles no se veían por la profunda obscuridad. Los tres ponis se tomaron de sus pezuñas y recomenzaron la carrera, ya no había nadie que los siguiera pero aun así querían alejarse lo más posible de aquel lugar maldito. Solo aquel poni las podía guiar para no chocar con los árboles y seguir el sendero que las llevaría a fuera del bosque.

Al tomar la pezuña del poni que las salvó Screw Ball pudo sentir algo familiar, pero lo olvidó rápidamente y siguió corriendo.

Finalmente aquel poni las condujo fuera de aquel decrepito lugar, pero aun seguían el bosque. Sin soltarse las guió a una cabaña que estaba en las zonas a las que llegaba luz en el bosque. Era una cabaña humilde, parecía de alguna tribu antigua, tenia barios amuletos en su fachada.

Los tres entraron.

-¿Pero qué ocurre Peppermint Shy, a qué se debe tu agitado regreso?- preguntó la cebra habitante de esa casa.

-Los Blanks han atacado a estad dos pobres, están en shock. Las traje aquí para que pudieran pasar la noche a salvo contigo, Zecora- Respondió Pepper. Las dos ponis estaban temblando, sorprendidas y asustadas. Zecora las examino.

-Tu valiente acción fue oportuna, si se quedan aquí pueden recuperarse sin duda. Pero no quisiera que estas ponis pusieran el peligro tu vida, tú sabes que nadie sabe que estas en mi guarida- terminó Zecora.

-Lo sé, pero conozco a estas dos. Puedes confiar en ellas- dijo Pepper aun con respiración agitada.

-Si esa es tu decisión yo la respetaré, pero debes saber que yo no siempre estaré. Un lugar propio debes buscar, para que en esta choza un tengas más que morar-

-Lo sé, he sido muy grosero al vivir escondido contigo tanto tiempo. Creo que te debo…-

-Muchas, de hecho; pero no te angusties, las deudas yo las desechos. Los tres pueden quedarse sin fraguas, pero solo si tú te comprometes a cuidarlas-

-Muchas gracias Zecora. Así será-

A la mañana siguiente Screw Ball y Pepper madrugaron, decidieron no despertar a Screw Loose.

-Pepper, necesito que me digas de dónde vienes- dijo Screw Ball de una vez por todas.

-Bueno, yo vengo de las tierras Cristal- respondió Pepper.

-No era eso a lo que me refería- contradijo Screw Ball con tono serio –tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando- después de una pausa Pepper dio un suspiro y habló.

-Yo vengo de las Tierras Cristal- Screw Ball estaba por enfadarse con el –de hace mil años- al oír esto Screw Ball se tranquilizó y decidió oír lo que Pepper tenía que decir sin interrumpirle.

-La raíz de todo esto fue hace muchos milenios, pero yo me enredé en este asunto hace mil años…

Todo empezó cuando Discord encontró a Thunder Eye de niño, solo e indefenso. Lo reclutó en su ejército y lo entreno en la más obscura magia al grado de llegar a ser uno de los comandantes más poderosos y respetados de su armada.

Fue allí cuando llegué yo, después de escaparme de la colmena me uní a las fuerzas de Discord para no ser descubierto, ahí nos conocimos. Él era la fuerza y yo el cerebro, luchamos codo a codo para defender los ideales de Discord.

Pero entonces una verdadera batalla se desató en la que los ponis, pegasos, unicornios, grifos y la armada unida de Discord participaron, fue en la última facción que se libró antes de que las hermanas alicornio llegaran. En esta ofensiva Thunder Eye quedó gravemente herido, al verlo se podía notar que estaba respirando sus últimas bocanadas de aire, estaba destinado a morir como un Héroe de Guerra.

Pero Discord le ofreció una alternativa, le dijo que la corrupción le salvaría la vida. Thunder aceptó, pero esto no lo salvó a él del todo. Su alma se fragmentó y una versión alterna de Thunder Eye nació, era casi idéntico, solo que era un pegaso y no tenia cutimark. El verdadero Thunder murió.

A la versión corrupta de Thunder Eye le llamaban Lázaro, él continuó luchando en el lugar y rango de Thunder.

Cuando llegaron las hermanas alicornio a Ecuestria toda la armada, inclusive Thunder y yo asistimos a la batalla final. Las princesas usaron los elementos de la harmonía sobre todos nosotros y quedamos convertidos en piedra.

A la armada de Discord la ocultaron en las cuevas debajo de Canterlot y encubrieron la existencia de estas para que nadie nos encontrara. A la estatua de Discord la pusieron en un lugar público como decoración del glorioso imperio ecuestre, pero la gente fue olvidando y con el tiempo y las generaciones los ponis olvidaron la historia detrás de esa estatua.

Sobre Thunder y yo, estar nuestros cuerpos petrificados no envejecimos, mas nuestra conciencia viajó a una dimensión falsa. No conozco su naturaleza, pero nos permitía ver los deseos y sueños de los demás. Pudimos ver los avances tecnológicos y la forma de vida de los demás ponis. De esa manera, tanto Discord como Thunder y yo conseguimos nuevas habilidades, estudiando la teoría para aplicarla al momento de ser liberados.

Fue hace unos cuantos años cuando las hermanas alicornio decidieron liberarnos a Thunder y a mí de nuestra prisión de piedra. Querían descubrir los secretos de la magia que Thunder dominaba y las armas que yo fabricaba (que eran muy avanzadas para su época). Los dos decidimos cooperar.

Pero nuestras intenciones no eran servir a las alicornios que nos habían encerrado en esa prisión de piedra.

Empezamos a hacer conspiraciones en las que muchos otros solados se unieron. Y cuando fue el momento, nos revelamos y escapamos de la capital. Los soldados llevaron a sus familias y creamos colonias nómadas, pronto llegamos a ser una poderosa organización llamada "La Sociedad Secreta del Caos Lunar".

El día en que nightmaremoon regresó, el edificio donde vivíamos y nos reuníamos se derrumbó. Muchos de los miembros de Sociedad Secreta del Caos Lunar murieron y los sobrevivientes regresaron apenados a Canterlot.

Ahora no tenemos a donde ir.

Yo solo quiero ser libre y vivir mi vida. Pensaba que Thunder también lo quería hasta que llegó con la horrible idea de hacer una invasión… pero ahora no tengo ni idea de cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones- finalmente Peppermint termino de hablar, dejando a Screw Ball con un rostro de reflexión muy profundo. Después de una pausa habló.

-Entonces es muy claro lo que debemos hacer- dijo Screw Ball todavía pensativa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Pepper extrañado.

-Es obvio, debemos detener a Thunder antes de que haga algo de lo que todos nosotros nos arrepintamos- dijo Screw Ball finalmente.


	29. La verdad de tras, Nueva meta

**El legado de "Discord"**

**La verdad detrás de todas las cosas / parte 8 Nueva meta…**

**4**

Thunder Eye volteaba a todos lados, veía cada rincón y revisaba cada esquina de Poniville en donde pudiera encontrar a Screw Ball ó a Screw Loose. Si dudaba en si estaba en algún sitio, iba y se aseguraba de que no estaban ahí, simplemente no quería dejar nada al azar.

Con él lo acompañaba Trixie, casi arrastrada por Thunder. Ambos tenían un hechizo de transformación que Trixie aprendió mientras Thunder estaba inconsciente.

-¿Encero debemos que usar este hechizo de transformación?- preguntó Trixie fastidiada por el esfuerzo a Thunder Eye, quien estaba revisando un bote de basura.

-Sí. Yo soy un prófugo al que la armada completa de Canterlot ha estado buscando desde hace años, y tu eres una conocida unicornio que provocaría un alboroto donde quiera que la vieran- Thunder sacó un pedazo de manzana podrida del bote y la lanzó para luego seguir buscando –es menester que no nos reconozcan- terminó él.

-Es solo que no entiendo por qué tenemos que buscar a esas inuti…- Thunder detuvo a Trixie y agudizó el oído.

-Alguien viene, rápido- él la arrastró a Trixie de tras del basurero. Unos guardias pasaron por la calle y no fue hasta que se fueron que Thunder permitió que los dos salieran de "escondite". Thunder dio un suspiro.

-De acuerdo Trixie, te lo diré- dijo finalmente Thunder mientras usaba un hecho de tele transportación. Los dos terminaron en las afueras del pueblo, en Sweet Apple Acres.

Habían estado buscando toda la tarde así que estaba empezando el anochecer, brindando al ambiente ese peculiar tono naranja que augura la venida de la noche. Trixie detuvo el hechizo de transformación y se sentó en el suelo para relajar su cuerpo y su mente.

-Trixie- dijo nuevamente Thunder mientras veía el anaranjado horizonte –te has vuelto una poni de mucha confianza para mí, me has salvado la vida, te preocupaste por mí cuando pensaba que nadie más me arroparía, no me dejaste morir- Trixie levantó levemente la cabeza para ver a Thunder y luego se paró en sus cuatro patas para posicionarse al lado de él.

-Trixie ¿conoces los elementos de la harmonía?- preguntó Thunder sin dejar de ver el horizonte.

-Sí, he oído hablar de ellos- respondió Trixie – ¿por qué?-

-Bueno, se dice que no puede haber bien sin el mal. No puede existir la harmonía sin el caos, la esencia de la desarmonía. Es por eso que empecé este viaje. Yo perdí a alguien muy querido en el pasado –en ese momento Trixie se acercó más a Thunder y se recargo en su hombro mirando al horizonte de la misma manera que lo hacía Thunder –esa persona me complementaba, era parte de mí. Ahora sin ella no puedo tener equilibrio…  
Es por eso que quiero reunir a Screw Ball, y a Screw Loose, ellas son dos de las llaves para desatar la fuerza de los elementos de la desarmonía. Y con ese poder, yo sería capaz de traer esa persona devuelta- Thunder permaneció estático viendo el horizonte al que ya se le notaba una ligera tonalidad azul.

-Voltear al pasado duele, lo sé, y mucho. Pero no vale la pena arriesgarse así por una persona- respondió Trixie mientras tomaba una de las patas de Thunder.

-No, no entiendes. Esa persona que murió soy yo. Yo morí hace cien años, o mejor dicho, el verdadero Thunder Eye murió. Yo no soy más que el despojo de lo que él era. Sin él no puedo tener equilibrio, mi maestro Star Swirl me lo dijo. Nuestro único propósito en la vida, es buscar la harmonía, el equilibrio- Thunder bajó la cabeza –no quiero perder la esperanza-

-Sí, lo entiendo-

Al día siguiente, Thunder y Trixie madrugaron y siguieron con su búsqueda. Nuevamente con el hechizo de metamorfosis para evitar ser descubiertos.

Seguían recorriendo la pequeña villa y mientras más las buscaba, más invadían los nervios a Thunder. Siguieron así hasta que decidieron descansar debajo de la estatua de Celestia, aun no amanecía del todo, pero ya había una visibilidad considerable. Debían ser como las 8:00 am aproximadamente.

Thunder empezó a curiosear a la estatua de Celestia, no era como ninguna otra. Todas las demás estatuas que había visto de Celestia llevaban los adornos y la corona que ella siempre llevaba consigo. Aquella estatua no tenía nada de esto, parecía otra alicornio diferente, pero muy similar a la vez.

Fue cuando lo entendió, esa estatua era Molestia, la estatua que había estado buscando estaba frente a él, el porqué no fue tan difícil de descifrar. Thunder pensó rápido ¿cuáles son las cosas que podían liberarla? Solo magias muy poderosas como los elementos de la harmonía/desarmonía, la magia del caos y la magia del amor, de todas estas la única que todo el mundo posee es la del amor. Nadie mostraría un amor verdadero a una estatua que está a la vista de todos.

-(Eso es, esa es la razón por la que se encierra a la gente en estatuas y se exponen al público)- pensó Thunder mientras admiraba la estatua de molestia.

-Thunder, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Trixie algo preocupada por la cara de estupefacción de Thunder.

-Sí, si pasa algo. Esta estatua es…-

-¡Thunder Eye, detente!- se oyó una voz a la distancia, fue muy fácil de reconocer. Screw Ball. Thunder se giró y vio que no solo estaba ella, sino que la acompañaba Screw Loose y Peppermint Shy…

-Pepper…-se dijo en voz baja Thunder a sí mismo. Al parecer él también notó su presencia, pues al ver la mirada que le calvó empezó a disminuir el paso antes de llegar a él.

-Thunder no lo hagas- gritó Screw Ball antes de llegar a él.

-Disculpa pero… ¿hacer qué?- preguntó Thunder algo confundido.

-Pues… tu plan-

-¿Cuál plan?-

-¿No tienes alguna clase de plan malvado?-

-…-

-…-

-*Barck*- ladró Screw Loose al llegar con los dos, Pepper solo los observaba desde una distancia "segura".

Finalmente Pepper se acercó a Thunder a un paso lento mientras los demás lo observaban, y estando los dos de frente le dijo:

-Thunder yo… lo lamento-

Pero sin que nadie se lo esperara, una luz apareció en medio de todos ellas –De acuerdo pequeños ponis, es hora de aclarar cuentas pendientes- de ella surgió Discord y en un chasquido se los llevó lejos de poniville.

- ¡Hey! a dónde nos llevaste pedazo de… lo que sea que seas tú- dijo Trixie viendo que ya no estaban en Poniville.

-Lamento la aparición tan repentina pero necesitaba que llegaran aquí, tengo que presentarles a dos… individuos- les dijo Discord flotando en el aire.

De las sombras se asomó una grifo, todos los del grupo, incluyendo a Trixie, la reconocieron. Era Gilda.

-¡Hey!- gritó Gilda al ver a Thunder –tú eres el pillo que se robó la sidra en appleloosa-

-Y tú eres la grifo que… ¿qué hiciste? Es más ¿por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Thunder confundido.

-Creo que eso lo puedo explicar yo, pero antes de eso debo presentarles a nuestra siguiente amiga: Nightmaremoon- reiteradamente una alicornio de pelaje negro se asomó de entre las sombras.

-¡Son ustedes!- gritó Nightmaremoon al ver a Pepper y a thunder

-¡Discord! ¿¡Por qué traes solo a gente que me odia?!-

-Bueno veras… todo empezó porque tú estabas en coma; Screw Ball y Screw Loose estaban en Poniville, y Pepper estaba perdido. Así que me aburrí y decidí hacer una pequeña visita al castillo real de Canterlot. Ya sabes, ya que recupere mi magia…-


	30. Guerra, El regreso de la Pesadilla

**El legado de "Discord"**

**Guerra / parte 1 El regreso de la pesadilla.**

**4**

-Bueno veras… todo empezó porque tú estabas en coma; Screw Ball y Screw Loose estaban en Poniville, y Pepper estaba perdido. Así que me aburrí y decidí hacer una pequeña visita al castillo real de Canterlot. Ya sabes, ya que recupere mi magia…- les dijo Discord con mucha maña.

-¿Pero, cómo?- preguntó Screw Ball estupefacta.

-Bueno…- Discord hizo aparecer con un chasquido un sofá muy elegante tras él, sentó en él y de la nada le apareció un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo y un puro en su mano. Mordió el puro y prosiguió –todo empezó hace unos días, cuando todos ustedes no estaban…-

_*Flash back de lo ocurrido con Discord*_

-Bueno Discord, has podido demostrar que eres un draconequus de palabra- dijo Cristalys mientras veía todas las estatuas de ponis –así que yo cumpliré con la mía- ella apuntó su largo y torcido cuerno hacia Discord, este empezó a brillar. Se podía notar que Cristalys estaba esforzándose mucho solo con verla, se notaba que hacía un hechizo muy difícil.

Finalmente una pequeña esfera de aproximadamente unos 5 cm de diámetro se liberó de su cuerno, y estando a una distancia relativa entre los dos, desató una explosión lo suficientemente poderosa para lanzarlos unos cuantos metros de distancia a la explosión.

Criastalys se levantó muy débil y vio a Discord totalmente recuperado; al fin volando sin que tuviera que mover sus alas.

-¿Estas lista?- preguntó Discord con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por su puesto- respondió viendo las estatuas de lo que había sido la gran armada de Discord.

Él lanzó un rayo que liberó a todos los ponis de su estado petrificado. Todos ellos quedaron extremadamente confusos y desubicados. Cristalys aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar su propio hechizo que los atrapó nuevamente en una especie de gelatina verde.

-Estarán listos en unos días- dijo Cristalys siniestramente.

-En lo mientras- Discord hizo aparecer una motocicleta, una chaqueta de cuero y unos lentes obscuros –a disfrutar del caos- Discord se montó en la moto y empezó a pedalear lo más rápido que pudo para salir volando de ahí, atravesando el techo y saliendo a la superficie. De alguna manera logro que la "motocicleta" acelerara lo suficiente para llegar a Canterlot en unos minutos. Listo para efectuar el primer paso de su plan ¿Cuál plan? Ningún plan. Todo se podrá muy loco a partir de aquí, pues Discord, es de nuevo el espirito del caos.

Discord: ¡hey! Este lugar yo conozco, tú eres el que está escribiendo este… intento de fanfic, ¿verdad?

TZv1000: Bueno sí, pero… espera, ¿cómo que intento de fanfic?

Discord: ¿te importaría si yo cuento mi historia a partir de aquí?

TZv1000: De… de acuerdo.

_*PDV de Discord*_

El palacio real de Ecuestria se veía espléndido desde arriba, la luz nocturna de la luna le brindaba un exquisito color plateado y el viento muevía las flores con una suprema belleza. *Puag*

Solamente tenía que llegar al cuartel de la guardia real; lo cual, por supuesto, no representa ningún reto. Gracias a mi magia renovada llego casi solo con desearlo.

Una vez ahí convertí los cascos en calabazas huecas, las lanzas en chupetas gigantes y las armaduras en ropas "elegantes". Por su puesto, mi estilo de elegante.

Una vez que el armamento Ecuestriano estaba fuera de plano era hora de visitar a Celestia de una forma más formal. Digo, para variar.

Entré en su habitación, estaba durmiendo. Era una morada digna de una princesa, llena de referencias a su gran poder y su habilidad de controlar el sol y señorear sobre todos los ponis.

Un chasquido hizo sustituyó su lujosa cama por una jaula con barrotes muy gruesos. Ella despertó al sentir el frio acero.

-¡Discord! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Dijo sorprendida Celestia.

-Solo vine a despedirme, ya sabes. No podía dejarte que te vayas sin antes decir adiós-

-Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado- la alicornio blanca hizo un hechizo de tele transportación fuera de la jaula. La jaula reaccionó negativamente a esto, y abrió sus barrotes para tragar nuevamente a Celestia.

-Oh ¿estás segura?- me paseé alrededor de la jaula para observar como Celestia se frustraba al verse en tan impotente situación –lo siento Celestia, pero tu sola presencia estorba a mis planes-

-¿Planes?-

-Sí, lo sé. Es extraño que yo planeé algo- metí mi mano derecha en la jaula y tome la cabeza de Celestia brutalmente. No me gusta ese estilo, pero debía de ser así si quería que funcionara –pero tendrás que acostumbrarte- al decir esto Celestia soltó un suspiro de susto y yo empecé a jalarla con gran fuerza hacia afuera. Podía sentir como empezaban a dolerle las sienes por la presión. En unos pocos minutos ella se cansó de batallar, lo que permitió a la jaula trasportarla a una dimensión en la que había estado yo por más de cien años…

El colectivo inconsciente.

El portal abrió un portal y la falta de voluntad de Celestia permitió que su cuerpo lo traspasara. Dejando a esta dimensión con solo una alicornio de pelaje blanco…

Era la hora de visitar a una querida amiga por segunda vez. Y en esta ocasión, no cometeré el mismo error.

Oh sí. Ella.

Una risa malvada para la presentación…

-Hahaha, ¿me extrañaste, Luna?- dije desde lo profundo de la nada, donde Luna no notaría nada más que mi voz. Ella estaba en su habitación, que era por mucho más pequeña que la de Celestia. Estaba pintando un cuadro donde aparecían miles de estrellas y constelaciones.

-Esa voz… -susurró Luna – ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó tratando de disimular su repentino susto.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea. Luna dio un pequeño grito ahogado al verme dentro de su pintura, saludando junto como los buenos amigos hace cuando se reencuentran.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en estos últimos días? Digo, siendo la número 2 todo este tiempo-

-Pero, fuiste derrotado ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué, no me vas a saludar?-

-No, si no me respondes antes-

-Yo solo vengo a saludar-

-Sí, seguro-

-¡Hey! ¿Dime que he hecho para que te enojes así con migo?-

-Lo haríamos, pero no queremos pasar toda la noche explicando por qué me desagrada tanto tú presencia-

-Oh…- Discord dio unas vueltas en el cuarto, como ignorando la respuesta de Luna –eso- Discord se centró en una estantería mediana llena de libros y empezó a ojearlos –Estoy empezando a preguntarme ¿Por qué no me has echado del palacio todavía?- Luna dio unos pasos atrás haciéndose la misma pregunta en la cabeza –Haya, aquí esta- dijo irónicamente Discord, quien pudo haber encontrado el libro que buscaba en un santiamén…

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú? Husmeando en lo que no te…- Luna se detuvo al ver el libro que Discord tenía.

"La leyenda de Nightmare Moon"

-Es increíble como la verdad puede ser más dañina que una mentira ¿verdad?- dije muy confiado.

-¡Salte de aquí!- gritó Luna.

-Lo haré pequeña, lo haré- chasqueé los dedos, y eso fue suficiente para que apareciera la misma jaula de barrotes gruesos en rededor de Luna.

-Pero qué…- dijo la princesa de la noche mientras veía su situación. Ella empezó a hacer brillar su cuerno para salir…

-Yo que tú no lo haría, tu hermana lo hizo y no resultó muy bien. Ella te lo diría si estuviera aquí- Luna abrió los ojos como dos grandes platos.

-¿¡QUÉ LO HAS HECHO A MI HERMANA?!- dijo con la voz real de Canterlot. Yo agarré la cabeza de Luna justo como lo hice con la de Celestia.

-Algo muy diferente a lo que haré a ti- jalé su cráneo contra los barrotes con fuerza.

-Nunca, nunca volveré a ser… Déjame… Discord…- tartamudeaba.

-Tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad- decía, y era exactamente lo que quería.

-¡BASTA!- gritó Luna. En ese momento una fracción de su alma atravesaba la jaula, mientras que ella se quedaba dentro de ella. Nightmare Moon había salido finalmente del cuerpo de Luna definitivamente.

Luna se quedó acostada en la jaula, agotada. Terriblemente asustada de ver a Nightmare Moon libre.

Nightmare Moon estaba igual de confundida, sin embargo eufórica por dentro. Sabiendo que ahora era libre de hacer lo que quería. Y ella sabía bien que es lo que quería hacer. Crear la noche eterna y señorear sobre su hermana mayor, Celestia.

-Soy libre. ¡LIBRE!- dijo entre carcajadas la alicornio de gran altura –espera…- ella volteó detrás. Para su sorpresa ahí estaba Discord. Con el rostro más maligno que había visto –¿pero qué…?-

-ustedes dos van a ir conmigo…- hice que la jaula desapareciera, tome a las dos alicornios del cuello y me tele transporté a la plaza central de Canterlot. Cuando llegamos ninguna de las dos se podía mover, mi magia no les permitiría hablar o escapar. Los tres estábamos suspendidos en el aire, donde todos los ponis podrían vernos. Con otro chasquido hice que TODOS los ponis de Canterlot, inclusive la realeza estuviera ahí presentes.

-Ciudadanos de Canterlot, vean como sus princesas les han fallado. Luna ha dejado libre a Nightmare Moon y Celestia ha huido de su servidor para nunca volver. Ecuestria no es seguro, las fuerzas changeling arrollarán este lugar-

Diciendo esto, el capitán Shining Armor dio la indicación de ataque, y las fuerzas nocturnas (quienes en ese poco tiempo se habían preparado para atacar) atacaron.

Las flechas volaron contra los tres, pero yo y Nightmare Moon nos tele transportamos lejos, dejando a Luna sola.

Por supuesto, no me iba a perder esto por nada. Así que, dejando a Nightmare Moon (inmóvil en un peñasco) me di la libertad de ver atreves de telepatía.

Luna generó inmediatamente un escudo para protegerse de las flechas, y en unos segundo regresó al suelo para proteger a sus súbditos de las flechas que caían directo hacía ellos.

Debo admitir que esperaba más, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer?

Nos tele transporté a Nightmare Moon y a mí a la colmena changeling. Donde le explique todo lo que pasó y la puse al corriente de todo lo que le incumbía.

-O-

-Entonces dices que Celestia está en una dimensión paralela-

-Sí-

-En la que tú estabas antes -

-Así es-

-Y la única forma de liberarla es con magia muy poderosa-

-Exacto-

-Y los changeling están a punto de desatar una batalla con los Ecuestrianos-

-Afirmativo-

-Y tú me liberaste para que pudiera liderar a la armada, ya que todos los changelings son una bola de incompetentes

-Correcto, dime ¿Qué opinas?-

-Opino que metiste la pata, y bien metida- Nightmare Moon se talló la cien con su pezuña –y a todo esto, debo preguntar…-

-¿Qué? No fui suficientemente explicito?-

-Debo preguntar ¿Porqué?-

-Bueno, yo…-

-Si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que esto ya no se trataba de diversión. Entonces ¿qué es? ¿Acaso es venganza? ¿Cuentas pendientes?-

-Tengo mis razones. Motivos tan profundos que tal vez ni siquiera tú comprenderías-

-Aja- dijo de forma irónica –de todas formas. No tiene importancia, si obtengo lo que me prometiste-

-Oh, no te preocupes Nightmare Moon. La noche eterna llegará…-


	31. Guerra, Planeación

**El legado de "Discord"**

**Guerra / parte 2 Planeación**

**4**

_*Fin del flash back de lo ocurrido con Discord. PDV general*_

-¿Eso es todo? ¿La trajiste aquí por un capricho?- replicó Trixie al oír la historia de Discord.

-Sí. Digo, no-

-Sí lo hiciste- replicó Nightmare Moon.

-Bueno, tal vez. Pero era necesario-

-Bien, aclarado eso ahora exijo saber ¿porqué está esa altanera grifo aquí?- replicó de manera egocéntrica Thunder Eye.

Gilda se defendió -¿A quién llamas altanera? Patético poni- los dos empezaron una guerra de insultos, casi a punto de abofetearse.

-Ah… dame paciencia…- susurró Discord entre dientes.

-¡¿Quieres un ojo morado?!- Grito Gilda a Thunder mientras lo empujaba con su garra.

-¡¿Quieres ser caldo de pollo?!- Refutó Thunder al mismo tiempo que empujaba el cráneo de Gilda contra el suyo. Los dos empezaron a discutir de nuevo mientras empujaban sus cabezas una contra otra.

-¡Silencio!- comandó Discord. Chasqueó los dedos. Gilda fue convertida en una silla y Thunder en un tapete de baño, sin embargo aun así Discord se aseguró de que conservaran sus habilidades de ver y oír lo que hay a su alrededor –Así está mejor. Quiero que todos escuchen con atención, se aproxima una última batalla, solo faltan unas semanas, las tropas que tenía yo antes ya se han convertido en fieles súbditos de Chrysalis, sin embargo aun así las tropas ecuestrianas son más que nosotros… Así que…- Discord hizo aparecer un pizarrón detrás de él de la nada tenía unas ropas de militar alemán color rojo y marrón que recordaba a algún otro líder de otra época –Lo que necesitamos es una ventaja, un as en la manga. Necesitamos estar todos juntos. Necesitamos un Avemaría, un algo que nos de superioridad a los ecuestres - Discord volvió a su forma original a Gilda y a Thunder.

-¡Pero papá!- interrumpió Screw Ball con una sonrisa en su rostro –Ya recuperaste tus poderes, ¿no puedes hacer frente a todos ellos tú solo?-

-Por supuesto que sí mi hija- dijo Discord un poco nervioso –Es solo que… yo…- Discord pensó antes de responder –Necesito hacer algo de mayor importancia, confío en que ustedes podrán hacerlo sin necesidad de mi magia- respondió.

-Oh, ya veo…- Dijo Screw Ball finalmente, un poco extrañada.

-¡Pero todavía no me explican que hace esa Grifo aquí!- Exclamó Thunder muy tercamente a pesar de que lo habían convertido en tapete para que dejara el tema.

-Eres muy persistente Thunder- dijo con desaire Discord –te daré a oportunidad de decidir en qué quieres ser convertido ahora-

Thunder tragó saliva y dio unos cuantos pasos atrás. Gilda solo la miró con desencanto –Bien, si tanto quieres saber te lo diré- dijo la grifo finalmente –solamente los seguí, eso es todo. No hay hazañas épicas ni grandes historias. Oí que querían ir a las Tierras Cristal y vi cuando se tele trasportaron. A nosotros los grifos se nos educan muy ampliamente sobre la geografía de la tierra debido a nuestra rápida expansión y múltiples movimientos militares, gracias a eso no me fue muy difícil seguirles el paso- Gilda finalizó su explicación y Thunder solo se quedó decepcionado de no oír una elucidación más profunda.

-Pero… ¿porqué?- dijo Thunder un poco curioso.

-Oh ¿Quieres saber porqué?- hizo una pausa –Porque estaba aburrida, necesitaba darle un poco de sabor a mi vida. Y algo me decía que esa cosa- señaló a Discord con su pata –me la iba a dar. Nunca había visto algo como eso, y me pareció interesante. Eso es todo. Así que bájate de tu nube y deja de pensar que todo en esta vida tiene una explicación, las cosas en la vida real solo pasan porque sí- Thunder se quedó boquiabierto, no tanto por lo que le habían dicho, si no por la dureza y la gran _**malicia**_ con la que le habló, siendo él un poderoso unicornio que posee grandes habilidades.

-Pero…-

-¡A callar!- interrumpió Gilda –Discord me contó todo lo que debía saber. Así que no creas que sólo soy una colada-

-¿Le contaste todo?- preguntó Screw Ball a Discord.

-Así es- dijo Discord mientras admiraba sus uñas sin prestar mucha atención.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó nuevamente. Le extrañaba que Discord contara y entrometiera a un grifo en todo esto solo porqué tenía curiosidad. Se le hacía algo carente de sentido.

Discord se acercó a ella y le dijo en voz baja –ella tiene algo que me será muy útil en el futuro. Lo entenderás después-

Todos se quedaron viendo a Discord (excepto Nightmare Moon, quien solamente estaba acostada en el suelo de barro, aburrida de oír a todos discutir por cosas sin sentido). Discord se aclaró la garganta y agregó –Bueno. Como decía, necesitamos ideas que nos den la ventaja en esta última batalla ¿alguna sugerencia?- hizo una grande y forzada risa a todos los presentes. Todos se quedaron callando, Trixie, Gilda y Nightmare Moon ni si quiera trataban de idear algo. Screw Ball, Thunder y Screw Loose estaban pensando en alguna especie de plan, sin embargo la cara de Pepper se veía iluminada, con una muy grande sonrisa en su rosotro.

-Yo lo tengo- dijo Pepper. Todos y todas lo voltearon a ver –tengo en plan perfecto-

-*barck*- bramó Screw Loose.

-Así es, dinos cuál es- corroboró Screw Ball.

-Usaremos a la inutilizadora para inhabilitar la magia y el vuelo de los sementales enemigos- Pepper caminada en círculos mientras hablaba para pensar más claro.

-¿Enserio piensas usar esa cosa otra vez? La última vez que la usaste con esa dama de ahí- Thunder señaló a Nightmare Moon, ella solo volteó e ignoró el gesto –se estropeo, esa cosa nunca funcionará contra una armada entera…-

-Ella sola no- rápidamente respondió Pepper –pero con la ayuda de magia muy poderosa podría magnificar sus efectos y lograr neutralizar a toda una armada- Peppermint se detuvo y vio a Thunder para ver qué era lo que él opinaba. El unicornio verde solo se quedó callado, pensativo.

Gilda rompió el silencio -Qué pasará con la armamenta normal, lanzas, arpones, todo eso. ¿Cómo vamos a luchar contra eso?- Pepper sonrió por unos segundos pero luego su sonrisa se fue disipando lentamente hasta que termino con una cara seria y pensativa.

-De eso ya me encargué yo- Dijo Discord confiado. Chasqueo sus dedos y apareció una pequeña luz donde todos podían ver a los guardias y soldados confundidos por solamente ver chupetas en donde deberían ir sus lanzas, casi todos sus armas de guerra habían sido convertidas en comida o dulces, con otro chasquido la luz desapareció –pueden agradecerme después de que ganen la batalla- dijo mientras reía.

-De acuerdo- dijo Nightmare Moon aun acostada en el barro –tenemos 15 días para prepararnos-

-(Quince días)- pensó Thunder – (En quince días comienza todo)-


End file.
